ASGARD
by AngelEyes-Shika
Summary: Les guerriers divins sont ressussités, et ont changé, surtout Albérich qui n'arrive pas à faire le point, et cherche du soutient parmi ses compagnons. La rédemption peut-elle exister même chez les pires crapules? yaoihet etc
1. Default Chapter

Auteur: AngelEyes

Genre: Un peu de tout. Romance, angst, délire, mais plus généralement, c'est un beau ramassis de n'importe quoi, qui frise le pwp.

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, nada.

Couples: Hétéro ET Yaoi – un peu tout le monde mais principalement centré sur le vilain petit canard Albérich (ben oui, il veut tous se les taper, ou presque)

Warning (bien en rouge et clignotant): Lemon, viole (implicite), tendances masochistes et pleins d'autres bêtises censurées. Vous êtres prévenus.

Remerciements: ma chouchou bêtalectrice Lancelot! -bisoussss-; Marionnette pour son soutien tout au long de la fic -copineuh!-; et Fanny pour ses précieux conseils! -j't'adore!-.

Sur ceux, passez un agréable moment! Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous vous amuserez à lire ça autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire!

**ASGARD**

"- Serais-tu mort?

"- Mort?

"- Oui.

"- Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

"- Moi oui. Et j'en suis heureuse. Pour toi.

Ces quelques mots mystérieux furent échangés au tournant d'un sombre couloir où les maigres torches ne reflétaient que de lugubres ombres sur les murs épais et humides. Seuls les murs les auraient entendus. Deux silhouettes passèrent, leurs pas les éloignant. D'ailleurs l'une d'elle quitta vite ce passage et entra dans une pièce éclairée. La chambre était chauffée par un feu conquérant, alors que la tempête de neige dehors battait le vent contre le vieux château d'Asgard avec acharnement et colère.

Le Guerrier de Megrez délaissa rapidement ses habits parterre et entra dans une bassine d'eau chaude qui l'attendait. Après quelques instants, il examina sa peau à travers l'eau transparente. D'une couleur claire et fade, grisâtre: aucune noblesse. Non luisante, elle était sale, terne, morte, comme si le sang ne l'alimentait plus. De reflex il prit un savon rêche du pays et frotta.

Pourtant c'était dans sa tête qu'était tout son sang. Tellement, beaucoup trop, que cela en colorait même ces mèches; des goûtes de sang imprégnaient leurs bouts. Albérich prit une bouffée d'air et plongea tout entier dans la baignoire. Emprisonné sous l'eau il repensa aux étranges mots d'y l'y a quelques minutes.

Mort? Lui? Au fond Freya avait peut-être raison. Il n'était plus rien.

_En effet. Je suis plus là._

Du fond de la baignoire le jeune homme réussit à froncer les sourcils. Il allait bien partir un jour, non? Il remonta à la surface, sortit de l'eau, remarquant que l'eau avait toujours l'apparence claire, et s'essuya. Le dîner avait dû se faire "en famille", pour "fêter les retrouvailles" avait précisé la princesse Hilda, alors qu'il y avait plus de la moitié des Guerriers Divins qui avaient manqué à l'appel. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu ne pas y être présent, mais compte toujours sur la jeune sœur de la prêtresse pour savoir où le trouver.

Albérich jeta la serviette d'un air las sur le sol et s'allongea sur le lit. Le feu brûlait trop pour lui, et il resta sur les couvertures. Il soupira regarda le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

_C'est sûr, c'est dommage que Fenrir n'ait pas été présent ce soir._

Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Il repensait à ce moment où il avait empoigné le sauvage et l'avait coincé contre une paroi, d'une de ces parois sombres des couloires. C'était un souvenir encore frais dans sa tête alors que cela faisait quand même quelque temps qu'il avait été mort. Cela s'était passé à peine quelques jours avant sa défaite, jour noir où tous les Guerriers Divins étaient tombés. Mais ce soir là, le loup s'était égaré, et n'avait pas compris du tout ce qui se passait quand le contacte entre les deux êtes s'était fait entre leurs lèvres. Peut-être n'avait-il rien compris quand il s'était fait dévoré tout court.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Les émotions de ce moment lui revinrent comme de la mousse douce-amère. Les effets furent immédiats. Sur le lit, Albérich se frotta un peu contre les couvertures en peaux de loup, en repensant à son épiderme naturellement colorée par le rude climat du pays. Puis le désir le prit d'un coup, comme quand il avait vu le corps nu offert à lui. Pendant ces minutes il se l'était approprié, ne rencontrant aucune résistance.

Albérich prit une main pleine de drap, et ferma les yeux pour retrouver les sensations. Doucement l'autre main descendit le long de sa hanche, le faisant gémir, comme si le touché venait d'une autre personne.

Son esprit l'avait complètement abandonné à son souvenir, ou alors c'était qu'il n'était pas mort…

Sa main, d'abord légèrement, caressa doucement sa virilité, puis il devint plus entreprenant avec lui-même. Il laissait échapper quelques gémissements étouffés tout en sentant sa peau tendre se durcir peu à peu. Les yeux fermés il ne voyait plus Fenrir et son corps métallique et ferme, mais Freya. Et loin de se choquer de cette idée, cela renforça encore plus son plaisir. La peau d'une femme fraîche contre la sienne morte, il était sûr que cela donnerait quelque chose de bon. Il se voyait toucher les lèvres de la jeune fille avec sa langue. Imaginant ces yeux implorants, il lui arracherait sa robe de lin blanc.

Un râle sortit soudain de sa bouche alors qu'il imagina Freya abandonnée dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il la préférait en train de se débattre ou pas… Sous ses doigts son membre était à point et frémissait de plus en plus. Il rêva que la jolie blonde le prenne dans sa bouche…

Les doigts du rouquin se transformèrent en lèvres le cajolant. Il essayait vainement de ne pas gémir trop fort. Mais au moment où Freya enroba entièrement sa langue autour du caillou, Albérich ne put s'empêcher de se soulager à grands flots, maculant le lit.

Le guerrier ferma les yeux un moment. Il n'entendit la porte grincer que quand il était trop tard.

"- Albé… Oh! Excuse-moi!

Megrez se releva pour reconnaître la chevelure spéciale de Mizar, où était-ce Alcor? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, il se sentait tout aussi mal, le visage bien rouge. Frénétiquement il prit la serviette parterre et se la posa dessus. L'intrus n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui.

"- Euh, c'était juste pour dire que Hilda voudrait te voir dans la bibliothèque… Excuse-moi encore…

Albérich fronça les sourcils, n'ayant jamais entendu Syd - il l'avait tout de suite reconnu grâce à ses manières hypocrites quand il avait parlé - s'excuser auprès de lui. Mais là il était gâté: deux excuses! Le guerrier de Zêta allait vite passer la porte quand Albérich le retint. Il se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

"- Qui a-t-il?

Aucun des deux ne dit rien un moment. Megrez semblait hésiter à parler, surprenant à son tour Syd. Il avait un air perdu, ainsi à moitié dénudé, les cheveux humides.

"- Tu pourrais te débarrasser de ça, demanda enfin le rouquin en pointant sa couverture souillée car je vais pas avoir le temps si je suis convoqué. Et ne dit rien à personne.

Le temps que Syd comprenne, un nouveau moment était passé, mais il se décida enfin:

"- Bon, habille-toi vite, et va rejoindre Hilda. Il y aura une autre couverture à ton retour.

Puis le guerrier de Zêta s'en fut vite fait, se sentant étrangement mal à l'aise maintenant en la présence d'Albérich. Dès qu'il croisa un serviteur il lui somma d'aller lui chercher une couverture et de l'amener dans sa chambre à lui.

Le plus mesquin Guerrier Divin, le plus méprisable venait de lui demander deux services en une seule et unique phrase! Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

A son tour Syd entra chez lui, et y découvrit son colocataire, assis sur son lit nonchalamment, lisant un quelconque ouvrage.

"- Enlève tes bottes du lit, ordonna Syd, tu vas tout salir.

L'autre lui rendit un regard moqueur où pointait toujours un lueur naturelle de dureté et cruauté, puis sourit sardoniquement :

"- Je crois que je vais rapidement m'habituer à cette vie. Et puis, c'est pas toi qui doit nettoyer les couvertures, alors qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire?

"- Ecoute Bud, c'est bien de vivre dans la richesse et le luxe, mais il y a un revers à la médaille, et ça s'appelle les bonnes manières. Et ne pas marcher sur le lit avec des bottes boueuses en font partie.

Bien entendu l'ombre n'en fit rien, haussant les épaules et remis le nez dans sa lecture. Syd n'engagea aucune poursuite et s'assit sur le lit jumeau à celui de son frère.

"- Tu lis quoi? Demanda-t-il ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

"- Un ouvrage sur les ourses polaires. Tu veux?

"- Non merci, ça ira.

"- Tu en loupes des trucs toi, c'est vachement intéressant.

"- J'en doute pas.

Ils tombèrent en silence, laissant le feu remplir la pièce de sa présence. Mizar se sentait étrange. Il voulait parler à son frère mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire ce qu'il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre lui-même. Il examina son frère du coin de l'œil: sa peau était plus dure que la sienne et beaucoup moins pale. Son ossature était plus voyante. Son port altier sévère et ferme. Bud s'était coupé les cheveux comme lui quand on l'avait engagé comme son ombre personnelle. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le livre et il semblait médusé par ce qu'il lisait. Les épaules un peu plus musclées ainsi que les avant-bras plus épais que les siens étaient collés à ses côtés. Une vicieuse pensée le prit soudain d'imaginer son frère dans la même situation que Megrez plus tôt… Il poussa l'idée dès qu'il l'eut éprouvé.

"- T'as pas fini de me dévisager! J'suis pas ton chien! Fit l'autre plus durement qu'il ne le voulait mais il était facilement irritable.

Syd sortit de sa torpeur et détourna son regard un peu désorienté. On frappa à la porte: c'était la commande d'une couverture. Bud regarda son frère par-dessus le livre, les yeux inquisiteurs. Syd haussa les épaules sans se donner la peine de répondre et il repartit dans le couloir avec la couverture dans la main…

Albérich ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cette boule dans l'estomac alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Il surmonta tout de même sa gène et entra d'un pas bien plus assuré qu'il ne se sentait. Hilda était là, attablée, le visage dur. La boule d'appréhension se renforça quand il vit aussi Freya, l'air triste. Megrez déglutit avec effort. Syd avait-il dit quelque chose? Non, cela ne tenait pas debout, la princesse l'avait convoqué avant que Syd ne le découvre dans la situation particulièrement lubrique de tout à l'heure.

"- Vous vouliez me voir, ma dame? fit il.

"- Oui Albérich. Assieds-toi.

Il s'assit, raide comme un piquet. Hilda prit son temps avant de recommencer à parler.

"- Je vais être franche avec toi, Albérich. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi.

Le Guerrier Divin rejeta la tête en arrière. En effet, c'était franc de la part de la prêtresse, et c'était tout à son honneur. Il ne dit rien, pourtant il avait une grande envie de se justifier. Mais il n'y eut rien qui vint, et heureusement car il n'aurait en aucun cas pu s'innocenter. Il avait laissé le royaume d'Asgard se jeter dans la ruine.

"- D'ailleurs tu mérites d'être exilé, si ce n'est pas être mis à mort.

Cette fois c'est la jeune blonde qui eut un hoquet. Elle regardait sa sœur impartiale, la suppliant du regard. De nouveau l'esprit d'Albérich se contracta en désir. Désir d'être regardé ainsi. Pourtant il rejeta immédiatement ce sentiment. Comment osai-t-il? Devant sa propre sœur qui était en train de le juger!

"- Mais à la demande de ma sœur sans oublier ce que le Seigneur Odin a fait pour nous, elle m'a demandé de t'épargner, se portant garante de toi. De t'offrir la nouvelle chance que nous avons tous reçue…

Le crépitement du foyer s'éleva dans le nouveau silence. Albérich passait son regard d'Hilda à sa sœur. Il s'attarda sur cette dernière dont il ne savait s'il devait la maudire ou lui en être reconnaissant. Cela allait être l'enfer encore plus tortueux de vivre entouré de personnes inaccessibles et hostiles. Les deux sœurs les premières. Ainsi que Fenrir et Siegfried. Pourtant il y avait Syd qui avait semblé moins agressif face à lui qu'auparavant.

"- Merci, fut-il obligé de répondre tout de même.

Le lendemain tout le palais était en effervescence. Tous préparaient des festivités pour une fête. Le château était devenu une véritable fourmilière. Les cuisiniers étaient derrière leurs fourneaux, les femmes de chambres repassaient les plus beaux habits des lords, les garçons brossaient les chevaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils luisent, les messagers étaient envoyés chaque minute pour apporter des invitations aux différents royaumes.

Pourtant il en existait certains qui n'étaient au courant de rien. Le guerrier de Mizar, par exemple ne semblait en rien remarquer l'agitation autour de lui jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne l'aborder. Il releva une tête surprise quand l'homme lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre ses mesures.

"- Pourquoi diable? Vous ne croyez pas que mon armoire est déjà pleine à craquer?

"- Mais messire, ce sont les ordres de la prêtresse. Tous les nobliaux doivent se voir tailler un nouveau costume pour l'événement.

"- Mais quel événement! Depuis ce matin ce mot est dans toutes les bouches!

"- Mais seigneur, il a été officiellement déclaré le mariage de sa Dame Freya avec le Lord Hagen de Mérak, répondit le cordonnier, hésitant.

Mizar n'en revint pas, et regarda le subordonné avec incrédulité.

"- Comment? Enfin? Mais, pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant?

Mizar entraîna donc l'homme dans sa chambre où se trouvait son frère. Il était d'ailleurs debout sur un petit tabouret, et était entouré de trois jolies filles tournant autour de lui, occupées comme des souris. Quand il vit son frère nobliau, son regard s'éclaira:

"- Syd! Regarde-moi ce tissu! Il paraît que ce la vient des grand pays chauds d'Orient! D'après Albérich, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus au sud.

Syd soupira et se laissa faire, laissant Bud s'enthousiasmer pour un rien. Le tissu, les boutons, l'odeur des cuisines…

Peu de temps après, Syd en eut tellement marre de se type avec son mètre qu'il le vira lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à prendre modèle sur ses anciens costumes. Il n'avait pas grandit tant que ça en l'espace de deux mois non plus!

Il décida de faire un tour, quittant Bud qui était loin d'être terminé. Il aurait quand même souhaité passer plus de temps avec lui. Mais chacun était encore trop séparé par la différence de culture, de principes. Bud s'émerveillait à chaque étincellement de verre en cristal, et trouvait la chasse bien plus passionnant à laquelle son jumeau s'opposait avec véhémence. Il en résultait des conflits verbaux où Bud traitait Syd de précieux, et Syd qualifiait Bud de goujat. Ou alors, et pire, leurs querelles engendraient des silences pesants et culpabilisants.

Syd flânait alors dans les cours de la bâtisse, s'amusant à voir tous ses gens si excités par l'union à venir. Fallait dire qu'on l'attendait depuis un moment déjà cette fête, mais plus le temps passait plus le silence faisait office de réponse. Hagen n'aurait jamais le cran à demander la main de la princesse.

Et s'il allait féliciter le guerrier blond? Syd se redirigea vers les appartements privés du prince. Mais était-il là…?

WAM!

"- Ne me touchez pas bande de bons à rien! Et le prochain qui ose me menacer avec une de ces aiguilles, je l'embrocherai moi-même devant une église!

Il était là. Syd entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

"- Syd! Se réjoui le cheval fou. Aide-moi à me débarrasser de ses cloportes visqueux qui n'en perdent pas une pour me piquer!

Mizar rit mais ne fit rien. Hagen était habillé en blanc, avec des bordures dorées.

"- Pourtant, je te trouve très élégant ainsi, remarqua Syd.

"- Oui! Moi aussi je trouve, mais ces types veulent ajouter des perles aux manches et sur le col, ainsi que ce qu'ils appellent une 'cravate'! Et puis quoi encore? Pourquoi pas des petits rubans roses pendant qu'on y est?

Syd ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la détresse enfantine de son ami.

"- Désolé Hagen. A la guerre comme à la guerre. Figure-toi aussi que j'essaye de fuir un cordonnier aux airs de raton laveur qui insistait pour dessiner des motifs jaunes sur mon pantalon noir.

Et il sortit. Syd n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir Siegfried, et sûrement que lui aussi devait avoir à batailler contre ses propres habilleurs. Mais comment faisait Bud pour apprécier tout ça? Lui, trouvait ça étouffant, alors qu'il avait vécu là-dedans toute sa vie, alors que Bud, qui avait grandit dans des grands espaces enneigés semblait adorer ce nouvel aspect de la vie.  
Comment pouvait-il supporter même d'être prisonnier de quatre murs?

Le guerrier de Zêta marchait à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs, tendant l'oreille au cas où on le suivrait. Mais non, on l'avait sûrement oublié pour l'instant. Syd soupira et se détendit. Quelle plaie ces serviteurs quand ils le veulent!

Dans un coin sombre, il fut surpris de voir une ombre tapie. Il s'approcha, méfiant, mais confiant. C'était sûrement un petit page qui voulait se prendre une journée de congé. Il s'approcha:

"- Hé! Toi, pourquoi tu ne travailles pas comme les autres?

Il recula surpris quand l'autre leva la tête:

"- Albérich! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans se coin poussiéreux?

Même dans l'obscurité, Syd se rendait bien compte qu'il n'allait pas bien. Son visage était ravagé de tics, et il tremblait un peu. Visiblement il ne se sentait pas très bien.

Il ne répondit pas, il en semblait incapable. Syd se pencha vers lui, et passa son bras sous ses épaules. L'autre ne montrait aucun signe de résistance, et fut amené dans une chambre éclairée et chauffée. C'était une luxueuse chambre à coucher parfumée, et une bassine d'eau chaude était prête pour le bain.

Syd décida qu'un peu d'eau chaude ramènerait Albérich à lui. D'ailleurs il avait la chaire de poule.

Mizar lui enleva sa chemise froissée, prit un gant, et la trempa dans l'eau chaude, puis le passa sur la peau d'Albérich. Son regard vert était étrangement fixe, et il ne semblait pas remarquer ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Sans poser de questions, Syd continua à passer l'eau sur le corps de l'autre, et remarqua avec plaisir que ce dernier se détendait un peu. Il nettoya son visage, et lui passa une serviette sur les épaules pour pas qu'il attrapât froid.

"- Syd? Balbutia soudain Albérich.

"- Oui? Tu vas mieux? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

"- Est-ce que c'est vrai que la princesse Freya va se marier avec Hagen?

"- Heu, oui, Albérich, c'est en effet le cas, répondit Syd prudemment.

Le visage de Megrez se contracta, et Syd remarqua nettement les poings d'Albérich se former.

"- Cela te pose-t-il un problème? Demanda Mizar, sur la défensive.

Mais on ne répondit pas. Syd commença à éprouver du doute.

"- Albérich, tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé? Je ne dirai rien, tu le sais bien.

Albérich avait soudain très chaud, et une étrange envie le prit.

Il regarda lentement Syd qui semblait inquiet. Il osait même poser une main sur son épaule.

"- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me touches ainsi? Demanda Albérich tel un serpent en regardant la main blanche.

Surpris, Syd la retira, les yeux froncés. Il hésitait entre partir tout de suite, ou poser les deux mains par pure provocation.

"- Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai posé plus qu'une simple main sur toi, décida-t-il de dire.

Par réflexe le rouquin à la mèche regarda son corps et se découvrit à moitié nu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à toujours se trouver dans de telles situations en la présence de l'autre? Il tira la serviette plus vers lui, et n'osait plus regarder l'autre en face. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait?

"- Que s'est il passé? Demanda-t-il, pas assuré.

Syd ria:

"- Oh, rien de bien méchant. Je t'ai trouvé dans un trou plein de poussière, alors je t'ai emmené ici et je t'ai un peu nettoyé. Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu faisais là à chialer comme une fille?

Une rougeur se répandit sur les traits d'Albérich.

"- Non, je ne préfère pas. Tu peux dire aux autres que je n'assisterai pas aux festivités. Je suis malade.

"- Je veux bien le croire, mais pas suffisamment pour manquer une telle cérémonie.

"- J'ai dit que je n'irai pas!

Syd fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es allé voir Hilda hier soir?

"- Rien, maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

"- Tu sais, si tu veux partir, la porte est ouverte, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te retenir.

Interloqué un moment, l'autre ne bougea pas, la bouche ouverte. Une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Enfin, il se leva, et sortit.

Syd resta un moment songeur, regardant le feu, quand il sentit une présence, à ces côtés.

"- Albé… Présuma-t-il, mais s'arrêta, constatant son erreur. Oh, excusez moi princesse. Mais que faites-vous là, ne devriez vous pas vous préparer pour votre mariage?

"- Si, sourit Freya, c'est ce que je fais. C'est ici la chambre où je me prépare.

"- Oh! Je suis confus, pardonnez-moi, je, je m'en vais tout de suite!

"- Oh non, Syd. Tu peux rester le temps que les couturières arrivent.

C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait! Voir les couturières!

"- Euh, non princesse, excusez-moi vivement, mais il faut que j'y aille.

Il allait franchir la porte.

"- Syd, une minute s'il te plait.

Mizar était obligé d'obéir.

"- Oui?

"- Je m'inquiète pour Albérich.

"- Vous avez entendu notre conversation?

"- Oui, je n'ai pu m'en empêcher.

Eh bien Hagen, pensa Syd, j'espère que si jamais tu as des maîtresses, tu seras très discret.

"- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse? Demanda Syd, un peu sur la défensive. Je l'ai trouvé là par hasard, je n'en sais pas plus.

"- Syd, Albérich a changé. En bien, j'en suis sûre, mais c'est pour ça qu'il est si bouleversé. Il faut l'aider!

"- Très bien, demandez à ses amis de l'aider alors. Oh, c'est vrai, Albérich n'a pas d'amis, on se demande pourquoi, railla méchamment Syd.

Ceci n'était pas fait pour faire rire la princesse qui le regarda sévèrement avec ses yeux d'enfants.

"- Parle-en aux autres. Vous devez l'aider.

"- Qu'il s'aide lui-même! Fenrir l'évite comme la peste, Thor l'aurait déjà tué s'il n'était pas si rapide, Siegfried ne veut même pas en entendre parler, tout comme votre fiancé, et quant à Mime, allait savoir ce qu'il pense. C'est encore plus une énigme qu'Albérich lui-même!

"- Mais tu l'as bien aidé là, tu me l'as dis à l'instant.

"- Oui, et je me demande pourquoi, répondit-il, le ton adouci.

"- Et ton frère?

Une lueur dangereuse passa à travers les yeux de Syd:

"- Je ne laisserai jamais Albérich l'approcher!

Freya resta silencieuse un moment. Syd décida alors de prendre congé, énervé. Il se leva, salua, et sortit.

"- Il est là!

Syd se retourna, et vit son cordonnier.

Oh non! Et il prit la poudre d'escampette.

Des trompettes, des cries de voix, la cérémonie battait à plein régime et résonnait à travers tout le royaume. Et comme promis, le seigneur Albérich n'y était pas. D'ailleurs personne de remarqua son absence, et ceux qui s'en redirent compte se gardèrent bien de le rappeler aux autres.

Enfermé dans sa chambre, l'oreiller sur ses oreilles, le rouquin jurait contre tout ce bruit insupportable qui signifiait sa défaite la plus totale: il avait tout perdu. Ils étaient heureux, sûrement parce qu'il ne partageait pas leur joie.

Qu'ils aillent tous au Diable!

D'une oreille distraite il suivait inconsciemment le déroulement de la fête. La proclamation des vœux, puis le banquet, les discours, les danses, les jeux. Les choses continuèrent ainsi un bon moment, puis peu à peu se calmèrent à moins que cela ne soit lui qui tombait dans un état second.

_T'as pas l'air en forme, mon pauvre Albérich. Pourtant tu ne devrais pas être surpris. Tu as l'air d'oublier que tu n'es plus comme avant. Tu fais pitié à voir._

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à aller se terrer dans sa forêt et se mettre lui-même en sépulture.

Un bruit. Faible, mais perceptible.

"- Albérich? T'es là?

L'intéressé grinça des dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore celui-là?

"- J'entre, j'espère que t'es décent.

Retour à la réalité. Syd entra, fringué dans ses habits de noce, tiré à quatre épingles.

"- Fous le camp!

Albérich enfonça sa tête encore plus dans le tissu du volumineux coussin.

"- Cesse de faire l'enfant. Le dîner va être servi, et tu es ordonné par la princesse Freya de venir y assister.

Megrez sentit son cœur se ramollir, et la colère revint à la charge. Il n'était pas une femmelette non plus! Non, plutôt terriblement jaloux.

"- Comment ça? La princesse ne va pas manger en tête à tête avec son guerrier? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

Albérich n'eut pas la force de mettre toute sa rancœur dans sa phrase.

"- Apparemment non. Allez viens, tu fais attendre tout le monde.

"- Dis leur que je suis malade, refusa l'autre.

Il sentit Syd bouger, puis plus rien. Serait-il partit? Au fond, l'ancien guerrier de Delta sentit un gouffre se former en lui. Il ne voulait pas que Syd parte. Il était au fond de bonne compagnie. Il lui en voulut de ne pas insister, le tirer hors du lit et l'amener sur l'épaule, si besoin est, jusqu'au dîner. Brusquement il se retourna, comme pour le rappeler, mais son regard croisa celui de Syd. Il était resté dans sa chambre, et s'était même rapproché.

"- Tu as perdu quelque chose? Demanda Albérich pour dissimuler sa surprise.

L'autre ne répondit pas et s'approcha jusqu'au bord du lit et s'assit. Il regardait le rouquin avec un regard étrangement fixe et serein. Albérich, toujours allongé sur le ventre, le regardait curieusement de biais.

Puis, doucement, Syd posa sa main sur son dos, et avec précaution la fit monter de son long, puis arrivé à la nuque il caressa ses cheveux sang. Ses gestes étaient doux et stables, quoiqu'un peu téméraire à certains moments, quand ses doigts effleuraient sa tempe jusqu'à sa joue. Mais Albérich se sentait comme submerger par ce contact et continuait de fixer le visage de Syd qui était indéchiffrable, les yeux orange mis-clos.

"- Allez, viens avec moi, il faut que tu manges un peu, cela fera très plaisir à la princesse que tu sois à sa table lors d'un si heureux jour, souffla l'homme à la chevelure turquoise.

Et étrangement Albérich se laissa faire docilement. Il se leva. Syd lui arrangea ses vêtements et ils allèrent rejoindre la salle du dîner.

A la table, étaient assis seulement les guerriers divins ainsi que les deux princesses. Les invités et non invités (car le mariage avait été ouvert à tous, et pas tous ne furent forcément invités) étaient toujours entrain de faire la fête au village, là où avait eu lieu la cérémonie. Syd s'étant absenté, Bud en profita pour faire le clown:

"- …J'étais donc saoul comme un cochon, et qui vois-je arrivé! La coquine blonde de tout à l'heure! On aurait dit qu'elle avait été traînée dans la boue! Alors j'lui dis: "Hé, toi! T'étais pas blonde tout à l'heure!" Hahaha!

Tous le regardaient les yeux grands ou froncés, l'air répulsif ou dégoûté. Bud sembla étonné:

"- Ben ça alors, elle m'a fait exactement la même tête que vous à l'instant! En fin de comte, elle me cracha dans l'œil, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi!

Certains esquissèrent des sourires forcés, mais il eut un silence gêné.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit comme bêtises Bud, pour que tout le monde soit si indisposé? Se fit entendre la voix de Syd arrivant avec Albérich.

"- Syd! Sursauta Bud. Moi? Rien du tout. Je suis resté calme comme une image, comme promis!

Syd lui lança un regard dubitatif, mais aussi amusé.

"- Albérich! S'écria une autre voix, bien plus aigue. Je suis ravie! Viens, viens manger avec nous!

Albérich prit place entre le princesse Freya qui l'avait accueillit et Siegfried. Syd était juste à côté de Fenrir qui avait eu la bonté de mettre une chemise remplaçant la loque qu'il portait. Cela avait relevé du miracle que les couturiers soient encore vivants après avoir approché le loup sauvage et n'en avaient perdus qu'un œil.

Fenrir regardait Albérich avec un mélange de rage et crainte. Il avait grogné lors de son arrivée dans la salle. Thor fit comme si de rien était, Mime était toujours égal à lui-même. Hagen s'était raidi en voyant le rouquin prendre place de l'autre côté de sa femme, et Siegfried ne pouvait empêcher quelques regards méprisants de temps à autre.

Syd soupira. Elle en avait de belle la princesse Freya! Elle l'avait commandé d'un regard urgent pour qu'il aille chercher l'ancien guerrier de Delta, mais il plaignait plus qu'autre chose Albérich, entouré de gens qui n'hésiteraient pas à le chasser à la première occasion.

"- Ceci est vraiment excellant! Je me régale! S'exalta une énième fois Thor, essayant lamentablement de détendre l'atmosphère.

"- Je t'en pris Thor, resserre-toi, permit Hilda, en bout de table. Et toi aussi Albérich. Ne regarde pas ton assiette bêtement, et mange, et la princesse fit signe qu'on serve les guerriers.

Avant qu'un serviteur ait pu prendre possession du plat fumant Thor s'en était déjà emparé. Mais il s'arrêta en plein mouvement sous les mots de la souveraine. Il hésita, semblant se décider à faire quelque chose, et il reposa le plat, prit l'assiette d'Albérich, et le servit copieusement, pour ensuite vider le plat dans sa propre auge.

"- Hé hé, ricana Bud sous le regard sceptique de son frère. Vous en faites tous une tête. Ceci est sensé être un jour heureux! Personne n'est encore mort à ce que je sache!

"- Toi, t'en perds pas une pour te taire! Cingla le véritable guerrier de Zêta.

"- Ho, toi, laisse-moi un peu tranquille! Allé, musique Maestro, ordonna Bud d'un air faussement hautain à Mime.

Le jumeau se leva alors d'un pas leste malgré l'alcool ingurgité. Mime, amusé et curieux de ce que cet étrange jeune homme allait faire, s'éloigna de la table sortit sa lyre de nulle part et commença un air un peu plus joyeux mais tout aussi qualitatif que ses anciennes prestations.

Bud alla jusqu'à Hilda, lui proposa sa main, souriant comme un démon, et devant le regard effaré de cette dernière, sans aucune hésitation il la prit par la taille et l'entraîna jusqu'au centre de la grande pièce, et commença à tourbillonner sous les cris qui devinrent bientôt des rires de la jeune femme.

Tourbillonnant comme le vent, valsant à l'improviste, ne suivant pas du tout le rythme imposé par Mime, le couple riait comme des enfants.

Ceux attablés furent contaminés par cette soudaine crise d'hystérie après leur moment de surprise.

"- Regardez! Il lui marche sur les pieds! Vraiment il est pas doué! Se moquèrent-ils.

Le premier à arrêter de rire fut Siegfried qui regardait maintenant Bud avec un brin de colère jalouse.

Quant à Hagen, il prit alors plus gracieusement Freya et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse improvisée, et ils s'élancèrent avec élégance, enlacés, plus respectueux de la musique de Mime.

Fenrir qui s'était détendu avec cette nouvelle agitation poussa un hurlement de joie bestial qui glaça jusqu'à même les feux dans les cheminées. Il fut accueilli par tout un tas de regards hostiles et un brin effrayés des autres. Fenrir, mort de honte, replongea dans son assiette ou il ne restait que quelques os rognés. La musique s'était éteinte ainsi que les rires.

"- Désolé… s'excusa-t-il lamentablement.

C'est alors qu'on entendit une sorte de pouffement venant d'Albérich qui ne pu retenir son rire. Rire moqueur qui renfrogna encore plus le guerrier animal, mais bientôt Albérich fut rejoint de tous les autres dans une nouvelle crise de rire, et Fenrir ne pu s'empêcher de les rejoindre dans leur éclats de joies.

Les danses reprirent avec la musique.

"- Eh ben, entre mon frère avec ses vannes à deux balles et Fenrir avec ses hurlements nous courrons droit à la catastrophe! Dit Syd d'un air faussement contrarié avant de sourire.

"- Eh, c'est trop cool ce que tu as fait là, Fenrir, s'exclama Siegfried, faudra nous apprendre un de ces soir.

"- C'est ça, bientôt on va tous nous retrouver hurlant à la lune!

"- Cesse de faire ton rabat-joie Syd!

"- Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Ta partenaire t'a viré parce que tu lui cassais trop les pieds?

En effet, Bud était revenu s'assoire à côté de son frère, et maintenant on voyait Hilda au bras de son guerrier d'Alpha, parcourant avec légèreté le planché. A la première occasion, Duhbe avait prit la place de l'ombre.

"- Pourtant on ne pourra pas apprendre à hurler tel un loup en un jour, s'exprima une première fois Albérich. Il y a plusieurs manières de faire, dépendant ce que l'on veut dire.

"- Et comment on veut hurler "qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?"? Demanda Bud.

"- Tais-toi un peu, fit Syd.

"- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire à l'instant? Demanda Thor, tout à coup très intéressé à son tour.

Fenrir fut submergé de question et se retrouva incapable d'expliquer quoi que cela soit. Il rougissait à vu d'œil, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Hagen et Freya revinrent s'assoire, la jeune femme essoufflée.

"- T'es pas fatigué Mime? De toujours faire le même air? Demanda le blond entre deux gorgé.

"- Oh, tu sais, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de jouer, je pourrais faire ça toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, on les retrouva tous pour la plupart ronflants, éparpillés tout autour de la pièce. Seule la princesse Freya et son époux étaient ailleurs, ainsi que le guerrier de Delta, et la prêtresse. Siegfried l'avait raccompagnée à sa chambre et était revenu pour un dernier verre qu'il ne finit qu'à moitié avant de s'affaler sur la table. Dans un coin Bud s'était retrouvé endormi dans les bras de son frère; Fenrir s'était couché sur un tapis devant la cheminée que les serviteurs entretenaient toute la nuit sans faire de bruit, et Mime était assis fixant ce feu, comme hypnotisé.

Dans la chambre de noce, dans le grand lit douillet blanc s'agitaient deux silhouettes espiègles sous les couvertures. Hagen avait été réveillé par Freya après peu d'heures de sommeils et continuaient là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Le guerrier embrassait sa princesse avec une passion sulfureuse, et ses mouvements étaient brûlants sur la peau de glace de sa bien-aimée. Freya était totalement soumise à la fureur de cet homme de passion, et le laissait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, donnant tout ce qu'elle pouvait avec une aisance excitante.

Hagen était aveuglé par son bonheur, et ses doigts goûtaient à cette chaire, plongeant dedans, alors qu'il croquait avec appétit dans cette source de plaisir charnel.

Freya haletait, ressentant douleur et allégresse en même temps, les frontières entre les deux étant abolies. Ses cris exprimaient les deux. Elle tremblait sous l'autre, leur deux corps suant, glissant l'un sur l'autre. Leur peau l'une dans l'autre.

Bestialement Hagen assuma son rôle dominant, et s'allongea aux côtés de la blonde, profitant de ce moment de calme avec elle.

Freya caressait doucement le torse ferme de son mari. Ses joues étaient rouges, et elle se sentait un peu courbaturée, pas habitué à se genre d'exercice et de jouissance. Pourtant son visage semblait soucieux.

"- Hagen, souffla-t-elle.

"- Mmm, oui? Fit Hagen, les yeux fermés, embrassant la petite main sinueuse de sa femme.

"- Je voudrais te parler.

"- Tout ce que tu veux.

"- Je voudrais te parler d'Albérich.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le guerrier de Bêta se redressa comme sur un ressort, le regard incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait avec ce gnome? Là, dans leur lit, lors de leur nuit de noce? Elle était tombée sur la tête?

"- Mais, mais, bredouilla-t-il, prit de court.

"- Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait, c'est très important.

"- Mais, tu veux en parler, là, maintenant, sur le champ?

"- Oui.

Hagen soupira, se reposant doucement sur la poitrine de sa bien-aimée. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, tout en parlant. Mérak eut dû mal à se contenir, mais la laissa finir…

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir, l'ombre de Zêta s'éveillait petit à petit. Il trouvait son lit bien moins confortable qu'avant, mais il s'y sentait étrangement bien plus à l'aise, sentant une chaleur agréable et reposante. Ce n'est que quand il revint un peu plus vers le monde rigide d'Asgard qu'il sentit son oreiller plus vivant qu'à l'accoutumé. Perplexe, il cligna des yeux relevant la tête, et fit une tête déconcertée. Normal que son polochon bouge: c'était sur le corps de son frère qu'il roupillait. Pourtant une vague de froid le prit quand, pendant un moment, ce corps ne bougeait plus. Bud resta immobile un moment. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il plus? Pourquoi était-il froid comme ça?

Non, se mit à gémir son être, non, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, maintenant, tout de suite. NON!

"- Bud?

Il sursauta, et tourna la tête. Mime qui avait le feu dans son regard, l'air froid.

"- Oui? Fit-il, la voix enrouée par le sommeil.

"- Arrête de trembler. Si tu as froid, viens près du feu, conseilla Mime en contemplant les flammes.

Bud se releva, s'étira, et doucement, il passa son jumeau sur ses bras, et le transporta. Son frère était flasque, inerte. Il entra dans le couloir froid, et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Quelle heure était-il? Le château semblait endormi, sans vie. Il ne rencontra personne sur le chemin, et il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, la maudissant de grincer comme un sifflet.

Il allongea le corps sur le lit, le tout sans l'avoir réveillé. Sa respiration était visible, descendant du le bas de sa gorge, jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Bud remarquait que son frère, depuis un certain moment, était beaucoup sur les nerfs. Il était soucieux. Mais là, il n'affichait rien. Son visage était neutre, imbécile. Bud eut soudain la grande envie de l'étreindre, lui montrer que même s'il était parfois pénible, et semblait être plus un fardeau à long terme qu'un véritable cadeau, il pouvait quand même lui montrer qu'il pouvait être digne de sa confiance.

Bud le connaissait mieux que Syd ne se connaissait lui-même, mieux que Bud ne se possédait.

Mais cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que Syd était travaillé. Bud laissa son frère se reposer seule, et repartit. Il avait faim.

(à suivre…)

ça vous a plu? Vous voulez la suite?

reviewez svp.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello! Me revoilà avec le deuxième volet d'Asgard (roulement de tambours!). Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, et plus particulièrement à Fushicho, Ange, Choupinet et Marionnette pour leurs encouragements. Dites-moi si cette suite vous plait.

Bonne lecture!

**ASGARD**

La journée passa vite. Certains ne se réveillaient que maintenant, d'autres finissaient les restes de la fête, d'autres encore lisaient. Et Albérich faisait parti de ceux qui lisaient. Un livre poussiéreux, qui mourrait au fond de la bibliothèque sans que personne n'y affiche la moindre importance pour lui. Pourtant il n'était pas si vieux que ça, ce livre. Albérich l'avait découvert peu avant le jour maudit où Asgard tomba en ruine, et l'avait garder soigneusement en vue de l'utiliser quand son plan aura marché. Hélas, il n'était aujourd'hui pas le maître d'Asgard, il n'était donc plus d'aucune utilité.

_Mais il n'est jamais trop tard, tu sais._

Le rouquin lisait avidement cet ouvrage, émerveillé devant tant d'horreur et cruauté. Son coeur frappait sa poitrine prête à y faire un trou pour s'y éjecter, sa main tremblait un peu alors qu'il tournait les pages impatiemment. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cet homme si terrible. Sur les idées qu'il imposait, sur les mesures qu'il mettait en place.

"- Tiens, Albérich, t'es là, constata une voix.

L'interpellé, prit dans sa lecture, n'avait pas entendu l'intrus entrer, et se retourna vivement pour faire face à la figure de Bud, une assiette à la main.

Du cadre de la porte tout au bout d'un couloir entouré d'étagères, il marcha jusqu'à Albérich et passa un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Megrez.

"- Ne mange pas ici! Tu vas mettre des miettes pleine partout, réprima le lecteur.

Et pour cause, la part de gâteau de Bud laissait des traînés partout sur le livre.

"- Tu lis quoi? Demanda plutôt Bud, trop habitué aux réprimandes de son frère pour faire attention à celles des autres.

"- Rien qui ne t'intéresse. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix.

Bud fit la moue:

"- Pff, j'allais juste t'annoncer que si tu voulais manger, il n'y aura pas de deuxième service, le personnelle étant en congé, et l'homme s'éclipsa.

"- Grr, serra Albérich des dents, il peux pas fermer des portes non plus, celui-là?

"- Je t'ai entendu! Cira la voix de Bud du couloir.

Albérich se leva, ferma son bouquin, et sans trop y réfléchir le jeta au feu, et sans un dernier regard pour le papier souillé il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il avait pourtant les yeux dilatés et fixes, comme bouleversé.

_Noooooooooon, comment as-tu pu? T'es devenu complètement fou, ma parole!_

(Pour ceux qui veulent savoir de quel livre il s'agit, c'est Mein Kampf d'Adolf Hitler)

Le déjeuner, ou petit déjeuner pour certains, se passa bien. Après le départ de Hilda dont certaines affaires l'appelaient, rejoint par sa sœur qui montrait de plus en plus d'intérêt politique de son royaume, Hagen demanda l'attention de tous, ce qui était un peu dure à avoir quand Bud envoyait des grains de riz sur un Fenrir qui grognait, agacé.

Hagen envoya un coup de pied au jumeau et le fustigea du regard. Bud resta silencieux un moment.

"- Bon, maintenant que j'ai un peu de silence, je voudrais vous faire part d'une excursion qu'on fera demain.

Siegfried fronça les sourcils. Ils n'avaient jamais fait de sorties tous ensemble auparavant. D'ailleurs ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Ou si peu. Son regard clair croisa celui de braise de Syd qui devait penser la même chose.

"- Cela se fera deux par deux, et il y aura une bonne marche à faire. Bien sûr, ceci est obligatoire, alors je ne veux pas connaître vos avis là-dessus. Et bien sûr, Mime et moi-même n'y participerons pas, étant les deux organisateurs.

"- Mais c'est quoi cette arnaque? Demanda Fenrir. Si je ne veux pas marcher, je ne marche pas! On ne va pas m'obliger à me crever pour rien!

"- Oui! Il a raison. C'est quoi toute cette histoire! Cria à son tour Thor.

S'engendre alors tout un tas d'exclamations.

Hagen attendit patiemment que tout le monde se calme, préparé à ce genre d'agitation et remarques. Il soupira quand même. Vraiment, Freya avait intérêt à reconnaître son mérite dans cette histoire, vu tout ce qu'il subissait.

Des regards suspicieux de la part de Siegfried furent jetés sur Mime, qui ne disait jamais grand-chose, laissant le pauvre Hagen se débrouiller tout seul. Le guerrier d'Alpha se demandait pourquoi Mime était plus au courant des projets de Hagen que lui ne l'était. Bud, quant à lui était tout excité par ce nouveau jeu.

Un calme relatif s'installa, et Hagen reprit:

"- Si vous me laissiez un peu finir, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous énerver comme ça. Donc, le but de, heu, cette expédition, est en fait plus un divertissement qu'un devoir…

"- Comment? Fit Syd. Explique-toi.

Hagen rougissait de plus en plus, semblant assez gêné par ce qu'il allait dire.

"- Le but, intervient pour une fois Mime, est une sorte de chasse au trésor. Vous seriez assigné à un partenaire, avec des énigmes, et voilà!

Silence. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire? Là, tous, sauf peut-être Bud, fusillaient le guerrier de Mérak.

"- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui en aie eu l'idée! Se défendit le blond.

"- C'est cool! Se réjouit bien évidement Bud, les mains jointes. Et on a le droit de choisir nos partenaires! Demanda-t-il, s'agrippant comme un gamin au bras de son frère.

"- Non! Je ne veux pas être avec toi, vint la réaction immédiate de Syd.

Bud fut rejeté assez méchamment.

"- Enfin, on vous laisse libre de choisir avec qui vous voulez être.

Commença alors un temps où ils se regardèrent tous avec méfiance, pesant le pour et le contre. Mime, lui était bien content de ne pas à avoir à faire cette expédition complètement idiote, et se demandait pourquoi Hagen lui avait demandé d'être son associé pour cette journée.

"- Et que va être la récompense? Questionna Bud, l'esprit de compétition.

Hagen ne put s'empêcher un grand sourire:

"- Un baiser de sa dame Hilda!

La figure de Siegfried se décomposa aussi rapidement que si on lui avait transpercé le corps. Hagen était hilare:

"- Ah, Siegfried! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, c'était très drôle! Allons, je rigole. La récompense, et bien, c'est…

L'orateur regarda son associé pour la réponse.

"- Eh bien, on ne sait pas encore en fait. C'est la princesse Hilda qui la décrétera au vainqueur. Si jamais vainqueur il y a. Mais il paraît que la récompense en vaut vraiment la peine.

"- Bon, qu'importe, décréta Bud. Moi je me paire avec Syd!

"- Non!

"- Si!

"- Ne commence pas Bud! Je n'ai aucune envie que tu sois… Syd pâlit, ne pouvant continuer sa phrase.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as Syd? Demanda ironiquement Bud sous un sourire carnassier pour camoufler son véritable sentiment. Tu peux le dire, que je sois toujours là, que je sois comme toi. Tu peux le dire. Dis à quel point cela te répugne.

"- Je me demande où tu vas cherchez de telles inepties! Mais si tu continues ainsi, c'est véritablement l'opinion que j'aurais de toi!

"- Bon, vous n'avez pas fini vos bêtises! S'interposa Siegfried, habitué et exaspéré autant que les autres par ces excès de remarques vindicatives.

Les deux frères se griffèrent du regard:

"- Pff, émit Bud. Tu ne veux pas être avec moi parce que c'est toujours avec Siegfried que tu veux être!

Syd grinça des dents. Mais c'était quoi cette jalousie qu'affichait son frère? Il devenait insupportable.

"- Non, pas du tout. Je vais y aller avec Albérich.

La personne désignée sursauta et regarda Syd étrangement. Bud n'eut rien à répondre à ça. Siegfried était tout aussi surpris qu'Albérich.

"- Bien voilà qui est désigné. Syd avec Albérich, Bud avec Siegfried, et Fenrir avec Thor, désigna Hagen rapidement, semblant très heureux de la répartition.

Commença alors une vague de protestation.

"- Ah non! Je ne vais pas avec le mouton frisé! Objecta Bud, toujours à faire des histoires.

"- Et de mon côté, je ne suis pas très heureux d'être avec un goujat comme toi, répliqua le guerrier d'Alpha. Hagen, je veux bien être avec Thor à la rigueur.

Hagen commençait à sentir la migraine pointer, aiguisée comme une aiguille. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains. Freya, pensa-t-il, tant pis, tu ne vas pas avoir ce que tu veux, là:

"- Très bien, souffla-t-il. Nous allons tirer au sort. Le sort décidera, et personne n'objectera!

Ainsi soit-il. On tira au sort dans un chapeau. La répartition était tout autre qu'on aurait pu le croire. Mais Siegfried et Syd furent bien heureux de se retrouver ensemble. Quant à Bud, il fut jumelé avec Thor, et bien sûr, Fenrir et Albérich se retrouvèrent à faire équipe, pour leur malheur…

Le lendemain il ne neigeait pas, et les différents jeunes hommes étaient éparpillés par deux sur le vaste territoire du nord.

"- Comment ça tu sais pas lire? S'écria une voix incrédule. Maintenant si ni moi, et ni toi ne sachons lire, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait toute ta vie toi, pour ne pas savoir lire du grec?

Deux ombres, une massive et une filiforme étaient courbées sur un petit parchemin. Bud, étant la silhouette filiforme et qui venait de s'exprimer, recula, mécontent:

"- Pff, quelle idée d'être ensemble aussi! Je voulais être avec mon frère, moi!

"- Je croyais que tu pouvais lire? Demanda Thor, personnifiant le calme même.

"- Oui, mais pas le grec! Langue des incultes! Et surtout langue des vainqueurs!

Thor fronça les sourcils à ça, mais décida de ne pas réagir. Il dit pourtant:

"- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop avec ton frère? Il est sous beaucoup de pression.

Bud le regarda, les sourcils froncés à leur tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à Thor de s'occuper des affaires des autres? Et depuis quand est-ce que le guerrier de Gama devenait-il expert dans les relations fraternelles sanguinaires?

"- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me parler de choses dont vous ne connaissez même pas le tiers? Répondit-il peut-être plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Thor n'ajouta rien et ils restèrent silencieux un moment. La journée promettait d'être longue. Bud soupira:

"- Ben, comme on est bloqué jusqu'à la fin, on peut toujours rentrer au sec au château. Et puis avec tous les autres dehors, cela va être calme, et je pourrais manger à ma guise.

Thor acquiesça. Les chasses aux trésors, ce n'était pas son truc. Mais il était évident que Bud était vachement déçu. Quel gamin celui-là quand il le voulait!

Ils étaient partis de bonne heure récupérer un papier – après une longue marche dans la neige sur des chevaux endormis – bien entendu illisible. Bref, il faisait plus chaud au château de toute façon.

Si les chevaux de Thor et Bud étaient raplapla, ceux d'Albérich et Fenrir avait du jus! Notamment à cause du fait que Fenrir avait le don de mettre l'animal sur les nerfs, ainsi que sur ses pattes arrières et investissait le cheval d'une peur sans nom. D'ailleurs cela devenait trop dangereux de prendre deux chevaux pour leur sécurité, et Fenrir s'était opposé à grimper sur le mammifère avec ferveur.

Albérich se retrouva donc sur un cheval instable, et Fenrir en bas, courant à une bonne vitesse dans la neige. Mais pas suffisamment vite.

"- Fenrir! Appela le rouquin. T'es où?

Et en général il arrivait, tout couvert de neige, les cheveux, si on pouvait qualifier cette tignasse grise crade de cheveux, trempés.

Quand ils croisaient le regard, Fenrir avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Il lui avait fait mal, sans qu'il ne comprenne véritablement pourquoi ou comment. Il ne comprenait pas les choses humaines, mais Albérich n'était pas un humain. Plutôt un monstre. Il les aurait tous tué en fin de compte si Shiryu, contre qui il s'était mesuré ne l'avait pas arrêté. Au fond Fenrir savait qu'il n'avait pas à se battre contre le guerrier de Delta. Il avait déjà perdu. Le rouquin avait exercé son touché sur lui, sa domination, de telle manière qu'il lui avait été impossible de faire quelque chose contre. Mais en même temps cette situation était impossible à supporter.

L'être aux yeux verts l'avait coincé contre un mur. Il aurait pu réagir à ce moment là, mais il avait été hypnotisé par l'agressivité malsaine sortant des orbes glauques. Et puis après cela avait été trop tard. Le charme de sa main opérait sur son corps, le drapant d'une chaleur en fait bienvenue entre ces pierres froides. Il ne connaissait rien. Albérich lui faisait mal, le faisait souffrir, et cela était au fond son intention, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y trouver un certain plaisir.

Albérich l'avait maltraité, lui écarquillant la peau, lui enfonçant ses doigts. La sensation avait été si brusque, si intense, si jouissante, qu'il s'était laissé aller, en réclamant plus. Sur le moment l'animal n'avait plus grand-chose comme volonté, et l'après coup avait été rude. Albérich s'était comporté de façon bestial, et était parti d'un coup, à grand pas, remettant à la va-vite son froc, le laissant là, comme un chien, prenant avec lui toute la chaleur, lui laissant le dégoût, car Fenrir n'était pas dupe: il savait pertinemment que ce qui s'était passé était horrible et nauséabond.

"- Fenrir, tu nous retardes. Tu n'as cas monter sur le cheval avec moi, proposa le cavalier un brin exaspéré.

"- Pff, on ne me verra jamais grimper sur un gibier! Rétorqua l'homme.

"- Très bien, je vais y aller tout seul, décida Albérich.

Mais il ne fit aucun geste, attendant que l'autre prenne un choix définitif. Fenrir réfléchit un instant, puis accepta. Il devait faire ce truc idiot, le choix n'était même pas envisageable.

Il prit un pas vers la bête qui se tendit, les oreilles en arrière, regardant l'ombre s'approchant d'un œil dilaté, tête en l'air, apeurée. Albérich tenait tant bien que mal l'animal sous contrôle. Il tendit sa main à son compagnon gardant les rênes fermement. Fenrir la prit, hésitant, et il fut propulsé derrière le petit rouquin. Le cheval bien entendu n'en perdit pas une pour partir comme une flèche.

Le paysage défilait, et Fenrir crut avoir le mal de mer, et se rendit compte qu'il glissait de part et d'autre. Il enserra alors vivement la taille fine du cavalier, se collant à lui, les yeux fermement fermé, presque terrifié sur un animal si idiot.

Le conducteur reprit possession de la bête.

"- Ca va Fenrir? Dit-il en sentant la tête de l'autre sur son épaule.

Albérich reçut un léger hochement de tête, mais rien d'autre.

"- Reprends-toi! S'énerva-t-il.

L'entier hennit et prit quelques pas. Albérich ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas qu'un cheval plus fou qu'Hagen à sa charge, mais aussi un loup peureux comme pas possible qui en se moment était collé à lui. Il transpirait sous ses mains autour de sa taille.

"- Je descends, affirma l'autre.

"- Non, si tu fais ça, tu ne pourras plus monter.

"- Manquerait plus que ça! Grogna l'autre.

Le cheval, prit par une nouvelle crise de panique avec le haussement de ton, se rua cette fois, les prenant au dépourvu, et voilà nos deux chasseurs aux trésors enterrés sous la neige, Albérich étalé sur Fenrir. Le cheval n'était plus qu'une tâche effrayée dans le lointain.

"- Pouah! J'ai bouffé de la neige! Fit Albérich.

Il se releva vivement, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

"- Ben, je crois qu'on va continuer à pied.

Fenrir se releva, furieux, et poussa Albérich de nouveau à terre où il mordit un peu plus de neige.

Le poussé se releva bientôt, son regard vert foudroyant l'insolent:

"- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça?

Fenrir haussa les épaules et montra des dents:

"- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, grogna-t-il.

Le guerrier de Delta haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi était il si agressif tout à coup? Et de quoi parlait cet animal? Albérich se raidit et fut soudain bien excité par la soudaine animation venant du guerrier d'Epsilon. Pourtant il ne réagit pas, les yeux devenant plus sombres.

"- Peut-être devrais-tu t'expliquer avant de t'en prendre à moi. Surtout qu'il est évident que tu ne pourras pas gagner, sourit Albérich.

"- Tu rigoles oui, ricana à son tour Fenrir. Je vais pas me laisser avoir par un petit prétentieux tel que toi, microbe.

Bien sûr, Albérich n'était pas connu pour sa grande taille, mais ceci n'est pas une raison de le lui faire remarquer.

"- Ben, au moins moi, j'ai un cerveau.

"- Tu vas payer ça! Que la Griffe du Loup te déchire!

Le cosmos glacé entourant le loup, l'attaque ne fut pas difficile à Albérich d'éviter. Il se retourna vers Fenrir qui était prêt à renouveler son lamentable tour.

"- Que la Griffe du Loup…

"- Fenrir! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Non mais, on n'a jamais vu ça! Un guerrier divin contre un autre! Intervint une nouvelle voix grave et forte.

De loin, le massif corps de Thor émergea, suivit d'un qui paraissait un peu plus gringalet en comparaison. Fenrir se décontracta un peu mais n'épargna pas Albérich d'un regard peu aimable. Il ne dit rien.

"- Fenrir, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Demanda Thor.

"- Une envie suicidaire? Hasarda Albérich, l'air de rien.

Rien ne fut dit, mais pas besoin d'en dire plus pour savoir que Albérich était considéré comme le coupable, et Fenrir comme la victime malgré les apparences. Enfin, Bud, pour sa part, ne pensait pas grand-chose de tout ça. Thor était intervenu, et tout s'était réglé pour le mieux.

Le duo, Thor et Bud, avait leurs chevaux, eux.

"- Bon, rentrons, tant pis pour la chasse. La prochaine fois on devrait organiser une chasse aux loups, cela promettrait d'être plus intéressant, proposa Albérich cyniquement.

Ceci n'arrangea en rien son cas. Thor réussit à arrêter Fenrir de faire un malheur, pour son propre bien. Albérich était en fin de compte bien content de la tournure de la journée: ils allaient rentrer, bien au chaud.

Fenrir émit un bruit bestial et partit, furax, rejoindre les siens.

"- On y va? Demanda pour une première fois Bud. C'est un grand garçon, il a vécu toute sa vie dans la nature, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter, affirma-t-il alors qu'ils prenaient racine, les yeux virés vers le lointain où le loup avait disparu.

"- Oui, allons-y, acquiesça Thor.

Quant à la question de locomotion pour Albérich, Thor refusa de le prendre, son cheval étant déjà bien assez mal barré en transportant le gabarit de Phecda. Bud laissa alors le rouquin monter derrière lui.

Le chemin fut silencieux. Albérich avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Bud pour plus de sécurité. Etait-il aussi ainsi, le corps de Syd? Ferme et rigide? La question s'imposa tout naturellement à son esprit.

Bud sous ses airs inconsistant et nonchalant était étrangement tendu. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son touché. Ou alors il était toujours ainsi.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vu du château, puis à son pied, et enfin dedans. Les chevaux furent pris en main par les palefreniers, et on expliqua qu'ils avaient perdu deux animaux en chemin.

Albérich se terra de suite dans sa bibliothèque. Dans la cuisine s'était réfugié Bud, et Thor prenait un somme.

Un peu plus tard, la porte de la salle à manger – en permanence chauffée – s'ouvrit. Bud mangeait, et remarqua avec un temps de retard que Hagen était assit à côté de lui.

"- Tiens, Hagen, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Bud, souriant.

"- Je peux te poser la même question. Tu n'es pas avec Thor?

"- Non, il n'avait pas faim. Il est parti se reposer. Albérich aussi doit être quelque part à arpenter les murs du château.

"- Comment, vous êtes tous les trois là? Et la chasse?

"- Heuuuuu, tu veux pas un peu me goûter ça? C'est de l'ourse polaire il parait, éluda maladroitement Bud.

Devant le regard attendant de Hagen, il soupira:

"- Ben, va demander à Thor pourquoi on est revenu. C'est lui qui a insisté. Moi je n'ai que suivit.

Sachant pertinemment que discuter avec l'impossible frère de Syd lui donnait des migraines, Hagen se leva, et avant de partir piqua dans l'assiette de Bud un morceau de viande.

"- Hééééééé! Voleur!

"- Ben, c'est toi qui m'as proposé. T'as raison, c'est très bon, sourit le blond, et il repiqua.

"- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiis! C'était avant ça! La proposition n'est plus valable!

Devant le regard consterné et déconfit de Bud, le cheval fou de put s'empêcher de rire en partant. Sa bonne humeur résonna un moment contre les murs alors que l'ombre de Zêta embrocha fermement le dernier bout de viande. Celui-là au moins, personne ne l'aura!

Pendant ce temps, dehors, où le vent s'était soudainement levé, deux silhouettes nobles et grandes arpentaient une montée, pied à terre, tenant leurs chevaux.

"- J'espère que nous sommes sur le bon chemin, dit Syd. Le soir ne va pas tarder, et depuis ce matin, nous courrons de droite à gauche. Je n'en vois pas le bout de ce truc.

"- Oui, moi aussi. Enfin, nous avons résolu trois énigmes, ceci devrait être la dernière ou l'avant-dernière.

"- J'espère, je commence à fatiguer.

"- Ils ont dû bien s'amuser pour faire tout ça, en tout cas, dit Siegfried.

Il était devant avec le vent soufflant contre lui, mordant son visage; mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Pendant toute la journée il avait été tracassé par des doutes et questions.

Arrivés enfin en haut ils prirent une pause.

"- Siegfried? Demanda Syd, hésitent.

"- Oui?

"- Tu sais, pour ce que j'ai dit hier, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

"- De quoi tu parles? Feignit Siegfried l'innocence.

"- Tu sais, comme quoi je préférai faire ce truc avec Albérich plutôt qu'avec toi.

"- Ben, si c'est ce que tu voulais, tu as bien fait de le dire.

"- En fait, c'était plus par rapport à Bud que je disais ça.

"- J'avais compris. Mais est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas aussi une part de vérité dans ce que tu disais?

Syd réfléchit. Son ami semblait assez terne aujourd'hui, mais il savait qu'il en voulait plus à Hagen qu'à lui.

"- Non, je sais qu'à deux on est les plus forts, et le hasard à bien fait les choses.

Peu après ils repartirent.

Au château, le soir, le dîner était servi avec à sa table bien sûr le deuxième guerrier de Zêta ne pouvant manquer ça pour rien; il était accompagné de son compagnon de la journée, Thor, ainsi que de la princesse Freya et… c'est tout.

Hagen et Mime devaient sûrement passer un sale quart d'heure auprès de la prêtresse du royaume n'ayant curieusement pas été mise au courant de l'expédition de la journée. Et le fait d'apprendre que les choses ne s'étaient pas aussi bien passé que Hagen l'aurait espérées n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Une tempête avait soudainement envahi le territoire du nord, et Syd et Siegfried n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, ainsi que Fenrir dont on se demandait si on allait le revoir un jour.

D'ailleurs le guerrier de Mérak comprenait très bien que la princesse soit en colère. Il l'était lui aussi. Ils ne pouvaient jamais leur faire confiance! Pour ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple promenade à cheval, l'affaire tournait en état d'urgence. Et quand ce n'était pas Bud qui provoquait des problèmes, c'était soit Albérich ou Fenrir. En l'occurrence c'était les deux. Conclusion, Fenrir se baladait en petite tenue dans le froid glacial, sans parler du cheval perdu dans la nature, à moins que Fenrir l'ait mangé par dépit.

La princesse décida d'attendre encore un peu avant de paniquer complètement. Ses hommes étaient quand même assez grands pour braver une tempête, mais depuis les tragiques événements qu'on essaye désespérément de passer sous silence, la méfiance devint un sentiment bien présent dans tous les cœurs.

Pendant ce temps, ça mangeait bien! Semblant insouciant, Bud se régalait avec Thor, qui lui était bien plus concerné pour les compagnons manquants:

"- J'espère qu'ils vont bien, disait-il.

"- J'espère aussi, renchérit Freya dans un soupir culpabilisant.

Tous deux regardèrent Alcor:

"- Hein? Ah, oui. Moi aussi. Vraiment. Très triste. Tu peux me passer encore de la viande Freya?

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre, faisant entrer un vent glacial qui semble refroidir le feu.

"- HAGEN! Siffla un atroce miaulement arctique.

Deux bonhommes de neige, dont l'un lançait des flammes incandescentes, et l'autre des rayons fluorescents étaient apparus du dehors chaotiques.

C'était l'équipe du cerveau qui était enfin rentrée. Des serviteurs vinrent tout de suite à leur rencontre avec des serviettes chaudes.

"- Ne me touchez pas! Siffla de nouveau Mizar dangereusement. Allez plutôt me chercher ce fou de Hagen!

Le petit page s'y précipita aussitôt. Syd se débarrassa de son manteau gorgé d'eau, et alla vers le feu où s'était déjà installé Siegfried sans perdre une minute. Ils étaient frigorifiés et trempés.

"- Que vous est-t-il arrivé? Demanda Freya leur proposant une assiette de potage.

"- Disons que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu, fit Duhbe, s'efforçant de ne pas tomber dans la colère avancée de Syd.

"- Tu as froid Syd? Demanda Bud qui n'était plus intéressé par sa nourriture.

Syd claqua des dents encore plus. S'il voulait arrêter ses genoux de trembler, c'était ses dents qui s'y mettaient!

"- Ben, sûrement plus que toi! Répondit-il, mécontent.

Bud défit sa veste sur sa chemise et la posa sur les épaules de son frère.

"- T'es sûr de ne pas avoir froid à ton tour? Demanda l'autre, toujours sans le regarder.

"- Non, pas du tout.

Syd se retourna et gratifia son double d'un regard reconnaissant; Bud eut soudain très chaud au cœur.

Avant que les choses puissent se calmer, une porte s'ouvrit et une tête blonde et discrète entra.

"- Où est ce lâche d'Hagen? Fit Syd en reconnaissant Mime.

"- Il est en réunion avec sa princesse Hilda.

Les pupilles respectivement de glace et de feu d'Alpha et de Zêta le transpercèrent. Mime n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Hagen. Déjà qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette expédition. Le guerrier de Benetnasch sut immédiatement pourquoi les deux amis n'étaient pas du tout contents.

"- Je vois, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant. Vous avez réussi.

"- Et à temps aussi, fit le premier guerrier d'Hilda, oubliant peu à peu ses bonnes résolutions de rester calme. Je peux savoir d'où vous est venue l'idée tordue de nous faire revenir à notre point de départ?

"- Il fallait bien que vous reveniez d'une façon où d'une autre, répondit calmement Mime en haussant les épaules, ajustant sa harpe.

"- Charmant! C'est tout simplement génial, s'énerva de nouveau Syd. On nous fait prendre des forêts, grimper des montagnes, traverser des lacs dont la dureté était plus que douteuse, on nous fait aller jusqu'au trou des dieux pour nous faire revenir ici, là où on aurait pu ne jamais partir! Vous auriez dû aussi nous faire aller jusqu'au temple de Poséidon pour lui demander la prochaine énigme!

"- C'est ce que certains ont fait, fit Mime, pas du tout concerné.

"- Quoi?

"- Oui, vous êtes les derniers à être revenus, les autres ne se sont même pas casser la tête avec les énigmes, et sont directement revenus ici.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Les teints plus blancs que blanc de Syd et Siegfried ne tardèrent pas à prendre des couleurs sous l'influence de ces révélations, mais ce fut surtout leur amour propre qui prit un rude coup.

"- Syd, tenta Bud de le calmer. On s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous (coup d'œil mal venu de la part de Thor et Freya), et l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez là, sains et saufs.

C'était trop, Mizar ne supportait pas une telle humiliation, et les paroles de son frère lui semblaient plus proches du sarcasme que de l'inquiétude. Quelle surprise au fond, c'était de Bud dont on parlait là.

Marchant maladroitement, il sortit sans un mot, de la pièce, ridicule, mais qui avait l'effet des pires insultes pour Bud dont le visage se durcit comme la glace.

La tête embrouillée, le félin à l'ancienne armure noire se déplaçait avec lenteur. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller dormir ni de prendre une douche. Ses cheveux inondaient la veste de Bud sur ses épaules. Il ne savait ce qu'il voulait, alors il laissa son pas le guider où il se sentait le mieux, inconsciemment sachant exactement où cela le menait.

Il entra dans une pièce lugubre bien qu'allumer par un feu conquérant. Les vastes rangés de pyramides d'étagères lui faisaient l'effet d'être enfermé dans un monde sans fenêtre dont les seules ouvertures étaient celles qu'offrait la multitude de livres aux diverses senteurs de champignons. Les rangés convergeaient vers le centre de la prison, aboutissant à une longue table massive et seulement deux chaises.

En chemin Syd manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher sur plusieurs recueils par terre, ornant la route de pavés, comme pour indiquer une direction. Le guerrier de Mizar arriva enfin au cœur de la grande pièce peuplée de pierres et découvrit la table.

Albérich lui tournait le dos, sa chevelure flamboyante brillait sous l'effet du feu. Syd s'arrêta un moment, mais décida d'arrêter de faire le gamin et il s'avança. Albérich dormait. Ronflant doucement, la tête dodelinant un peu vers un ouvrage poussiéreux.

Mizar se demanda quoi faire un moment. Il mit les livres qui étaient empilés sur la deuxième chaise sur la table, et s'installa prêt du feu, tombant à son tour dans une douce somnolence, les yeux mi-clos.

La journée n'avait vraiment pas été agréable, mais là, il se sentait enfin bien. La respiration monotone du rouquin semblait apaiser son état bien plus que la douce musique mélodieuse de Mime. Il ne voulait pas penser à son frère. Il savait qu'il était dans son tort, il avait trop honte de lui-même quand il y pensait. Demain, il lui ferait ses excuses en bonnes et dues formes. Il devait vraiment passer plus de temps avec lui, car plus le temps s'accumuler, plus il sentait que l'autre s'éloignait encore plus qu'avant, avant qu'ils ne se connaissent. Syd avait toujours su qu'il avait un frère, et l'avait chéri et idéalisé dans sa peau, et, soyons honnête avec soi-même, il avait été grandement déçu. Pas par son caractère qui était à la limite du supportable, mais entièrement par son apparence. Savoir qu'il avait un jumeau était l'une des pires choses qu'il avait reçues de la vie. Syd ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il refusait l'idée que Bud lui ressemble physiquement. C'était peut-être dû à l'éducation qu'il avait suivi, où l'image grandiloquente qu'il s'était fait de lui-même ne permettait aucun défaut.

Syd soupira. Il était humide. Il s'éloigna du feu et remit la chaise. Albérich dormait toujours. Il allait sûrement y passer la nuit. Syd, doucement réussit par on ne sait par quelles acrobaties à avoir Albérich dans ses bras sans l'avoir réveillé

Il sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher du guerrier endormi. La chambre était aussi chauffée à point, et Syd introduit le jeune homme dans les draps. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la fois où il l'avait surpris sur le lit, entrain de se toucher. Et malgré ça, il lui avait semblé si naturel, les yeux verts brillants, perdus dans son monde de plaisir.

Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il faisait, Syd essayait vainement de se convaincre du fait qu'il n'était pas responsable du fait qu'il se glissait à son tour aux côtés d'Albérich, et que ce n'était pas de sa faute si il lui passait un bras sur la poitrine, et encore que c'était malgré lui qu'il posa sa tête contre l'épaule avant de s'endormir. Au fond la personne qui eut envie de le mettre là eut une très bonne idée.

_(à suivre…)_

ça vous a plu? Vous voulez la suite?

reviewez svp.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Eh oui, me revoilà avec près d'un an d'absence… Vraiment, je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite avec impatience (héhé, j'arrête de me jeter des fleurs…). Merci beaucoup à ceux qui on laissait un commentaire. Sinon, je m'excuse encore pour le retard, mais l'année fut pas loin de l'atroce. . Allé, je vous laisse avec Albérich et ses déboires. A très bientôt (lol).

**ASGARD**

Le lendemain, Syd était introuvable. Il n'était ni dans sa chambre (et pour cause), ni dans la salle à manger (lieu principal de la vie du château), ni dans les cuisines (lieu de prédilection des deux jumeau, bien que Bud soit le premier détenant du titre), et aucun chevaux ne manquait.

- Peut-être est-il allé mettre les choses au point avec son frère, proposa Hagen.

- Mais maintenant que tu le mentionnes, je n'ai pas vu Bud non plus, dit Freya.

Depuis le début de la journée elle était à la recherche de Mizar.

- Peut-être dort-il? Continua son mari distraitement, regardant plus attentivement une carte étalée sur la table de son bureau.

- Non, son lit n'était pas défait. D'ailleurs, maintenant que tu me le fais penser, aucun des deux lits n'étaient défait. Je ne présage rien de bon.

- Ben, c'est que Bud a pris de bonnes résolutions, et a fait son lit, et ne s'est pas encore goinfré: il reste encore de quoi manger. Heureusement, car Albérich et Thor doivent encore manger. Faudrait commencer par les lever ceux-là.

Hagen ria seul. La jeune fille blonde semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'inquiétait. Aucun des deux jumeaux n'avaient été croisé par quiconque depuis la veille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-elle à Mérak.

- Oh, j'essaye de deviner où peut bien se planquer cet animal de Fenrir.

- Ah.

Hagen releva son regard vers sa femme et soupira:

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Je m'en veux de te poser tant de problèmes. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela engendrerait de tels soucis.

- Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas grave, répondit maladroitement le guerrier.

Freya l'étreignit:

- Tu sais à quoi je pensais? Murmura-t-elle.

- Je me méfie…

- On devrait peut-être passer notre lune de miel ailleurs, tu ne penses pas. C'est pas censé se faire que tous les deux, loin des autres?

- Tiens, c'est de loin la meilleure idée que tu ais eue depuis ces derniers temps. Où est-ce que tu veux aller?

- Je pensais faire un petit tour, en, heu… Freya se mordit la lèvre. En Grèce.

Hagen grinça des dents:

- C'est ça que tu appelles seuls? C'est encore plus peupler qu'ici!

- S'il te plait.

Freya le regardait avec des yeux implorants. Hagen soupira, sachant pertinemment qui aura le dernier mot.

- On en reparlera. Tu n'as pas des jumeaux à chercher? Tu as questionné Albérich? Dernièrement il semblait assez copain avec Syd. Et puis c'est l'heure de le lever: Hilda veut avoir un entretient avec lui.

En parlant d'Albérich… le rouquin en effet se réveillait peu à peu, les yeux lourds. Il bailla. Ce qu'il avait bien dormi! Il ouvrit enfin les yeux lentement… puis d'un coup! Qu'est-ce que… il ne se rappelait pas être rentré chez lui hier soir. Il était bien dans sa chambre, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Il allait se redresser quand il sentit la chaleur de son lit bouger contre son dos. Il se retourna vivement, surpris, et eut peine à ne pas dégringoler à la renverse en voyant une chevelure turquoise endormie, là, dans son lit!

Mais… mais! Son cerveau ne semblait pas assez éveillé pour lui venir en aide.

La figure de l'être non invité se contracta un peu.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire!

A travers son brouillard de panique il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Oh non. Son regard mesquin croisa les yeux candides de la jeune princesse blonde. Le contacte ne dura pas, car à ce moment, un grognement sortit de Syd, et la princesse s'enfuit rapidement.

Albérich grinça des dents. On s'acharnait sur lui ou quoi?

_Mais bien sûr, tu ne mérites la clémence de personne._

Ses poings se formèrent. Voilà que Freya pensait que lui et Syd… bref. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là d'abord lui!

_Oui! Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là! C'est à cause de lui si rien ne se passe comme il faut! Et en plus, Freya ne voudra plus me regarder en face! _

Albérich se leva, se nota habillé comme à la veille.

Syd peu à peu reprit connaissance, un peu désorienté:

- Albérich? Fit sa voix enrouée par l'étonnement.

Mais la mémoire lui revint, Albérich put s'en rendre compte par la rougeur couvrant son visage blanc.

Le rouquin, en le voyant eut des envies contradictoires, mais les fit toutes taire, et dit:

- Je peux savoir, par tous les diables, ce que tu fais là? Cria-t-il.

- Ben, heu… Manqua de répondre Syd, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle était la réponse.

- Sors d'ici tout de suite!

Syd fut surpris de ce soudain haussement de voix, mais comprenait fort bien qu'Albérich soit mécontent. Il se leva, et fit face au rouquin qui avait un regard qui ne pardonne pas. Il retrouvait le guerrier mesquin et malsain de Delta. Syd en fut mécontent et presque choqué. Il tenta tout de même:

- Ecoute, je peux tout expliquer…

- Tais-toi, je ne veux rien entendre. Sors tout de suite avant que je te mette moi-même à la porte!

Syd fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il ainsi tout à coup?

- Mais… Bredouilla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

- La porte.

La voix était maintenant intransigeante, et Syd se demandait pourquoi il était encore là, à perdre son temps avec une telle personne. Il se tourna vers la porte, et sortit sans plus.

_Idiot_

_Idiot_

_Idiot_

Albérich avait envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs et de s'arracher les entrailles. Il était tiraillé entre crier son nom pour qu'il se retourne, et sauter par la fenêtre. Il pouvait savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça!

Il sortit de la chambre, bien décidé de faire face à Mizar et de…

- Albérich de Megrez?

- Oui? Fit-il distraitement à la voix qui l'avait appelée.

- La Prêtresse Hilda voudrait avoir un entretient avec vous, messire.

Albérich grinça des dents. Fallait toujours qu'elle se retrouve dans ses pattes aux moments les plus mauvais. Il ne pouvait refuser, et suivit le messager.

Pendant ce temps, hors des murs sécurisant de la bâtisse, entourée de neige aveuglante, les guerriers d'Alpha et Bêta étaient partis sur le terrain dans l'espoir de retrouver leur compagnon égaré.

Hagen, rênes de son cheval dans une main, carte dans l'autre laissait Siegfried le mener, ne pouvant pas diriger et lire la carte en même temps. Mime lui pouvait; monter à cheval et jouer de son instrument, Albérich pouvait lire un recueil de mille pages et se balader, mais pas lui!

- Fenrir n'est pas un abruti quand il s'agit de survivre en Asgard. Il a fait ça toute sa vie, fit Siegfried, semblant de mauvaise humeur de si bon matin. Et pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une carte d'Asgard! Tu y as vécu toute ta vie toi aussi!

- Arrête de rechigner, Siegfried, je note seulement les endroits susceptibles où Fenrir irait.

- Hagen, soupira l'autre, exaspéré. Nous sommes allés voir à la cascade, où il est mort, dans son ancien domaine, et nous ne l'avons trouvé nulle part.

- Ben, ça va pas tarder dans ce cas.

La promenade continua dans le silence. Le guerrier aux cheveux frisés les menait à l'aveuglette le temps que le blond se décide d'un endroit à aller. Pourquoi est-ce que Hagen lui avait demandé de venir avec lui chercher l'animal? Et pourquoi avait-il accepté comme un imbécile? Aucune réponse. Enfin, il n'en cherchait pas vraiment.

Le vent qui s'était apaisé au cours de la nuit s'agita un peu, sculptant la neige. Siegfried s'arrêta. Quand l'autre cheval arriva à sa hauteur, avec son cavalier ne se rendant compte de rien, le nez dans les papiers, le premier guerrier d'Asgard lui arracha la carte des mains.

- Hééé! J'allais justement le trouver! Cria le tout nouveau marié.

- Mais bien sûr. Laisse-moi y jeter un coup d'œil, parce qu'à cette allure, on se fera prendre dans une nouvelle tempête. Et moi j'ai eu ma dose hier.

Sur la carte les points rouges faits par Hagen étaient vraisemblablement les endroits probables d'où aurait pu se retrouver Fenrir. Le guerrier d'Alpha scanna rapidement et prit une décision…

- Tu vas me rendre ça! S'agitait son compagnon sur le dos du cheval qui le supportait tant bien que mal.

Et sans prévenir le blond sauta sur le fier guerrier irrité. Déséquilibrés, ils tombèrent tous les deux. Les chevaux s'éloignèrent, mais ne s'enfuirent pas, étant bien dressés.

Roulant sur le sol, l'un sur l'autre, ils se retrouvèrent vite submergés dans la neige. Il ne restait plus qu'un fouillis de bras et jambes.

- Abruti! De tout ce que tu peux faire, c'était bien la dernière qu'il fallait tenter! Entendit-on une voix énervée.

- Au lieu de gémir, sors-moi de là.

- Pff.

La tête beige sortit la première, aidant une autre tête chevelue à se lever. Siegfried s'épousseta les vêtements:

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment? Grogna-t-il. Juste parce que Bud n'a pas encore fait ses clowneries, cela ne veut pas dire qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre le relai!

- T'avais pas cas me prendre la carte sans me demander, rétorqua l'autre.

Ils marchèrent vers les bestiaux.

- Je te connais. Buté comme tu es, tu n'aurais jamais accepté à me la passer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

- Arrête tes enfantillages. Allez, montons, je crois savoir où trouver Fenrir…

La salle du trône. La jeune femme y était assise. Le rouquin ne pu réprimer une grimace en voyant qu'elle était secondée par sa sœur. La jolie blonde évitait son regard, semblant honteuse.

Il mit un genou à terre, attendant. La situation était plus grave que la dernière fois où elle l'avait convoqué. D'ailleurs, la discussion s'était faite dans un endroit bien plus familial que celui-ci qui annonçait une prise de décision importante.

- Albérich de Megrez, acquiesça la souveraine sa présence. Il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, le seigneur Odin nous a tous redonné une chance, à toi comme à tes _compagnons_ – elle mit bien l'accent sur ce mot – ainsi il n'était pas en notre pouvoir ni volonté de te juger traître à la cause du royaume. Je veux donc te demander si ce cadeau, cette générosité que notre seigneur bien-aimé t'a fait, fut vain?

Ceci n'est pas une question à laquelle il aurait dû répondre, il parut donc naturel de ne pas y répondre, la réponse étant claire. Pourtant il semblait que non, vu que le silence de la pièce attendait patiemment qu'il élève la voix.

- Bien sûr que non, princesse, murmura-t-il faiblement au bout d'un moment, incertain.

- Albérich, je suppose que tu dois savoir parfaitement pourquoi je t'ai mandé, fit l'inquisitrice, autoritaire.

- En toute honnêteté princesse, je dois avouer que non, répondit le guerrier, ayant retrouvé son sourire affecté, légèrement amusé malgré lui.

Ceci ne parut pas trop plaire à Hilda:

- Très bien, je vais t'expliquer clairement la situation, étant donné qu'il parait que ton esprit soit toujours embrumé par la nuit.

Albérich sursauta un peu. Etait-elle déjà au courant? Il jeta un regard foudroyant à Freya, devinant qu'elle avait fait part de ses interprétations erronées à sa sœur.

- Il y a des témoignages accablants affirmant que tu aurais poussé, par le soins de paroles perfides, le guerrier d'Epsilon vers une nuit dangereuse. J'espère pour toi qu'il est encore vivant, car dans le cas contraire, tu pourrais très bien être accusé de son meurtre.

Froide, rigide. La loi d'Asgard. Albérich en eut les oreilles sifflantes. Et il la connaissait très bien la loi d'Asgard! Et il avait droit à la parole!

- Meurtre? Mais… laissez-moi m'expliquer au moins! Se défendit le guerrier de Delta.

Petite par rapport à sa sœur, Freya pâlit. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela du tout. Elle serra le bras de sa sœur par inquiétude.

- Tu es là pour ça. Parle, je t'écoute, mais j'espère que ce que tu dis aura de l'intérêt.

- N'ai-je pas le droit à un représentant comme n'importe quel forçat?

- Tu as assez d'esprit pour te défendre tout seul, Megrez.

Hilda faisait exprès de se montrer intransigeante et distante avec lui, car il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de s'opposer à cet homme tortueux et cérébral.

_Te laisse pas faire, pauvre cloche!_

Albérich avait le visage tellement contracté qu'une veine grinçait son visage intelligent.

- Si je me rappelle bien la loi d'Asgard, débuta l'homme, sous-entendant qu'il la connaissait parfaitement, les guerriers divins ne sont appelés que pour protéger le royaume, et le servir, et non pour se servir eux-même de leurs pouvoirs. Je le sais parfaitement, ayant moi-même transgressé ce point il n'y a pas si longtemps. Or, Alioth usa de son propre pouvoir pas plus loin qu'hier contre moi-même ici présent, à des fins personnelles. Donc pour moi les choses sont claires: Alioth n'est dans ce cas, pas la victime, mais bien celui qui a bafoué la loi de notre royaume, contre moi: la vraie victime de ce malentendu.

Il s'arrêta, sourit, sûr de son triomphe. Hilda ne broncha pas. Albérich en profita pour continuer:

- D'ailleurs, la situation, car il serait ridicule d'appeler ça une enquête, et encore plus absurde d'accuser ça de 'meurtre' (qui, soit-dit en passant, me vise personnellement), puisque nous avons au moins deux témoins oculaires dans les personnes de Phceda et Alcor pouvant prouver que ce que j'ai fait ou dit n'incite pas la moindre personne au suicide. Mais je vous demanderai de bien vous montrer clémente envers ce pauvre bougre de Fenrir, car ce qui aurait pu avoir l'air d'une agression _contre_ ma personne, n'était en fait qu'un petit accrochage entre, heu, amis.

_Bravo, et tu crois qu'elle va gober ça?_

Silence, les paroles planaient dans la salle et atterrissaient sans un bruit dans les oreilles de l'autorité. Celle-ci soupira et regarda le rouquin de travers.

- Très bien, commença-t-elle lentement, choisissant ses mots. Je t'ai écouté. Tout ceci est très bien, Megrez, mais tu es passé à côté du point. Les témoignages disent que ton comportement envers le guerrier Epsilon était pour le moins ingrat pour ne pas dire abusif. Peut-être que Fenrir a réagi un peu trop vivement à tes propos, mais n'oublions pas que nous venons de traverser une épreuve difficile, et que bien que tout aille pour le mieux, la situation reste instable et tendue au sein du royaume.

Il y eut un silence que le serviteur n'eut pas la volonté de rompre. Hilda reprit, plus douce:

- Albérich, je te demande d'être compréhensif, et de laisser tes sautes d'humeur de cynisme de côté ainsi que tes tendances polémiques, et au contraire d'aider Fenrir à se sentir enfin comme chez-lui.

Albérich grinça des dents, la tournure des choses n'étant pas ce qu'il avait espéré. _Il_ devait aider! Et puis quoi encore? Il avait ses propres affaires à mettre au point! Il n'allait pas en plus s'encombrer d'un enragé. Et lui qui pensait avoir rendu un service au royaume en le faisant fuir. Et lui qui pensait qu'il devait encore avoir un entrevu avec Syd…

- Mais je sais tout ça, répondit-il un peu plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais je ne saisis toujours pas la cause de mon accusation de meurtre.

- Aux grands maux, les grands moyens, répondit la souveraine.

Elle regretta aussitôt ces paroles.

- Hilda! S'indigna une première fois Freya. C'est pas vrai. Albérich est très important au bon équilibre du royaume et à la gestion des affaires externes. Il est tout aussi important que Fenrir, si ce n'est plus!

Hilda foudroya sa sœur du regard. Le rouquin regarda la blonde, les yeux dilatés. C'était à ces moments là qu'il était tiraillé entre se mettre à ses genoux ou la réduire en miettes.

Les choses ne purent évoluer car un petit garde demanda la permission d'entrer, permission qu'il reçut.

- Les guerriers de Dubhe et Mérak viennent d'arrivés, accompagnés du guerrier Epsilon.

Soulagement de la part de la souveraine:

- Comment va-t-il?

- Heu, il a l'air assez virulent. En bonne santé en tout cas.

Le guerrier de Delta dut se retenir _in extremis_ pour ne pas faire remarquer: 'Vous voyez? Je peux retourner à mes quartiers maintenant?'. Mais il l'avait pensé si fort que Hilda s'en rendit compte qu'à la lueur arrogante et suffisante dans ses orbes verdâtres.

- Bien Albérich tu peux te retirer, mais sache que je te rappellerai quand on aura du nouveau.

Il salua et se retira telle une ombre, suivit des yeux méfiant de sa reine. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, cette dernière manda les trois guerriers. Les attendant, elle se tourna vers sa cadette:

- Freya, je ne veux plus que tu interviennes ainsi. J'ai bien accepté que tu sois présente à l'audience, mais ce n'est pas pour y donner ton opinion.

Freya, prit en faute, baissa les yeux et marmonna des excuses.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Albérich, il peut se débrouiller tout seul.

- Mais Hilda, tu n'as pas le droit de le condamner à mort pour si peu.

Les yeux de glace de la femme se plissèrent.

- Tu l'as très bien dit toi-même tout à l'heure, continua néanmoins la jeune mariée. Le seigneur Odin lui a pardonné, ce serait un crime de le juger pour ses torts en les camouflant sous un prétexte.

- Qu'essayes-tu de me faire comprendre, Freya?

- Je veux juste te dire qu'Albérich est aujourd'hui entrain d'expier ses torts tous les jours. Tous les jours il doit affronter les regards pleins de préjugés et de méfiances des autres.

Hilda haussa les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait pas Freya si perspicace et critique. Elle s'en flatta intérieurement, d'avoir une sœur pas que bonne à tenir en elle l'héritier du pays.

- Oui mais, rétorqua la grande sœur, se ne sont pas des préjugés que les autres ont, car il nous a bien donné des preuves de son esprit machiavélique. Quant à la méfiance dont il est victime, ben, après tout le mal qu'il a fait autour de lui, c'est un peu normal, tu ne trouves pas?

- Mais il a changé!

- Tu le penses vraiment?

- Absolument! Tu peux même demander à Syd!

- Syd? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans? Demanda l'autre, perplexe plus que curieuse.

- J'ai demandé à Syd, il n'y a pas longtemps de bien vouloir un peu aider Albérich, et tu vois, ils sont devenus de bons amis.

- Vraiment? Et je peux savoir de quoi se mêle ma petite sœur?

Freya ne dit rien, et détourna les yeux. Pourtant, en voyant le sourire sur les lèvres de sa souveraine et sœur, elle rigola:

- Ben, je t'aide dans la gérance du royaume. Je m'occupe du bien-être de tes hôtes, le temps que toi tu règles les papiers administratifs.

- Je vois. Dis-moi, la chasse au trésor d'hier, c'était pas ton idée, par hasard?

- Comment… comment tu as deviné? Ecarquilla la blonde les yeux. C'est Hagen qui te l'a dit?

- Non, ton chevalier servant a bien voulu en prendre toute la responsabilité. Mais je trouvais l'idée un peu trop enfantine pour que cela vienne de lui, ou de Mime.

- Oui, je dois avouer que ce n'a pas été une réussite, mais c'est Bud qui n'a pas arrêté de faire des histoires, se défendit Freya.

- Je croyais que c'était Fenrir et Albérich.

- Non, car au début Albérich devait être avec Syd, comme je l'avais demandé à Hagen. Mais Bud voulait absolument être avec son frère. On a donc tiré au sort, et la malchance a voulu que Fenrir soit avec Albérich.

- Je comprends mieux. Bon, c'est pas grave. Au moins tu sais les occuper, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de menace!

Peu après les trois hommes furent introduits. Le guerrier d'Epsilon avait les cheveux en broussaille, ne voulant pas se laisser coiffer, les crocs jaunit, ne voulant pas se laisser brosser les dents, les habits déchirés et mouillés, ne voulant pas se laisser sécher et changer. Les deux autres étaient par contre nickels et luisants.

- Bonjour Fenrir, je suis heureuse de t'avoir parmi nous, commença Hilda.

- Moi pas, grogna-t-il.

Il avait été embusqué par les deux autres corbeaux, et seul contre deux guerriers divins, il n'avait pas fait le poids.

- Fenrir, ce n'est pas une prison ici, si tu veux partir tu es libre, mais nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés.

Il renifla plus de mépris, que de tendresse.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Fenrir? Murmura-t-elle comme pour l'apprivoiser.

L'animal détourna la tête. Les deux autres ne dirent rien, étant plus des figurants qu'autre chose. Fenrir semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole, mais quand il refit face à Hilda, son regard orange incendiait la salle.

- J'ai une grande envie de tordre le cou à Albérich, murmura-t-il sauvagement.

Pendant ce temps-là, le rouquin en question s'était forcé à marcher vers la chambre des jumeaux. Avec de la chance Bud serait absent. Il frappa à la porte, hésitant. Rien. Il réessaya. Toujours rien. Il grinça des dents. Il n'allait pas toujours avoir le courage de frapper à la porte indéfiniment. Il tenta une troisième fois, et rien de rien!

Mais ce n'est pas vrai!

_Depuis quand es-tu si civique, Albérich?_

Il a raison! Alors il décida d'utiliser la poignée, avant de cogner la porte hors de ses gonds.

- T'en as mis du temps pour te décider à entrer, entendit-il la voix hautaine de Syd.

Il était seul, c'était un bon point. Albérich reprit sa pose décontractée, laissant sa frustration et tension se camoufler derrière.

- Que veux-tu? Demanda Syd après un silence.

Il était installé prêt du rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, ne le regardant pas. On entendait une douce musique s'infiltrer dans la chambre. Albérich s'approcha et regarda par la fenêtre dans la même direction que l'autre.

C'était Mime, carrément assis sur le rebord de sa propre fenêtre de sa chambre à coucher qui jouait de la lyre.

- Comment il fait pour ne pas attraper froid? En plus si haut, il n'a pas le vertige? Se demanda Albérich à lui-même.

Syd se redressa, referma l'ouverture et alla s'assoir sur le lit fait de son frère.

- Bon, tu me dis ce que tu veux, parce que moi, j'ai rien à te dire.

Il n'aurait pas cru que cela allait être aussi difficile, voire impossible de lui dire exactement ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant ce n'était que des mots. Commençons par quelque chose de simple et d'anodin:

- Tu as bien dormi?

Il se mordit la langue tellement fort qu'il l'aurait arrachée. D'ailleurs l'autre le fusilla du regard.

_Hahaha, vraiment Albérich, t'en loupes jamais une toi! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va faire maintenant? Te sauter au cou demandant de remettre ça la nuit prochaine?_

Non, plutôt le balancer par la fenêtre.

Syd se demanda si c'était une blague. Aucune réaction de la part du rouquin.

- Si t'es venu pour ça, répondit-il de manière menaçante, la porte est toujours ouverte. J'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi.

Mais, c'était pas mon attention!

_Arrête de te comporter comme une lavette! Tu me fais honte!_

Albérich baissa le regard. C'était irréparable. Plus ça allait, plus il coulait comme une pierre. Son esprit tomba en panne sèche. Dans ce cas-là il décida de prendre la meilleure décision visible et sensée. Il fit demi-tour. Et dire qu'il avait voulu… quoi? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne comprenait rien à se qui se passait maintenant.

Il y eut du bruit venant de dehors, des cris de voix et de grognements. Syd jeta un coup d'œil en bas par la vitre donnant sur la cours intérieur de l'entrée principale et y vit ses deux compagnons nobliaux revenir avec Fenrir. Il haussa un fin sourcil:

- Tiens, voilà ton copain qui rentre au bercail, et il n'a pas l'air très content.

- Ce n'est pas mon copain! Répondit de suite Albérich, content de pouvoir entamer une conversation insignifiante avec Zêta.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas de copain, toi, répliqua Syd négligemment.

Pour la énième fois ce matin, le rouquin grinça des dents.

- Et toi, tes seuls copains que tu as, c'est avec ceux avec qui tu couches?

L'autre ne dit rien, mais son regard était suffisant pour plaire à Albérich qui se régalait de manière malsaine de ce qu'il provoquait. Il se trouvait dans la même situation qu'hier avec Fenrir. C'était excitant. Est-ce que Syd allait lui aussi prendre la fuite?

Albérich décida d'aller un peu plus loin:

- A moins que cela ne soit qu'avec ton frère… C'est compréhensible.

- Dégage de là. Tout de suite!

C'était Albérich qui se faisait mettre à la porte à son tour. Il fronça les sourcils, perdu en lui-même. Est-ce qu'il était venu pour ça? La colère à son tour grimpa en lui:

- Et dire que j'étais venu faire des excuses, mais c'est plutôt à toi d'en faire! Rentrer dans ma chambre, dormir à mes côtés!

- Je t'ai dis de t'en aller! Je ne supporte pas tes insultes! Et je t'interdis de dire quoi que cela soit sur mon frère!

- Ouhh, j'ai touché une corde sensible?

Le rouquin s'approcha de l'homme assis. Il s'installa à côté de lui.

- Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de partir? Cracha Syd sans le regarder.

- Si.

Syd haussa un sourcil. La voix de l'autre avait subitement changé. Une sorte d'étouffement, un son assez rêveur.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Continua Syd, ne voulant pas se faire influencer.

- Ce matin, Freya est entrée dans la chambre.

Syd ne dit rien. Réfléchit.

- Tu sais j'ai revu Freya lors de ma convocation chez Hilda, continuait Albérich plus pour lui-même maintenant.

Ne comprenant pas très bien, Syd ne voulut cependant pas l'interrompre.

- Et elle m'a défendu. C'est fou. Elle a toujours cru que j'étais vraiment quelqu'un d'important, de bien. Elle a toujours été là. Avant, après ma mort…

- Albérich… commença Syd doucement, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il y eut un silence pâle. Les deux ombres étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre. Seul le la mélodie de dehors venait s'attarder à leurs oreilles.

- Tu sais, reprit le guerrier de Delta avec effort, comme se forçant à cracher quelque chose. Tu sais, je croyais, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, que c'était pareil pour toi…

Syd lui lança un regard dubitatif et réprima une remarque insidieuse qu'il voulait prononcer.

Albérich se tut, découragé par ce coup d'œil. Il se leva alors sans un bruit; l'autre ne réagit pas. Dans le cadre de la porte, le corps s'arrêta, et annonça dans le vide:

- J'ai vraiment l'impression de me sentir vivant maintenant. Dommage que cela ne dure pas.

- Comment ça? Sursauta le jumeau chanceux.

Il entendit ricaner doucement, puis:

- Parce que je suis amoureux de la princesse Freya, voilà pourquoi.

Syd resta muet, sourd, changé en statue de choc, prêt à se fendre. Peu à peu il reprit ses esprits.

- Quoi? Réussit-il à émettre faiblement, mais il n'y avait plus personne pour l'entendre…

_(à suivre…)_

ça vous a plu? Vous voulez la suite? Et je vous promets que celle-ci arrivera dans les plus brefs délais! Promis, juré!

reviewez svp.


	4. Chapter 4

**ASGARD**

Mime avait été appelé en urgence à la salle du trône.

- Il est cinglé! Fenrir a pété un câble, grave! Cria Hagen, tentant de maîtriser l'animal dont les grognements de fureurs ne présageaient rien de bon, crocs enfoncés dans la chaire du bras, protégeant le visage de Mérak.

Le guerrier de Bêta s'était vu attribué la tache déplaisante d'agripper le fauve le temps que Siegfried mette à l'abri les femmes. Les gardes avaient appelé Mime sous les ordres de Hilda. Le guerrier blond arrive enfin, pressé sans l'être, le visage serein. Il agrippa son arme à corde, et le travail fut fait en un rien de temps. Fenrir ligoté et immobilisé dans des cordes d'instrument.

- Mime! Libère-moi! J'ai rien fait! S'agita Hagen lui aussi prit dans les filets comme dans une toile d'araignée.

- Oups, et Mime libéra le blond.

- Hagen! Entendit-on un cri d'effroi. Tu saignes!

La jeune princesse s'élança vers son mari.

- Il faudrait peut-être penser à s'occuper de Fenrir, hasarda le musicien.

En effet, la pauvre bête s'était assoupie, ruiné par la fatigue et l'effort qu'il avait dû produire toute cette nuit pour survivre. Il s'était habitué à vivre bien au chaud et la nuit avait été éprouvante.

On l'installa dans sa chambre (qui avait une odeur de fauve). Mime conseilla de le veiller et de lui injecter une petite dose de calmant à son réveil si jamais il posait encore des problèmes.

- Bonne idée, concéda Hagen sarcastiquement le bras gauche dans un bandage. Et c'est qui, qui va s'adonner à la tache de garde-malade? Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne me dévoue pas! J'ai déjà un bras en charpie, merci bien!

Les gardes étaient aussi hors-jeu, car ils avaient beaucoup de chance d'y laisser la vie si jamais Fenrir se levait de mauvais poil. Les deux princesses idem.

- On peut toujours demander à Bud! Fit Thor l'air de rien.

Il venait de se lever, et on lui avait tout naturellement proposé la corvée, qui avait été tout naturellement refusée.

Les quatre guerriers divins s'étaient réunis ensemble, débattant la situation.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit Siegfried pensif. Où est-il d'ailleurs? Je l'ai pas vu de toute la mâtinée.

- Peut-être faut-il demander à Syd. Il doit savoir où il est.

- Je ne crois pas. Après ce qui s'est passé hier, ça m'étonnerait. Ils avaient l'air vraiment en rogne l'un contre l'autre.

- La peste avec les jumeaux d'Asgard! S'exclama le cheval fou.

Il eut droit à tous les regards noirs de l'assemblée.

- Bon, on élimine Albérich pour la garde, car là, c'est sûr, on aura un mort sur les bras, Hagen est blessé, donc lui non plus. Bud a disparu de la circulation, alors il va falloir le retrouver pendant que quelqu'un veille Fenrir: ce qui nous reste Mime, Thor et Syd, résuma le guerrier d'Alpha.

- Et toi, sourit Mime.

- Comment?

- Oui, Thor, Syd, et toi Siegfried, corrigea le musicien blond.

- Surtout ne t'oublis pas non plus, Mime, rectifia à son tour Hagen.

Silence.

- Bon on fait comment? Il est clair que aucun de nous ne veut s'occuper de Fenrir, beau geste de solidarité, je dois faire remarquer, observa Siegfried. Alors la meilleur chose à faire, c'est qu'on le vieille chacun à notre tour.

- Même moi? Demanda Hagen.

- Même toi, et Albérich, et même Bud quand on lui aura mis la main dessus.

Mime eut un petit sourire. C'était encore plus difficile de mettre le grappin sur Bud que sur Fenrir.

Personne ne contesta la solution de l'asgardien aux cheveux ondulants.

- Très bien, maintenant que c'est décidé, il faut savoir qui commence. Tu veux bien te dévouer Mime? Proposa le chef.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Signe que tout le monde prit pour affirmatif.

- Bien. Maintenant il faut quelqu'un pour prévenir Albérich et Syd du programme, et les autres cherchent Bud. Mime, tu as le plus de tact, tu veux bien aller prévenir les deux autres.

- Oui, mais dans ce cas là, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de Fenrir.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ça. Bon… réfléchit Siegfried. Hagen, tu vas les prévenir, conclut-il avec un geste libre de la main.

Après maintes objections, il eut été conclut que Thor resterait veillé sur Fenrir, et Mime insista pour aller prévenir les deux autres. Le reste partit à la recherche du jumeau.

Silencieux comme un chat, le regard aiguisé et intelligent, Benetnasch coulissait entre les murs. Il alla directement à la chambre de Syd. Il frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il réessaya un peu plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore! Entendit-il une voix proche de la rage.

Mime fronça les sourcils. Décidément il n'était jamais de bonne humeur celui-là. Il entra, déduisant qu'il n'était pas la personne que Syd croyait qu'il était.

- Ah, c'est toi, excuse-moi je croyais que c'était… bref. Tu veux quelque chose?

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Rien d'important. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Alors le blond expliqua la situation et les décisions prises à la suite du débat. Le noble ne manqua pas d'y rire.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vu Bud de toute la journée.

Mime ne répondit pas.

- Bon, si vous voulez je vais aller veiller sur Fenrir, j'ai pas envie de jouer encore au chasseur, et encore moins de courir après mon frère. Le moins je le vois, le mieux je me porte! Décida Syd, montrant un faux enthousiasme.

- Tu veux pas prévenir Albérich de tout ça pendant que tu y es? Demanda Mime, l'air de rien.

Zêta étrécit des yeux et regarda son homologue de biais, semblant réfléchir. Il finit par s'asseoir dans le silence. L'autre attendait patiemment.

- Tu as entendu ma conversation avec Megrez?

Mime eut un petit sourire suffisent qui s'effaça aussitôt.

- Conversation? Non des brides… intéressantes, je dois dire. Pourtant n'ayant pas entendu de claquement de porte précédé de haussement de ton, je me suis dit que vous vous étiez quittés bons amis. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, à ce que je vois.

Il parlait avec tant de simplicité, de détachement qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien déballer une leçon sur comment pincer les cordes de sa lyre pour obtenir une résonance à point. Syd soupira. Quand ce n'était pas Freya qui écoutait aux portes, c'était Mime qui écoutait aux fenêtres.

- Tu veux que je te dise, commença le guerrier à l'armure double. Je vous trouve tous très insupportables! Beaucoup même! Albérich plus que les autres!

- En tout cas cet être qui te semble si détestable à une forte ascendance sur toi, à en juger ton comportement.

Non désarçonné, le mystérieux musicien fit demi-tour, et avant de disparaître ajouta:

- Tu sais, pour un ami et un frère tu as de drôles de paroles. Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi. N'oublis pas de relayer Thor. Je vais prévenir Albérich.

Les poings fermés, le jeune homme à la chevelure turquoise décida d'essayer d'améliorer cette journée qui était exécrable, laissant de côté Mime et son instrument ainsi qu'Albérich et sa langue… fourchue.

Arrivé à la chambre du malade il s'y installa confiant à Thor que cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester ici toute la journée; rien de mieux que la compagnie d'un animal dormant.

Pourtant cela laissa du temps à ses pensées de faire pas mal de tour de piste dans son crâne. Il se sentait seul, très. La journée avait été morne et détestable. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait vues, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de les agresser. Mais comment ne pas en vouloir à quelqu'un crachant du venin? Comment ne pas mépriser quelqu'un qui utilise son potentiel pour des bassesses sans nom?

Il se demandait comment Freya pouvait croire en lui. Peut-être qu'elle aussi de son côté était attirée par le rouquin.

Cette pensée le fit rougir d'irritation. Balivernes! Freya était mariée à Hagen, et n'avait aucun faible pour quiconque d'autre! Oui, mais ce mariage était tout récent, et la jeune princesse naïve n'avait jamais cessé de faire confiance au guerrier de Delta. Et aujourd'hui de lui pardonner ses torts. Comment pouvait-elle faire preuve d'une telle abnégation alors que même sa propre sœur, représentant la Justice d'Asgard semblait reculer de méfiance quand elle le voyait?

Et même si elle en était véritablement amoureuse, quelqu'un comme Megrez pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même? Sûrement pas!

Pourtant ces moments où il l'avait trouvé désorienté, cette fois dans le couloir, sa première pensée après avoir repris ses esprits étaient orientés vers la princesse et son mariage, et du mécontentement qu'il en éprouvait.

Mais à ce moment-là, il ne lui avait pas semblé qu'il y eut de la jalousie dans son comportement envers Hagen. Les deux ne s'aimaient pas, ce n'était pas un secret, pour la bonne raison que personne n'aimait Albérich, et qu'Albérich n'aimait personne

Même lui ne l'aimait pas. Et dire que Mime avait bien mentionné qu'il était son _ami_! Il sourit amèrement à cela. Benetnasch l'avait accusé d'être un mauvais ami. C'était faux. Siegfried était son ami, et ils s'entendaient bien ensemble. Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait accepter, c'était qu'on dise qu'il était un mauvais frère. Il n'avait pas de frère, pour commencer. Il avait _toujours_ été fils unique, jusqu'à la mort de ses vieux. Et même si quelque part il se savait avoir un frère, ce n'était qu'une parenté éloignée, rien de plus…

- Syd?

La voix enrouée mit du temps à donner un sens à son cerveau. Quelqu'un l'appelait? Il sortit de sa torpeur. Il faisait sombre dehors. La journée était enfin passée, et il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

- Ah, tu es réveillé Fenrir. Tu te sens comment? Demanda-t-il mécaniquement.

L'autre s'assit dans son lit.

- J'ai froid. Tu peux me passer une couverture, dans le tiroir. Là, le dernier.

Syd sortit de l'armoire à l'endroit indiqué un tissu synthétique. Pas de peau de loup ici. Vaut mieux pas. Il drapa Fenrir sans trop réfléchir, mécaniquement. Il alla s'assoire.

- Ça va? Refit-il.

- Ouais..

Fenrir avait mal à la tête, mais il lui semblait avoir les idées bien plus lucides qu'il y avait quelques heures.

- Tu n'as besoin de rien? Demanda Syd.

Le guerrier d'Epsilon sourit, de ce sourire naturellement grinçant:

- Je vois que tu es devenu une véritable louve, remarqua-t-il sans faire trop attention à ce qu'il disait.

- Comment ça? Se méfia Syd, ne sachant pas comment prendre ça.

- Je dis juste que maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton frère, tu as développé ce côté dit fraternel voire bienveillant.

- C'est qui, qui t'apprend ces mots compliqués? Remarqua Syd pour éviter la question.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils y découvrirent un garde:

- Ah, très bien, vous êtes réveillé, messire Fenrir d'Alioth. Sa dame Hilda vous attend pour le dîner, annonça-t-il avant de partir.

Les deux anciens compagnons d'armes se préparèrent.

- Heu, Fenrir, tu devrais peut-être changer ce pyjama froissé, remarqua Mizar, un sourire naissant.

- Quoi? Mais, c'est pas à moi cette horreur! Qu'est-ce que je fais dedans? S'écria le sauvage en s'observant dans la glace, vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche à pois verts et bleus.

- Euh, je crois que c'est à Hagen, son cadeau de mariage si je ne m'abuse.

Syd s'amusa bien au dépend de l'autre qui se décomposait, couvrant la chemise lui tombant à mi-cuisse avec la couverture. Après un moment supplémentaire, Sud dut aider Fenrir à s'habiller, n'étant pas habitué avec toutes les couches de vêtements existantes.

- Tu ne comptes pas te brosser les cheveux un peu? S'étonna Mizar, remarquant la tignasse indomptable ornant le dos d'Alioth.

- Mais je viens de les brosser. Allons-y, j'ai faim!

Syd n'insista pas. Ils arrivèrent dans la bien connue salle à manger. Ils y étaient tous, sauf bien entendu Albérich et Bud. Grande surprise. Des gosses tous les deux! Ils s'assirent. Hilda semblait soucieuse mais sourit à Fenrir:

- Bonsoir Fenrir, tu te sens mieux?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux, répondit-il en rougissant, un peu honteux.

Mizar sourit intérieurement: Fenrir passait d'un comportement souvent agressif et incontrôlable à une attitude de collégien amoureux. Pas seulement envers la prêtresse, mais envers tous. Bégayant, rougissant, ne sachant pas où se mettre en présence des autres, comment être et agir.

Le silence se fit gêné et le loup essayait de prendre la parole à plusieurs reprises sans pouvoir réussir…

- Parles! Fit Hagen, impatient.

- Je… m'excuse. Voilà, avoua-t-il en regardant principalement Hagen et Hilda.

- Tu ne veux plus régler tes comptes avec Albérich? Demanda Siegfried étonné.

- Non.

- Eh bien, voilà une bien sage attitude Fenrir, et je t'en félicite. Cela résout bien des problèmes avec Albérich. Il est dommage que tous ne te prennent pas comme exemple, conclut la prêtresse.

Fenrir prit de belles couleurs mais n'ajouta rien, et se laissa servir par les domestiques, qui avaient les mains tremblantes.

Syd fronça les sourcils et demanda qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire concernant Albérich. En effet, il n'avait pas été mis au courant de toute la journée, sachant seulement que Alioth avait disparu, et avait été retrouvé.

Siegfried lui expliqua (bien qu'il n'ait pas été présent lors de l'entrevue, tous semblaient déjà au courant de l'affaire) l'acte d'accusation contre le rouquin – mais qui, avec la bénédiction de Fenrir venait d'être annulé. Syd ne répliqua rien, restant silencieux, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Le dîner se passa bien, puis vers le dessert, un garde vint souffler à l'oreille de la reine, qui s'exclama tout haut:

- Mais bien sûr! Qu'il entre, sa présence nous manquait d'ailleurs. Il va sûrement être content de la bonne nouvelle.

Et alors se joignit le petit Albérich à eux, instaurant un malaise familier. Lui et Mizar évitait les regards. Lui et Fenrir aussi. Il ne voulait pas non plus croiser les orbes des deux sœurs, ce qui ne laissait pas grand monde avec qui parler.

- Au fait, nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, Hagen et moi! S'exclama la jeune princesse pleine de vitalité, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

- Ah bon? Hagen lui jeta un drôle de regard, disant long sur le fait qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait.

- Oui, nous allons en lune de miel!

Suivit surprises et félicitations de la part de Hilda et Siegfried. Les autres précédèrent.

- Et vous allez où en lune de miel? Demanda le guerrier d'Alpha.

- C'est quoi une lune de miel? Fit Thor.

- Une lune de miel, c'est un endroit où les jeunes mariés vont pour passer du temps ensemble, au calme.

- Nous pensons aller en Grèce, répondit Freya, souriant innocemment.

- _Nous_? S'exclama Hagen. Je t'avais dit qu'on en reparlerait.

- Mais c'est excellant comme choix!

Les questions défilèrent à mesure que Mérak croulait sous l'ahurissement de voir que sa femme avait déjà tout organisé. Ils partaient demain. C'était dit, c'était fait, point.

Pendant tout ce temps Syd fixait Albérich qui semblait avoir du mal à se maîtriser. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le bois vermoulu de la table, alors qu'une série de veines apparaissaient sur son front, se confondant avec ses cheveux.

- Au fait Albérich, intervint Hilda sans sembler se rendre compte de son indisposition. L'accusation portée contre toi ne tient plus, tu n'as plus à t'en faire.

- Si nous portions un toast à la lune de miel à ces deux là? Proposa Siegfried.

Mais le rouquin peu enclin à souhaiter quoique cela soit à Hagen, se leva brutalement faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse:

- Comme si cela m'importait d'être ou de ne pas être pendu en place publique ! Entendit-on cracher de sa bouche avant de le voir prendre la porte.

Syd avait à son tour une grande envie de tout casser. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi? Et à voir les autres à peine se soucier de sa disparition le dégoûtait encore plus. Freya semblait peinée tout de même mais ne pouvait à son tour ralentir la fuite du rouquin.

Le reste de la soirée passa, plus ou moins bien pour chacun. Lors du digestif Mime s'était mis à jouer de son instrument préféré, et Alpha et Zêta se retrouvèrent à parler ensemble:

- Au fond, nous sommes des étrangers entre nous, confia Duhbe. Même ce soir les repentirs de Fenrir m'ont beaucoup surpris. Moi qui le croyait rancunier et borné.

- Oui, nous avons beaucoup de préjugés. Peut-être devrions-nous essayer d'accepter les autres comme ils sont sans trop les rejeter. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas vécu comme nous, ils se sont quand même montrés dignes d'être dès nôtres, lors de la guerre notamment. Et la plupart d'entre eux sont quand même de haute lignée.

- Tu y inclus ton frère aussi? Siegfried lui jeta un regard significatif.

- Je sais pas. Au fait, je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé. Vous avez au moins cherché?

- Bien sûr! Mais on n'a pas voulu y passer toute la journée non plus. D'ailleurs cela n'aurait servi à rien.

- Oui, je crois aussi.

- Pourtant un que je ne comprends vraiment pas, c'est Albérich. Un jour ça va, un jour ça va pas. Il prend la mouche pour un rien. Vraiment je le reconnais plus. On dirait qu'il a peur de son ombre.

- Je sais pas, répéta Syd, pensif. C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre.

- Peut-être devrais-tu lui parler, proposa son interlocuteur.

- Pourquoi moi? J'ai rien à faire avec lui, moi!

- Ah? S'étonna l'autre. J'aurais pas cru…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, questionna Syd, les sourcils froncés.

- Non rien. C'est juste comme ça.

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée, alors excuse-moi.

La salle se vida peu à peu avec des pas las d'une dure journée passée pour beaucoup d'entre eux.

Mime marchait de son pas naturellement léger vers sa chambre. Il aurait bien voulu ne pas avoir à vivre ici à l'année, mais pour le moment il n'avait aucun autre lieu à part sa vieille bâtisse en bois qu'il avait hérité à la 'mort' de son père. Il l'avait en fait volée. Volé son propre père après l'avoir tué. Cela n'avait peut-être pas été son but principal quand il avait commis l'irréparable, c'en était juste une conséquence. D'ailleurs tout n'était que conséquence. S'il ne lui avait appris à se battre, à tuer, il n'aurait pas pu le tuer. Son père avait donc préparé sa propre mort. Tout comme s'il ne s'était pas pris à son véritable père dans le hasard de la guerre, jamais il n'aurait pu tuer ses parents. S'il ne lui avait jamais raconté la vérité, Mime ne l'aurait pas tué…

Qu'importe! Les morts sont morts, et avec des 'si', on refait le monde. Et il n'était pas entièrement responsable de la mort de son père, il l'avait compris lors de son affrontement pendant la guerre, mais il porterait sa dose de responsabilités.

- Mime?

- Bonsoir, dame Hilda, salua l'interpellé cachant aisément sa surprise de la voir si tard à arpenter les murs.

- Est-ce que je peux te demander de trouver Bud, s'il te plait? Il faut absolument que toutes ses disparitions arrêtent. Les problèmes ne sont pas aussi bien réglés qu'on pourrait le croire, et tout ceci ne fait que renforcer le tout.

- Dame Hilda, je comprends aisément, et je vous assure que d'ici demain, tout sera réglé en ce qui concerne Bud.

Il salua avec tout le respect dû, et se redirigea vers sa nuit.

- Comment ça? Tu sais où il est? Fit la prêtresse surprise de comprendre le sens du sous-entendu.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je vous assure que Bud sera redevenu visible de part sa propre volonté dans peu de temps, si ce n'est déjà fait. Vous pourrez le voir de vos propres yeux demain. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce qui me surprendrait, je vous le chercherai alors comme demandé, et je vous le trouverai. Bonne nuit, ma reine.

Et sans un deuxième salut, il se fondit dans l'ombre du couloir.

En effet, le guerrier de Benetnasch n'était pas dans le faux en prévoyant que l'ombre de Zêta était déjà rentrée au bercail, mais par contre Syd, lui, n'aurait pas pu le prédire, étant donnée la surprise reçue en découvrant son jumeau installé dans _son_ lit! Alors que Syd n'avait aucune envie de dormir dans celui de son frère. Il réfléchit. Il pouvait toujours aller voir Albérich, se fit entendre une pensée insidieuse. Mais bien sûr, il sera accueilli à bras ouverts…

Puis, telle une révolution interne, Syd décida d'appliquer ses propos d'y l'y avait à peine une heure avec Siegfried. Il acceptait son frère tel qu'il était, c'est-à-dire tel que lui. Plus vite dit que fait.

Doucement il se mit dans son lit. L'intrus en fut conscient et se retourna vivement. Syd se regarda dans le miroir en face de lui. Mais il ne pensait pas arborer la même expression de surprise mêlée de dureté et de reproches.

Face à face dans l'obscurité ils ne dirent rien. Mais Mizar savait qu'il devait lui parler, et ne pas s'endormir sur une réconciliation éphémère qui allait sûrement s'évaporer d'ici une nuit:

- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, s'exprima-t-il avec de grands efforts; il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'expliquer, mais essaya de prendre exemple sur Fenrir comme l'avait proposé Hilda. Et je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça.

Bud ricana légèrement:

- Tant que ça? Pourtant d'après ce que j'ai entendu, le moins tu me voyais, le mieux tu te portais, répliqua l'autre, cherchant querelle en mimant l'expression de tout à l'heure qu'avait usée son frère.

Syd maudit intérieurement Bud de rendre la situation encore plus difficile qu'avec même Albérich (situation pas encore réconciliée, soit dit en passant). Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait en le provoquant? Qu'il le mette hors du lit à bon coup de pied dans le derrière? Qu'il culpabilise?

- Ben, si t'y croyais véritablement à ces paroles, tu ne serais pas dans mon lit, fit-il doucement.

Ceci n'était évidement pas la réplique à laquelle Bud s'attendait vu son silence surprit.

- Bud, tu n'es pas mon ombre, j'en ai suffisamment d'une, et je m'en porte très bien. Tu es quelqu'un d'à part entière, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne te sens pas 'entier'.

Alcor s'agita et se mit sur le dos, préférant fixer le plafond invisible. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait être protégé et protéger. Il voulait être aimé et aimer à son tour son frère. Il voulait d'une relation fraternelle réciproque. Pas un cul-de-sac où allait s'écraser ses émotions sans réponse. L'envie de pleurer était là, mais il ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il donnait la preuve à Syd de son manque total de contrôle sur lui-même. Il voulait tout de Syd, tout mais pas la pitié.

- Tu as bon dos de me dire ça, Syd, fit-il après avoir dégluti une bonne douzaine de fois, mais sa voix lui semblait bien faible. Alors que c'est toi qui provoque tous ces problèmes.

- Moi? Fit-il surpris.

Alcor, à l'image d'Albérich grinça des dents. Syd ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait où quoi?

- Oui, c'est ce que je dis, continua-t-il sarcastiquement. Tu dis que je te manque quand je disparais, mais à ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je fais ce que je fais?

- De quoi parles-tu? Bud, je t'assure que j'ai rien contre toi, mais des fois ton comportement m'exaspère. Vraiment, et je suis très étonné, car je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça.

- Comme quoi? Demanda la voix dans le noir. Tu ne me connais pas.

Syd se rendait compte que l'autre était sur le point de craquer, sa carapace qu'il avait mis des années à modeler sur lui fondait inexorablement.

Une bouffée de chaleur oppressante envahit le jumeau qui avait tout gagné, qui avait eut toutes les joies du monde. Et maintenant qu'on lui demandait de partager tout ce qui avait été à lui que par le hasard d'un choix fait à l'aveuglette, il ne voulait pas, même pas donner une once de considération à son propre frère.

Il resta silencieux, laissant la question en suspens, semblant avoir fait une découverte. Il avait été aveugle tout ce temps. Son frère souffrait, et il ne voyait rien, ou juste se disant qu'il n'avait qu'à régler ses problèmes seul, ou demander à quelqu'un d'autre. A qui? Les autres étaient tout aussi méfiants de lui qu'ils évitaient Albérich. Alcor savait tout sur eux, les ayant surveillés nuits et jours, lui plus que d'autre. Cela faisait peur, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de pression sur Bud s'il lui prenait l'envie de révéler quelques faits juteux.

Et étrangement cela ne donnait alors pas à Syd l'envie de le connaître, étant persuadé qu'il allait y découvrir les mêmes défauts qu'il tentait de camoufler à lui-même, repoussant à chaque fois des tentatives d'être ensemble. Pourtant il l'avait bien dit: Bud était une personne à part entière, pas une poubelle dans laquelle il pouvait se défouler, y jeter toute sa mauvaise humeur, et cracher dessus.

Il n'était pas un bon frère. Mime avait entièrement raison. Il n'était non seulement pas un bon frère, mais aussi un mauvais ami. Mime avait doublement raison!

- J'ai été… très avare, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il à personne en particulier, la voix étrangement distante.

Bud était resté sans bouger, et semblait endormi. Il tourna néanmoins la tête, et ses yeux de félin brillèrent dans la semi obscurité.

- N'est-ce pas? J'ai rien compris, continua Syd. Tes peurs, tes angoisses de te retrouver de nouveau seul, et moi, égoïste comme je suis, j'ai rien voulu faire pour toi. Bud, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Chamboulement d'émotions incompréhensibles, atrocement inconnues, terrifiantes. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Et dire que tout le monde accusait le pauvre Albérich d'être un salaud, personne n'avait rien à lui envier, à lui, Syd de Mizar, valeureux guerrier divin d'Asgard, dont le seul bien qu'il ait pu faire à quiconque ne fut qu'à lui-même.

Et là, il n'avait pas la carapace de son frère pour l'empêcher de pleurer. La honte. Il se releva brutalement pour aller là où on ne verrait pas l'ignominie dans ses yeux, reflétant l'être abjecte qu'il était.

Pourtant il n'alla pas loin, pas plus loin que de mettre un pied à terre, que son double lui agrippa la taille, se forçant à regarder ses orbes de feu inondées.

- Syd, reste avec moi, dit-il assez fortement. S'il te plait, ne t'en vas pas.

Mizar résista peu, exténué, et se retrouva de nouveau allongé, son frère à ses côtés, l'enserrant avec fermeté, son corps collé au sien.

- Je t'aime Syd. Depuis que je connais ton existence. Et quand je t'ai transporté mort dans mes bras, je m'en suis rendu compte. Ne me laisse plus, supplia-t-il. Plus jamais, car cela fait trop mal.

Syd resta muet, complètement interdit. Son cerveau paniqua. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment de possession qu'éprouvait Bud. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Cela était tellement au dessus de ses forces, au dessus de ses moyens de conception.

C'est ça l'amour entre frère, se rendit-il compte. Bud s'en était rendu compte bien plus tôt que lui. Lui, bien qu'il ait été mis au courant à un certain moment de sa vie qu'il avait un frère, cela ne l'avait en rien affecté, la pensée ne l'effleurait même pas, tant que lui était dans son œuf doré et sécurisant.

- Je t'aime aussi Bud, ou du moins, je sais que si jamais je te perdais à mon tour… il ne termina pas sa phrase, ne sachant comment dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Puis plus un mot ne fut prononcé, laissant la fraternité les ensevelir dans un même drap de sommeil.

(à suivre…)

ça vous a plu? Vous voulez la suite?

reviewez svp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Voici _enfin_ la suite, pour tout ceux à qui elle a manquait! Heu… oui, c'était censé être une fic yaoi, mais bon, là on verse sérieusement vers l'hétéro, alors… patience! **

**La relation entre les deux frères est encore d'actualité, et j'espère que la fin du chapitre ne ressemble pas trop à celle de la fin du précédent. Mais bon, la suite sera certainement plus original!... Aussi, Albérich s'enfonce dans les problèmes, mais quoi de plus naturel??**

**Bonne lecture, et merci à tous ceux qui on reviewer!**

**ASGARD**

Le matin arrivait petit à petit, le soleil pointant timidement sur le manteau blanc du pays nordique. Le château était toujours embrumé par le sommeil sauf pour une petite fenêtre de laquelle une lumière clignotait. Seulement la moitié des serviteurs du château fut mobilisé pour exécuter les derniers préparatifs des noces des deux jeunes gens.

Freya avait une entière confiance en l'organisation de la chose, et gravait un couloir où tous les autres occupants sommeillaient avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en particulier.

Elle devait faire ça aujourd'hui; elle ne pouvait pas le laisser aller à quelque chose de grave trop longtemps. Elle culpabiliserait trop alors.

Pensant que le locataire de la chambre dormait vraisemblablement, elle y entra doucement. Il faisait aussi sombre ici, la fenêtre étant drapé d'un rideau, bien que non nécessaire étant donnée l'heure matinale.

Timidement, la téméraire jeune fille s'engouffra dans l'antre. En effet, il s'en dégageait une odeur indisposant son cœur au bord des lèvres. L'air semblait moite ici.

Un peu tremblante elle s'enferma ici, et ses yeux verts rencontrèrent d'autres yeux verts amers. Ils sursautèrent; Albérich ne dormait pas.

Assis sur une chaise, ses orbes reflétés par les braises mourantes du feu, il avait entendu le discret bruit de sa porte s'ouvrir. Il reconnut de suite cette chevelure volumineuse arrivant, mais n'avait pas réagi avant de rencontrer ses mirettes. Semblant attendre, les yeux fixer sur elle tel un vautour.

- Albérich tu dors pas? Bégaya un peu Freya, un soupçon de peur naissant devant cet être plongé dans le noir.

- Pourquoi? Tu viens me faire ton adieu avant ton grand départ? Comme c'est touchant, fit la réplique âcre.

Freya reprit un peu d'aplomb.

- Pourquoi tu m'en veux tant? Je ne t'ai pourtant rien fait! Je veux juste t'aider.

- Merci bien, tu en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi dorénavant. Va-t'en, Freya.

Le ton ni menaçant, ni amical, froid. Freya semblait soudain éplorée devant ses yeux insensibles. C'était un bourreau lui pourrissant son cœur déjà meurtri et saignant. Ses yeux pleins d'acide larmoyant venaient rogner sa propre cornée. Albérich ferma les yeux, prêt à céder.

Freya s'avança prudemment vers le rouquin qui agissait dans l'ombre tellement différemment que quand il était entouré. Elle osa poser une main sur son épaule pour avoir son attention. Il frémit légèrement sous sa main.

- Albérich. Que s'est-il vraiment passer entre Fenrir et toi? Demanda-t-elle doucement, regardant comme lui dans la cheminée.

Là, elle sentit clairement le corps tressaillir. Albérich fit un grand effort sur lui-même pour ne pas montrer plus d'indices qui pourrait trahir son émotion.

- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il tant? Fit il, essayant de se décontracter.

- Quand il te voit, il sort de ses yeux une telle animosité, presque animal, que je ne rencontre chez personne d'autre.

- Regarde bien Freya la prochaine fois. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas le seul à me regarder ainsi. Et puis, ce n'est pas une grande surprise d'apprendre qu'on ne m'aime guère, remarqua Albérich un tantinet ironique.

C'était la vraie première fois qu'il parlait de lui de façon si claire à la jeune femme. Il sentit la main sur son épaule le serrer un peu. Cela le faisait flancher. De plus en plus. Ces gestes amicaux, ces coups d'oeils chaleureux, ces paroles douces. Il s'y échappait à chaque fois qu'il les sentait l'attraper, mais depuis peu, depuis leur réhabilitation en fait, la jeune sœur avait doublé d'attention. Et surtout – chose incroyable – Mizar s'y était mis aussi. Sous la demande de la jeune princesse, n'en doutait-il pas. Jamais quelqu'un d'aussi obtus que l'arrogant guerrier de Zêta ne pouvait faire un geste vers lui, ou qui que cela soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais Freya. Toujours douce, compréhensive…

Albérich se secoua mentalement.

_C'est quoi encore ces niaiseries? _

- Ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi ne regarde personne, admonesta-t-il enfin.

Mais tout aussi dangereuse que sa voix pouvait être, elle était étouffée.

- Albérich, je sais que tu as changé, j'en suis intimement convaincue. Ce que tu étais avant n'est plus. Alors pourquoi tout faire pour le ressusciter, celui que tu n'es pas?

- Tu as tort. Personne n'est mort. Je suis pareil qu'avant, personne n'est mort, la contredit-il. Je te défends d'oser même penser le contraire. Et je voudrais que tu arrêtes de me parler tout court! Cria-t-il subitement.

Il haussa l'épaule pour que la main s'enlève, ce qui arriva. Des coulées de lave partant de sa tête envahirent son sang. Des envies irrépressiblement paradoxales le reprirent.

- Va-t'en, et bon vent! Eut-il encore la possibilité d'articuler.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les avant-bras de la chaise, son visage se tendit, la mâchoire serrée.

Surprise et concernée par l'agressivité à peine contenue de son ami, la blonde ne fit aucun pas en arrière, ni ne prit rancœur de ces paroles irréfléchies.

- Albérich, appela-t-elle dans la nuit.

Le visage de l'autre se rétracta dans l'ombre comme un animal traqué.

- Albérich, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, et dis-moi que tu me détestes, provoqua-t-elle soudain, étonnée par sa propre hardiesse.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, ni comment cela allait finir, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser le rouquin dans cet état-là. Et elle qui croyait que Syd l'avait aidé. Il semblait qu'au contraire il ait aggravé son état.

Le guerrier déchu ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette forte autorité émanant de la frêle jeune fille. Qu'il la détestait? Oui, autant qu'il l'aimait. Il se maudit. Rien n'était clair. Que pensaient-ils? Que voulaient-ils?

Il se retourna et fit comme demandé. Ses abominables lueurs verdâtres se plantèrent dans celles verdoyantes de l'autre. Un moment de silence. Puis un deuxième passa.

- Albérich… commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

Il ne dit rien. Son prénom résonnait doucement dans son oreille, le son qui le portait était doux et scintillant. Il se leva involontairement. Il s'approcha d'elle, sa tête légèrement en avant, de plus en plus. Freya ne vit rien arriver, à demi aveugle dans l'obscurité. Sans s'en rendre compte, un contact évident s'était fait entre les deux, lèvres contre lèvres. Chair morte contre chaire rose.

Le rouquin ne pouvait plus aller en arrière, il avait franchi la ligne du non-retour, il ne pouvait plus espérer contrôler quelque chose.

Le contact se concrétisa, par l'inconsciente ouverture de la bouche fraîche de Freya, elle laissa à la langue d'Albérich goûter à son intimité buccale, posant sa langue sur la sienne.

Mille mots imprononçables lui traversaient le cerveau, mais il était trop occupé pour parler maintenant. La découverte se fut plus intense et plus loin. Freya semblait s'être changée en soie et velours. Ne se débattant pas ni vraiment encourageant Albérich; elle laissa celui-ci lui goûter la peau de sa nuque. Elle tremblait, mais elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle avait la respiration courte, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mais peu à peu elle trouva ça très agréable, la surprise passée. Cela lui donnait une sensation de légèreté délicieuse. Des mains remontaient les ourlets de sa robe, la traversant de frissons, décuplant son sens tactile. Les fins doigts d'Albérich caressèrent ses cuisses et sa main vint se poser sur son intimité, alors que son autre main était alors sur son dos, la collant à lui; aucun moyen de refuser. Mais elle était loin de vouloir se défendre contre ces touchés adultères, et se fut elle qui reprit possession des lèvres blêmes de l'homme, se serrant encore plus contre lui.

C'était fou, Albérich croyait qu'il allait sombrer dans le délire. Un corps si chaud, si doux et désirable s'offrant sur un plateau d'or. Il ne fallut pas attendre plus longtemps pour que leurs habits ne fussent plus un obstacle à leur intimité, et la jeune fille le mena hardiment sur les couvertures.

Le temps n'avait plus aucune emprise sur eux. Un des fantasmes du guerrier prenait vie et forme sous ses doigts, et jamais il n'aurait cru que cela aurait été si éblouissant, de se laissant aller à l'instinct.

Il découvrait la poitrine, le ventre, le sexe de ce corps rond et sensible avec surprise, presque étonnée que ce fut réel. Les délicates mains blanches de Freya de leur côté faisaient le tour du corps qui l'attirait avec une répugnance goûteuse. C'était excitant.

Albérich avait raison quand il disait être mort. Sa peau était froide mais tellement intense. Il lui mordillait les lèvres pendant que son corps squelettique enveloppait le sien d'une couverture froide d'amertume et de consumation.

Et là les mains furent brutales, les caresses griffantes, et les pensées insensées.

- Vas-y Albérich, supplia la petite voix embrumée par l'irraison. Maintenant, vite.

Et Albérich la prit, violemment, intensément sans considération, aucune. Que le plaisir de posséder, d'insuffler la douleur tout comme le plaisir l'électrisait comme la foudre, même que ses yeux brillaient comme ceux des chats affamés. Puis dans un dernier effort, il arriva à son tout-puissant plaisir et le partagea sans égoïsme.

Silence. Il s'allongea sur le lit. Trop embarrassée par la jouissance qu'elle avait ressentie, Freya, reprenant ses esprits, fut presque choquée de ne pas rencontrer une tête blonde aux yeux de cristal.

Brusquement elle se releva, culpabilisant déjà, car elle avait aimé ça plus qu'avant. Deux bras étreignit sa taille, et lui touchèrent le buste comme une vulgaire poupée. Elle se raidit en sentant une langue mouillée taquiner le lobe de son oreille. Un doux ronronnement de contentement sifflait dans son tympan.

- Albérich, arrête, se reprit-elle avec difficulté. Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle le sentit se transformer en statue de pierre.

- Non, fit un murmure rauque empli de haine et de peur.

- Si, il ne faut pas qu'on me trouve ici.

L'étreinte du rouquin se fit désespérée:

- Je t'aime Freya, ne me laisse pas.

Les mots étaient sortis tellement facilement. Il n'aurait jamais cru. Elle ne répondit pas, et il commença une série de baiser charmeurs le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à la nuque que les cheveux ordinairement cachaient.

- Je ne peux pas rester, fit la voix priante, laisse-moi partir.

Albérich ne voulait pas. Sa peau était comme un feu prêt duquel il se chauffait.

- Albérich, je suis ton amie, pas ton amante, continua Freya, douce, espérant pouvoir camoufler la peur grandissant en elle.

- Tu regrettes? Albérich la libéra de ses bras.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, les yeux lui piquaient.

- Oui… murmura-t-elle, le cœur saignant en pensant à Hagen.

Albérich n'eut aucune réaction visible, ses bras se détendirent. Vite, elle se leva, reprit sa robe à terre et après l'avoir enfilée rapidement, elle s'éclipsa dans la lumière naissante du couloir.

Le rouquin soupira, ne semblant pas trop affecté par ce rejet. Il regardait le jour intégrer sa chambre doucement à travers les rideaux tintés. Il soupira.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant?

Midi. Le déjeuner était servi. Il fut un peu triste avec deux de leurs membres habituels manquant, déjà partis pour le Sud.

Bud ne lâchait plus Syd d'une semelle qui lui souriait avec courtoisie –mais qui sait ce qu'il ressentait au fond ? – Siegfried se trouva un peu seul, ne pouvant plus parler avec son ami manquant, et Syd était tellement absorbé par son frère qu'il n'osait l'interrompre, évitant de provoquer de nouveaux problèmes. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous assez surpris, à l'exception de Mime, de la miraculeuse apparition de l'ombre de Zêta et de l'encore plus étonnante réconciliation entre les deux jumeaux. Albérich était là, silencieux, laissant son monde en paix avec ses remarques acérées.

- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas, dame Hilda? Arriva la phrase de Thor comme un cheveux sur la soupe.

- Heu, oui, oui, c'est vrai, répondit l'interpellée un peu surprise, qui regardait sans grand entrain son assiette.

Silence embarrassé. Tous semblaient s'attendre à une remarque désobligeante de la part d'Albérich, mais celle-ci ne vint jamais. Sans s'en rendre compte le guerrier de Delta fut le carrefour de tous les coups d'œils. Siegfried haussa les épaules, retournant à son plat; il ne savait plus quoi faire, mais au fond, cela valait peut-être mieux ainsi. Un abattement soudain écrasa ses épaules, et il prit rapidement congé comme si de rien n'était.

Il fut rapidement suivit par Megrez qui alla se cloîtrer dans son antre poussiéreuse de livres.

- On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Bud.

Il s'énerva en voyant les regards ennuyés qu'ils se donnaient. Il n'aimait pas cette atmosphère muette et lourde. Exaspéré, il décida à son tour de partir.

- Quand vous aurez retrouvé vos langues, faites-moi signe.

Et il disparut.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui? C'était Hagen et Freya qui leur manquaient tant que ça? C'était vrai que Mérak était toujours le premier à proposer pleins d'activités, et la bonne humeur de Freya détendait les hôtes contrairement à sa sœur qui ne disait jamais grand-chose.

Bud secoua la tête et laissa les autres à leurs propres affaires. S'ils voulaient passer la journée à faire la tête, c'était pas lui qui les en empêcherait du moment qu'ils n'atteignaient pas son moral. Et puis il se sentait léger aujourd'hui malgré toutes ces tensions. Son frère, son frère à lui tout seul l'aimait! En avoir la certitude avait de quoi lui donner des ailes et il allait jusqu'à gazouiller dans les couloirs.

Il arriva à sa destination, ouvra la porte et s'y engouffra nonchalamment. L'endroit était tout aussi mal rangé qu'_avant_. Il se fraya un chemin parmi tous les obstacles. Albérich interdisait formellement tout serviteur de pénétrer, et c'était à peine si même la princesse Hilda pouvait profiter de sa bibliothèque; Albérich l'avait monopolisée jusqu'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. D'ailleurs il trouva le pseudo propriétaire lui tournant le dos, prenant note d'un quelconque livret.

- Tu te prépares à conquérir le monde? Sourit Bud à lui-même voyant le nain relever la tête et poser son stylo.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici? Tu me déranges.

- La bibliothèque est ouverte à tous.

Bud fit une grimace amusée et alla regarder les livres protégeant l'assidu bibliothécaire. Jetant des coups d'œil de connaisseurs, imitant la moue faussement sérieuse d'un savant absolu, il balaya les ouvrages rapidement. Il fronça tout de même les yeux. C'était incompréhensible. Des lettres bizarres, des mots intraduisibles, des traits quelconques.

Il en prit un au hasard, mais n'y jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure; il attendrait avant de reprendre celui-ci.

Il alla vers les différents rayons. Albérich avait repris son écrit, semblant l'avoir oublié. Bud commença à siffler. Il s'assit à côté de l'autre, et ouvrit un gros machin puant le champignon et arborant sur le papier jaunit une écriture barbare et agressive. Bud le referma violemment. Il faisait peur celui-là. Allons en choisir un autre.

- Tu as fini de faire des courants d'air! Tu vas éteindre le feu. Et arrête de tout mettre s'en dessus dessous! Soupira Albérich exaspéré.

Il y eut un silence. Bud se rassit. L'autre se remit à la tache. Alcor regarda alors la main allongeant avec autorité des traînés noir sur la plage déserte. Il fronça les sourcils sur cette invasion. Que faisait-il? Il ne comprenait pas.

Il soupira. Il s'étala sur la table, soufflant avec lassitude.

Albérich, ayant marre d'être interrompu le regarda d'un mauvais œil. Bud fit l'innocent, mais ça ne prenait pas aussi bien qu'avec Hagen ou Syd.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda prudemment l'autre.

Alcor sourit soudainement:

- Je m'ennuie.

- T'as raison, c'est pas un endroit pour toi, vas voir ton frère et laisse-moi en paix, sale fouineur.

L'autre ne répondit pas.

- A moins que tu te sois encore engueulé avec ton frère, supposa Albérich avec suffisamment de naturel pour ne pas avoir l'air trop curieux.

Pourtant cela n'échappa pas à Bud qui sourit intérieurement.

- Tu penses quoi de mon frère? Demanda-t-il, surprenant l'autre.

Au début il ne voulut pas répondre mais s'y résolu:

- Rien.

Voilà qui était tout aussi bien qu'aucune réponse. Bud ne sembla pas en souloir plus, pourtant sa prochaine question était tout aussi surprenante:

- Tu peux m'apprendre à lire?

- Non, répondit l'autre aussitôt par reflex.

- Pourquoi?

- Demande à ton frère. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire l'éducation d'un perclus comme toi.

Bud ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire, mais cela ne devait sûrement pas être très sympathique. Mais il devait convaincre Albérich de l'aider.

- Ecoute, je voudrais faire quelque chose… pour quelqu'un, expliqua-t-il.

- Qui? Demanda le rouquin malgré lui.

- Ben… Bud semblant bien rouge fit un geste de la main. Tu veux bien m'aider à lire, au moins ça.

- Je t'ai déjà répondu. Va-t-en, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

Pour clore la discussion, Megrez fit comme si il n'était plus là. Bud respira, réfléchit, et se décida:

- Tu sais, commença-t-il lentement, pesant ses mots; l'autre fit comme si de rien n'était. Tu sais que j'ai été l'ombre de Syd. Et que comme vous tous, j'ai vécu ici dans le secret avec vous jusqu'à un certain point.

Albérich arrêta le mouvement de son stylo, mais ne fit aucun autre geste, ayant un peu peur, non, pas peur, mais sentant une animosité animale l'envahir contre l'impertinent qui n'allait pas tarder à lui faire un peu de chantage.

- Et tout comme j'ai assisté au combat de Mime lors de la guerre, j'ai aussi été présent à un certains nombres d'autres événements moins glorieux… mais comme tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir causer, je vais aller avoir un brin de parlote avec Syd et sa Dame Hilda. Et pourquoi pas avec tout le monde, j'ai des choses très divertissantes à dire, sans oublier que je suis très bon conteur.

Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction du rouquin, Bud, nonchalamment, se mit debout et marcha exprès lentement vers la sortie, laissant le guerrier de Delta réfléchir un peu.

- Tu n'oserais, fit la voix étouffée par la colère. Tu n'oserais pas tout raconter à Syd et aux autres, cingla-t-il.

- Non? Ben, je croyais que tu te fichais de Syd et de ce qu'il pouvait penser de toi.

Albérich ne se sentait plus.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends! Fais-lui subir la même chose qu'à Fenrir, cela lui clouera le bec, crois-moi!_

Mais Bud n'était pas Fenrir, pensa Albérich, comme adhérant. Il n'allait pourtant pas se déclarer vaincu pour autant.

- Absolument. Je ne suis pas copain avec Syd, que cela soit aujourd'hui ou hier ou demain.

- Non?

- Non! Appuya Albérich. Mais, ceci à part, je veux bien te consacrer un peu de temps.

- Vraiment! S'excita soudain Bud. Génial! Commençons tout de suite.

- Quels sujets t'intéressent?

- La musique!

… quelques minutes plus tard:

- J'y comprends rien, se lamenta une voix. On fait une pause?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? On vient de commencer, applique-toi un peu! Réfléchis! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête aussi?

- Aïe! Tu m'as fait mal! S'écria Bud, suçant son doigt, jetant un regard méfiant de côté.

- Si tu ne me lis pas ce passage très simple, je ne t'aide plus! Déclara le professeur improvisé.

- C'est trop dur.

- Essaye un peu.

Ils n'entendirent pas les pas venant vers eux, faisant plus de bruit que nécessaire pour une bibliothèque.

- Eh ben, c'est bien la première fois qu'il y a tant d'agitation ici, s'étonna la voix familière de Syd.

Les deux autres se retournèrent vivement. Albérich se demanda si tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous ici.

- Syd, fit Bud, semblant moins enthousiaste que d'habitude, ce qui rendit son frère perplexe et inconsciemment un brin jaloux.

- C'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Bud, cela fait un moment que je te cherche.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il allait le retrouver ici, et encore moins en compagnie de Megrez. Bud fit un grand sourire à son frère, le rendant encore plus suspicieux.

- Euh, pas grand-chose, même rien du tout, n'est-ce pas, _Al_?

Syd soupira. A eux deux, il ne risquait de ne plus rien rester de la Terre. Si jamais Albérich décidait de rendre réelle les idées loufoques de Bud, le monde courait à sa perte.

- Al…!! S'écria le rouquin.

Syd jeta un coup d'œil sur la table, cherchant quelque chose pouvant être révélateur, mais il n'y avait qu'un bouquin. Pas de bombes, seulement un livre. Normal, l'endroit en était envahi.

- Bud, je répète ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fais en sa compagnie? Demanda cette fois-ci froidement Mizar.

Son frère se sentit clairement agressé, et lui rendit un regard de glace, la bouche hermétique. Albérich voyant que le tout allait dégénérer dans _sa _bibliothèque répondit:

- J'aidais juste Bud à lire un texte.

Bien que cela ne lui fit aucun effet, il reçut le regard le plus mauvais possible de Bud, lui promettant qu'il risquait de bientôt déchanter à propos du silence provisoire que Bud s'était permis. Albérich déglutit malgré lui.

- Comprendre… Bud, c'est quoi cette histoire, pourquoi ne pas me demander? S'étonna Syd, les sourcils froncés.

- Sympa Albérich, vraiment! S'énerva le jumeau illettré avant de partir en un coup de vent, laissant les deux autres en tête à tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit? Demanda son frère, surpris.

L'autre haussa les épaules, faisant travailler à plein régime ses cellules grises pour essayer de voir comment il allait faire pour s'en sortir quand Bud aura tout dévoilé. Syd prit congé de lui un peu maladroitement. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait encore un différent à régler avec le rouquin.

Après avoir demandé aux figurants dans le couloir s'ils savaient où était son frère, il le trouva assez rapidement dans leur chambre.

Syd soupira. Ils étaient passés à travers une dure réconciliation la nuit dernière, et voilà où cela aboutissait. Il fit des poings. Mais où était le problème à la fin? Peut-être n'était-il pas possible qu'ils vivent sous le même toit. Cela devenait préoccupant. Il s'arma de patience, et décida de peser chaque mot qu'il allait dire pour que son frère lui donne une explication, parce que là, il ne comprenait vraiment rien du tout:

- Bud, tu veux bien me dire ce qui te met dans cet état là?

- Rien du tout, fut la réponse immédiate.

- Ah, ben c'est plus inquiétant que je ne le croyais, s'échappa les mots de suite sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

- Dégage. Je ne veux pas te voir.

Mizar s'approcha du lit doucement, là où était allongé sur le côté son double qui regardait le mur en face de lui. Il s'assit, et posa la main sur son épaule.

- Je ne te comprends pas Bud. Tu étais tout excité, et tout à coup, tu t'en vas en claquant la porte.

- Ca m'étonne pas. Tu ne comprends jamais rien de toute façon.

- C'est faux! S'aviva la voix racée de Mizar, puis il rajouta plus sereinement: Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu ne me dis rien, aucune explication. C'est vrai je ne te comprends pas. Il faut que… tu m'aides Bud, pour que je puisse t'aider à mon tour.

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide!

Respire, Syd, mais n'oublis pas d'expirer. Changeons de tactique. Il frôlait la suffocation à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec ce diable enragé. Il se contracta les muscles, s'empêchant d'imiter le claquage de porte de tout à l'heure. De nouveau au contrôle de ses gestes, il caressa un peu le dos de son frère pour essayer de le calmer un peu, et le rendre plus conciliant. Et étrangement portée par un sentiment de plus en plus familier depuis ces derniers temps, il se déchaussa, et s'allongea, se collant à son dos, lui enserrant le torse.

Il lui souffla à l'oreille:

- Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit hier, je le crois encore aujourd'hui. Et il en sera de même pour tous les jours à venir. Mais quand tu te comportes ainsi, tu es un étranger, loin de moi, et je ne supporte pas ça.

- Que veux-tu de moi Syd? La voix avait pris un ton douloureux. Je ne peux pas toujours tout faire pour te plaire, être le digne frère que ton rang social mérite.

- Arrête de me parler de ça, et de faire l'idiot. Il est normal que tu sois en colère, mais pourquoi contre moi. Je ne t'ai rien fait, et si c'est le cas, crois-moi, je l'ai pas fait exprès.

Syd se renfrognait intérieurement à ces paroles qu'ils disaient. Jamais il n'avait parlé de la sorte avec quiconque.

Il posa un léger baiser sur le cou de son frère, et n'ajouta rien, laissant la douce sérénité qu'ils avaient atteins les souder.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais j'en veux à Albérich, avoua-t-il après un moment.

Syd manqua malgré lui de rire. Tout le monde en voulait au guerrier de Megrez, Bud n'était pas sa première victime. Il ne répondit cependant rien, l'encourageant silencieusement:

- Il t'a dit pourquoi j'étais avec lui. Je lui avais demandé de m'aider un peu dans la lecture.

Plus rien. Syd s'attendait à ce qu'il continue, mais il semblerait que c'était tout ce que Bud avait à dire.

- Excuse-moi si je suis obtus là, mais où est le problème?

A regret il sentit le corps chaud faire demi-tour jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Ceux de Bud étaient toujours empreints de dureté.

- C'est même une bonne initiative de ta part, approuva Syd, souriant un peu. Et c'est un exploit d'avoir réussit à convaincre Albérich de t'avoir aidé.

Bud rougit intérieurement en pensant au moyen contestable qu'il avait prit pour réussir.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas plutôt me demandé? Demanda Syd, ayant du mal à éviter ses yeux doubles.

- Ben, j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction. Tu es bien instruit… j'avais moins peur de la réaction d'Albérich que de la tienne.

Syd était perplexe. Pourquoi devait-on toujours faire de simple broutille des problèmes aussi grands? C'était stupide! Bien sûr il n'allait pas faire part de son avis à son frère, mais plus l'incident était dérisoire, plus il grandissait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Posa Bud, voyant un comportement assez hostile prendre la place de la confidence.

- Rien, souffla Syd.

Il se releva. Il ne comprenait pas son frère, c'était pour ça qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de façon si extravagante, si entièrement.

- Si tu veux, demain, je t'aiderai, proposa Syd.

Il fut récompensé par un sourire attachant.

(à suivre…)

ça vous a plu? Vous voulez la suite?

reviewez svp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et un nouveau chapitre!! Celui-ce toujours centré sur les deux frères – laissons à Albérich un peu de répit, car le pire est à venir!**

**Merci beaucoup Caro13180 pour ton petit mot, et c'est vrai qu'on traite trop rarement le Sanctuaire d'Asgard – mais si tu sais lire l'anglais je peux te conseiller un site qui traite exclusivement nos pathétiques Guerriers Divins.**

**Et un autre très grand merci à Raidemo: tant mieux si cette fic t'ais enthousiasmé, et j'espère avoir fait suffisamment d'effort sur la forme (orthographe…). T'as un faible pour Fenrir? Ben, on ne va pas le voir pendant un petit moment, mais je pense qu'il va pouvoir nous surprendre – il a beaucoup de potentiel à exploiter aussi.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**ASGARD**

Syd soupira et décida d'aller demander de l'aide. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Tout s'effilait à travers ses doigts sans qu'ils puissent rien retenir. Tout ce qu'il disait, tout ce qu'il faisait était interprété négativement et ne causait que des problèmes. Et on lui reprochait de ne faire aucun effort! Mais il n'était pas le bon Saint Maritain du pays du nord non plus! Il était un aristocrate élevé dans la perspective de devenir un grand ambassadeur travaillant pour la reine du pays! Il n'était pas un ange miraculeux qui claque des doigts et qui règle ses problèmes en un rien de temps.

D'un pas pressé, la tête en surchauffe il eut peine à entendre le bruit cristallin d'une lyre. Il s'arrêta comme frappé par cette musique, relevant la tête comme à l'affût. Mais oui! Pourquoi déposer une requête devant le trône d'Hilda, alors que ce dont il avait besoin était une personne conciliante et patiente. Pas que Hilda ne le soit pas, mais elle était tellement surmenée en ce moment la pauvre qu'il n'aurait pas été très clément de lui rajouter un fardeau supplémentaire sur le dos.

Syd tourna brusquement à droite, afficha un regard souriant et ouvert et alla droit vers le frêle blond qui le remarqua aussitôt. Mime était dans un petit salon aux tons impersonnels, jouant mélancoliquement.

- Salut Mime.

Le musicien acquiesça de la tête, s'arrêtant de jouer.

- Ecoute, j'ai un peu honte de te demander ça, mais… Syd hésita.

- Tu veux que je parle à ton frère parce que tu ne le comprends en rien, interrompit l'autre.

Les yeux ronds, Syd le fixa hébété, bafouillant comment il avait deviné. L'autre haussa les épaules, comme si il était tout à fait naturel que tout le monde soit aussi bien au courant de tout, même plus que lui-même.

- Et alors? Demanda le noble.

- Ben, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour lui, répondit Mime.

- S'il te plait, demanda Syd, pas très à l'aise de quémander ainsi de l'aide.

- Je suis désolé, mais non.

- Pourquoi pas?

- Parce que j'en ai pas envie.

Une silhouette entra dans le salon et dit à Syd que sa Dame Hilda voulait le voir. Le jeune homme prit alors congé de Mime, mécontent, et alla voir sa reine dans la salle du trône. Elle n'était pas seul. Siegfried, Albérich ainsi que Thor étaient aussi présents.

Syd s'agenouilla comme normalement et attendit qu'on le mette au courant.

- Comme vous devez le savoir, le Grand Conseil Asgardien s'est beaucoup réuni ces temps-ci. La situation n'est pas reluisante. La coalition entre le peuple et les nobles se fend de plus en plus. De plus, je n'ai plus l'appui d'importantes seigneuries depuis la guerre. Je compte donc faire une réception pour ressouder les alliances. C'est pour ça que je veux que vous quatre organisiez cette petite rencontre. Je veux quelque chose accueillant à la fois le Grand Conseil Asgardien, les autres seigneuries politiquement importantes et surtout, et très importants, je veux les chefs de tribu présents.

- Pourtant, Dame Hilda, intervint Albérich d'une voix professionnelle, cela va demander un budget très importants, et le pays n'a pas les caisses vraiment pleines.

- Qu'importe. Faites comme vous pouvez avec ce qu'il y a. Il faut absolument avoir la confiance des gens que nous gouvernons. Je vous laisse libre de faire ce qu'il vous plait. Si vous avez un problème, demandez-moi. Par contre, je vous demande de bien vous entendre entre vous. Il faut absolument quelque chose de positivement mémorable. Je ne veux pas un fiasco!

- Bien sûr, hocha Siegfried la tête, souriant intérieurement. Cela se fera-t-il au château?

- Bien entendu.

Après avoir mis au point les grandes lignes, la prêtresse se retira pour aller prier Odin en compagnie de Fenrir qui avait accepté de l'accompagner et de la protéger au cas où il prendrait à des gens l'envie de provoquer encore plus de chaos qu'il n'en existât déjà.

Les quatre organisateurs se regardèrent, l'un en face de l'autre, accoudés à une longue table dans un des multiples bureaux du château.

- Bon, prit Siegfried la parole, les choses sont simples. Tous les trois avons déjà de l'expérience dans ce domaine, il ne reste plus qu'à initier Thor aux bases. Les choses sont simples, répéta-t-il. Deux d'entre nous restent pour organiser le tout, au sein même du château. C'est la plus grosse partie. Les deux autres iront sillonner le pays pour les invitations, puis reviendront et aideront aux finitions.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas carrément envoyer des lettres pour les invitations? Demanda Syd.

- Parce que pour créer un premier contacte il vaut mieux les remettre en mains propres. Cela fait moins impersonnel et plus professionnel.

- D'accord. Et c'est pour quand déjà cette petite fête?

- D'ici deux mois. Hagen et dame Freya auront tout le temps pour revenir.

- Eh bien, il faudrait peut-être se mettre au boulot tout de suite. Les journées vont être bien longues, commenta Megrez.

- Oui, bonne idée. Alors, qui va avec qui? Fit Syd en s'étirant.

- Ben, je pensais à Albérich au château pour l'organisation, dit le guerrier d'Alpha.

- Vaut mieux, rigola Syd. Il serait dangereux de le lâcher dans la nature, qui sait quelles catastrophes il provoquerait.

Il reçut un regard malvenu d'Albérich. Siegfried soupira mais ne fit aucun commentaire:

- Bon, Thor, tu iras faire les invitations. Tu es le mieux placés pour initier un dialogue avec les chefs de tribu, c'est plus ton rayon ça. Il ne reste plus que Syd et moi.

- Si tu veux, je vais avec Thor, se proposa l'homme à la chevelure turquoise.

L'autre réfléchit un moment puis secoua la tête.

- Non, désolé Syd, je préfère y aller. Je sais que tu as ton grand rêve de représentant international d'Asgard mais je préfère être avec Thor pour lui expliquer les ficelles du métier.

- Et j'en suis incapable? Fit Syd, perplexe que son ami n'ait pas confiance en lui.

- C'est pas ça, mais sans te froisser, je dois te dire que tes capacités didactiques ne sont pas reluisantes.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, s'il te plait? Demanda Mizar n'aimant pas être critiqué.

- Ben, y'a qu'à voir comment tu te comportes avec ta famille, répondit Megrez voyant que Siegfried n'était pas prêt de répondre.

- De quoi je me mêle! S'irritait de plus en plus Mizar, ayant été touché à une corde sensible.

Syd regarda Siegfried pour répondre à ça, mais ce dernier baissa la tête, devant avouer qu'Albérich n'avait pas tort. Syd, maintenant franchement en colère, prit la porte.

- Tu pouvais pas te taire une fois dans ta vie, sale vipère! S'énerva à son tour Siegfried contre Albérich.

- Ben, cela aurait été peut-être plus sympa que tu répondes à Syd qu'il doit se coller à moi parce que toi, tu n'en as aucune envie. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Je t'ai donc sauver la mise sans trop te mouiller, remercie-moi plutôt.

Alpha serra des dents, mais dû bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Thor, qui n'avait rien dit n'en dit pas plus.

Le soir Hilda revint, aucun incident notable à déclarer, et Siegfried la mit au courant de leurs décisions et organisation. La prêtresse accepta. Demain les guerriers d'Alpha et Gamma partiraient pour un long voyage d'un mois (au mieux).

Hilda soupira. Le château se vidait peu à peu. Ils allaient sûrement tous périr d'ennui. Albérich et Syd allaient être très occupés dans les jours à venir. Il ne restait donc plus que Bud et Mime. Des antithèses. Un aussi discret qu'un bulldozer, l'autre aussi bruyant qu'une ombre. Sans oublier Fenrir qui montrait, lui, de l'optimisme et de la bonne volonté récente très appréciée. Cela faisait très plaisir.

Siegfried sortit dans le couloir pour aller se reposer avant son départ. Une ombre vint pourtant l'aborder.

- Tu sais, si tu voulais pas rester ici avec Albérich, tu aurais pu me le dire directement. Il n'était pas besoin à vous deux de monter ce petit numéro.

- Syd, je ne voulais juste pas te vexer, s'expliqua-t-il pas du tout surpris.

- Trop tard.

- Bon, qu'importe Syd. Les choses sont ainsi approuvées par Hilda; si tu veux encore la déranger, fais le moi savoir avant que je ne m'endorme.

Il ne bougea pas, ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Il soupira:

- Comme tu veux: bien que tu le nies, tu es devenu la personne la plus proche d'Albérich que nous tous réuni, alors il me semblait être un choix judicieux que tu restes avec lui. Mais ne fais pas cette tête, on sera de retour rapidement. Maintenant bonne nuit Syd.

- Bonne nuit Siegfried, et bon voyage, répondit l'autre, conciliant mais songeur.

Ils se séparèrent. Zêta rejoint sa chambre qui était vide, et se prépara pour le soir. Il pensait à ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour cette fameuse soirée. Il resta assis sur son lit à réfléchir. Allait-il pouvoir bien gérer ça avec Megrez? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de partager le travail autant que la gloire. Bah, on verra bien demain. Et puis, cela lui donnait une excuse de ne pas trop être exaspéré par son frère. Il se mordit la langue. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'avoir de telles pensées!

Il décida d'aller au lit. Il s'endormit et ne sut pas à quelle heure Bud rentra à son tour.

Les journées se passèrent tranquillement. Albérich passait toutes ces matinées en compagnie de Syd à mettre au point cette récéption qui était devenue la priorité de tout le royaume, et les restes des journées seul; Mizar étant occupé à d'autres affaires ne le concernant pas.

- Bon, c'est quoi le mieux. C'est une décision importante, dissertait-il avec son partenaire. Et je pense que c'est sur ce choix que va reposer toute la réussite de cette soirée.

- Peut-être exagères-tu un peu…

- Je ne crois pas. Il faut que ça plaise, et éblouisse, sans paraître trop snob pour les gueux des terres du nord.

- Un peu de respect Albérich. Bon, si tu prends ça tellement à cœur, choisis toi-même, moi je m'en fiche.

- Pourtant, c'est très important. J'hésite…

- Bon, tu n'as qu'à tirer au sort, proposa Syd.

Albérich soupira de défaite. C'était la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à aboutir à quelque chose de plaisant. Et ceci depuis un moment déjà.

- Choisis toi, décida-t-il.

- Pff, je sais pas… Tu crois que c'est si important de faire une soirée à…

- Absolument! Maintenant choisis!

Syd regarda le rouquin, amusé. Puis sourit narquoisement.

- Quoi?

- Rien. Bon, j'ai choisi… émeraude!

Albérich fronça les sourcils:

- Des émeraudes?! S'étrangla-t-il. Ca va pas! On va ruiner le pays.

- Oui. Cela irait très bien avec tes yeux…

Megrez changea de couleur et ajouta, pas très assuré:

- Heu, Syd, de quoi parles-tu?

- Ben, de ton habit. C'est bien de ça dont tu parles.

- …

- Non?

- …Heu, non, pas vraiment. On passera aux tenues vestimentaires plus tard. Je parle de ce qu'on pourrait offrir à manger comme amuse-gueules aux invités, expliqua-t-il.

Silence gêné.

- _Ah_, fit Syd.

- Oui, _ah_.

- En effet, fit l'autre prudemment. Des émeraudes ne sont pas une si bonne idée, j'en conviens, tu as raison… Alors qu'en penses-tu, toi?

Albérich soupira. Case départ. Mais qu'est-ce que Syd avait aujourd'hui lui aussi? Vraiment, ils ne pouvaient pas travailler ensemble.

- Bon, si on éliminait les amuse-gueules? Proposa l'ancien guerrier de Zêta.

Albérich acquiesça et raya de sa liste 'collation'.

- Bon, passons à la couleur des rideaux… commença l'intellectuel.

- Pff, t'en as pas marre Albérich? Cela fait je ne sais combien de temps qu'on est sur cette liste pourrie.

Il se leva, et passa un moment dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, regardant les différents livres.

- Tu cherches quoi? Demanda l'autre, agacé.

- Hum? Un livre sur les ours polaires. Bud me l'a recommandé il y a un moment déjà.

- Tiens, il sait lire, celui-là?

- Ben, oui, mais des trucs très, très simples.

Albérich grinça des dents, et son énervement s'agrandit, mais il resta silencieux. Il tressaillit en entendant un:

- SYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYD!! T'es là?!

Ses dents crissèrent. Encore ce diable!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Cingla-t-il.

La copie conforme de Mizar apparu, souriant de sa façon si puérile que le rouquin était à ça de lui tordre le cou. Albérich le trouvait repoussant, presque abject comparé au véritable guerrier de Zêta.

Bud haussa les épaules en voyant le regard transcendant. Il n'en voulait plus à Delta d'avoir vendu la mouche, étant donnée que maintenant son frère lui faisait ses leçons pédagogiques.

- Je suis là Bud, mais arrête de crier ici.

Syd apparut devant eux, un livre à la main.

- C'est déjà l'heure du déjeuner? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, mais je pensais qu'on pouvait prendre un peu plus de temps aujourd'hui, décida son frère.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je commence à en avoir plein le dos avec ces histoires de couleurs.

- Tu vois, tu travailles trop. Il ne faut pas te surmener. Et puis, Albérich peut se débrouiller tout seul.

Et en un coup de vent ils étaient tous les deux partis. Le rouquin regarda la liste devant lui, dépité. Des spasmes le prirent de court, et il jeta un de ses précieux livre violemment à terre. Le malheureux alla se cracher contre le mur, s'écrasant misérablement pour se recevoir lamentablement ouvert, les pages froissées et cornées. Abîmé. C'était au moins la cinquième fois cette semaine, sans compter les semaines précédentes.

Au déjeuner, Fenrir proposa d'aller faire une ballade que Hilda approuva. Les jumeaux refusèrent, mais à la surprise générale, Albérich et Mime acceptèrent. Le rouquin reçut un drôle de regarde de la part de Bud, mais aucun commentaire ne fut fait.

Alors, après la sieste, les guerriers de Delta, d'Epsilon et d'Eta en compagnie de leur maîtresse partirent faire leur tour. Il semblait que depuis peu Fenrir se soit entiché d'Hilda d'une dévotion mais en aucun cas semblable à celle de Siegfried. Ce dernier était d'une obéissance qui avait quelque chose d'obséquieux, de solennel. Fenrir était tout simplement exubérant, attentif, un brin vantard, et surtout pot de col jusqu'au point où son attitude devenait parfois gênante pour Hilda et les autres. D'ailleurs ils se demandaient comment le fidèle guerrier d'Alpha allait réagir à cela à son retour.

Rapidement, Hilda et Fenrir distancièrent les deux autres qui traînaient un peu et qui se mirent à causer entre intellectuels.

Mime avait voulu venir pour se changer les idées. Cela ne faisait pas de mal de temps à autre de sortir de sa paresse, confortablement tapi devant un feu à ronronner sur ses cordes.

- Et toi, Albérich? Je croyais que tu avais du travail avec Syd pour la réception. C'est pour quand exactement? Demanda Mime.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. D'après Hilda, d'ici un mois et demi maintenant. Mais si Syd n'est pas disposer à travailler, je ne le suis pas non plus. Et j'aimerais bien profiter maintenant que les Hagen et Siegfried ne soient pas là pour respirer un peu.

- Je vois que tu ne les supportes toujours pas. Pourtant Syd vient de la même veine qu'eux, et vous travaillez bien ensemble.

- Tu nous surveilles pour voir si le travail avance? Fit le rouquin, en prenant un bout de bois sur la neige. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je m'entends mieux avec Syd qu'avec les deux autres fanfarons?

- Je voulais juste faire remarquer que tu ne souffres pas Bud, qui lui n'a aucune éducation, et qui est un vrai moujik, contrairement à son frère, expliqua Mime avec effort.

Il n'aimait pas du tout expliquer le fond de ses pensées si clairement. Il avait l'impression que les gens en comprendraient plus que ce qui était vrai. Mais quand on était face à des gens pas très perspicace, il était difficile d'être sinueux. Mais là, le musicien était face au cerveau le plus rempli de cellules grises du royaume (auto proclamé, en vérité). Mais avec Megrez, c'était différent. Il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre, forçant à Mime à s'expliquer plus clairement s'il tenait à avoir des éclaircissements lui-même. C'était, parmi d'autres, une raison qui le poussait à éviter le guerrier.

- Il est vrai que Bud ne me plait guère, articula Albérich, semblant avoir eu une idée. Et je dois avouer que c'est en parti à cause de lui que le travail n'avance pas. Et je me demande ce que va dire Hilda.

- Compterais-tu dénoncer Bud juste parce que tu ne l'aimes pas? Tu dis que c'est à cause de lui que le travail n'avance pas, est-ce que tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances?

- Non. Mais il serait dommage que cette réception devienne un grand échec, tu ne trouves pas?

Mime ne répondit pas, comme absorbé dans ses pensées. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Albérich voulait de lui. Cela le faisait sourire intérieurement car il n'y avait pas longtemps, Syd lui avait demandé la même chose.

- Tu ne trouves pas? Appuya le rouquin de façon un peu menaçante, voulant absolument une réponse.

Mime haussa les épaules, détaché:

- Non, répondit-il seulement.

- Non? Répéta l'autre, surpris.

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Il est hors de question que je divertisse Bud pour qu'il se dégage de tes pattes. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de lui, mais à son frère. C'est donc à lui qu'il faut parler, pas à moi.

Albérich serra les dents. Il détestait qu'on lui refuse quoi que cela soit.

- Tu sais très bien que si j'en parle à Syd, il va prendre la défense de son frère, c'est devenu l'amour fou entre eux. Et là, il est évident que la cérémonie ne va pas se faire toute seule, discuta Megrez.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire? Du chantage? Tu sais, moi je n'en ai rien à faire de cette réception, alors qu'elle ait lieu ou pas. Et puis ton problème, tu devrais peut-être le couper à sa racine, proposa Mime, l'air de rien.

- Qu'insinues-tu? Que c'est à cause de moi qu'il y a un problème? Prit Albérich la mouche.

- En quelque sorte, fit mélancoliquement Mime, plus du tout concentré sur la conversation.

Il délire, ma parole! Se dit le rouquin. Peut-être que c'était en fait une mauvaise idée de venir à cette promenade improvisée.

Le petit groupe n'était pas le seul en promenade. Les deux jumeaux aussi s'étaient pris l'après-midi hors des épais murs du château national. Après trois heures de cavalcade dans le désert de glace, une ombre imposante se dessina à l'horizon: c'était le quartier général de l'ancestrale famille Mizar.

Il n'y avait plus personne qui y habitait sauf une vieille grand-mère et les serviteurs. Syd n'allait pas souvent rendre visite bien que ce n'était pas si loin du château d'Hilda que ça, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était sa réussite professionnelle, la famille n'était pas une préoccupation majeur bien qu'il soit un des derniers rejetons encore vivant de ce sang royal (et encore, si cela n'avait pas été pour Odin qui le ressuscita, la grand-mère se serait sentie encore plus seule qu'elle ne l'était).

Les serviteurs restant s'adaptèrent rapidement à l'arrivée inopinée de leur jeune seigneur et son invité inopiné, mais ils leur manquèrent tout de même un moment de répondant tant ils se demandaient lequel des deux arrivant était leur vrai maître.

Bud faisait le fier, masquant son intimidation, car au fond son cœur battait la chamade. Il rentrait chez lui. Dans la demeure qui l'avait vu naître mais qui l'avait rejeté quelques heures à peine après sa venue au monde. La tête haute devant les serviteurs qui auraient dû être aussi les siens, il restait néanmoins silencieux derrière son frère qui passait à travers les murs avec désinvolture, sans un regard pour personne.

- Hum, fit Syd prenant l'attention de son frère, je vais voir la grand-mère. Tu veux venir, ou plutôt une prochaine fois?

- Bah, que je vienne maintenant où plus tard cela ne va rien changer.

- Donc? Demanda Syd, visiblement encore plus crispé que son frère.

- Je viens.

Syd ne fit aucun commentaire et la paire de jumeau arriva dans une grande salle vaguement éclairée par un feu. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait un gigantesque lit baldaquin dont les épais rideaux dissimulaient l'intérieur.

Le maître des lieux agrippa un petit serviteur qui passait à proximité, une bouilloire à la main, et demanda si son aïeule ne dormait pas. Non, ce n'était pas le cas, elle serait au contraire tout à fait contente d'avoir un peu de visite.

On releva un peu les rideaux, et Bud vit alors se découvrir une ombre tapie sur des cousins sombres, tout au fond du lit. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses traits.

- Syd, méchant galopin, cela se fait-il d'abandonner sa pauvre grand-mère pendant dix longs mois dans ce vieux tas de pierre grabataires?

Bud s'était inconsciemment mit en retrait, partiellement caché par son frère. La voix de la grand-mère de Syd, de sa grand-mère à lui aussi logiquement, était toute rouillée comme les grincements de vieux mécanismes d'horloge.

- Allons, Guenièvre, c'est pas comme si vous étiez à l'article de la mort, sourit le noble, restant à distance correcte.

- Pff, gosse mal élevé. Je te fais remarquer que mon anniversaire était il y quatre mois, et tu n'as même pas pu te procurer un petit cadeau souvenir à ta vieille grand-mère coincée aux milieux de toutes ses pâles figures obséquieuses. Mais non, pendant ce temps-là, môssieur se prélasse au château de notre souveraine, bien au chaud, sans même se soucier si je suis encore vivante ou morte! Je me demande ce que… oh! Mais tu as de la compagnie!

Syd se retourna vivement pour faire face son frère livide. Bud avait les lèvres tremblantes, le visage décomposé, regardant comme halluciné la vieille peau dans son lit.

- Oh! Que cela fait du bien de pouvoir voir un nouveau visage, s'exclama la presque centenaire personnalité.

Guenièvre, toujours enfoncée dans ses chiffons, voyait une belle silhouette se dessiner contre le feu, comme si son garnement de petit-fils s'était dédoublé. Elle n'arrivait pas à bien définir ce qu'elle voyait tant sa vue était mauvaise, ne pouvant même pas affirmer si ce nouvel arrivant était un homme ou une femme.

- Approchez, approchez, n'ayez pas peur, je converse peut-être beaucoup, mais je ne mords pas, encouragea-t-elle l'autre de s'approcher d'une voix réjouie. Pousse-toi Syd.

Syd obtempéra, mais personne ne s'avança.

- Avancez! Je vous dis! Ordonna-t-elle alors, d'une voix froide, les yeux luisant dans le noir.

Syd déglutit, et regarda son frère longer le lit gable d'un pas hésitant. Il n'arrivait pas à prévoir ce que serait la réaction de son ancêtre. Peut-être son cœur la lâcherait-elle? Il ne pouvait que l'espérer, pensait-il, mais il décida d'arrêter de faire du mauvais esprit.

- Approchez encore, que je vous vois, et que je puisse vous toucher le visage, fit la vieille dame.

Bud se retrouva dans la pleine ombre, caché par les rideaux. Il s'approcha jusqu'à être à la tête du lit. On lui ordonna de s'agenouiller, et il se retrouva presque à la hauteur de la femme.

A cette distance il pouvait distinguer le blanc de ses yeux, ses joues râpés et tombantes.

Il déglutissait et respirait si bruyamment qu'il avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

- Ne soyez pas timide et amenez votre visage par ici. Vous savez, à mon âge, mes yeux ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité. Je pense peut-être même en faire donation.

Bud sentait son souffle tiède et régulier sur son visage plus il étirait le cou, n'osant à peine frôler le lit de ses jambes pliées. Il ne vit pas – sûrement parce qu'il avait les yeux fermés – venir vers lui deux mains rugueuses et tassées lui tâter le visage, ses sourcils, ses paupières.

- Mais pourquoi pleurez vous donc, jeune homme? Demanda-t-elle en sentant le visage inondé de larmes.

Syd était tendu, et cherchait vainement quelque chose à agripper tant il ne supportait pas ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans la tanière obscure, jusqu'à ce que soudain il entendit un cri étouffé suivit de lamentations. Le lit grinça violemment comme à chaque fois que sa grand-mère s'agitait quand elle était contrariée.

- Syd! Syd! Haaa! Syd! Réussit-il à comprendre.

Un peu paniqué, Mizar s'aventura alors à son tour dans l'antre, suivit de tout le personnel, à la recherche de son frère. Il se cogna contre lui, mais Bud le poussa vigoureusement sur le dos contre le lit, et sortit à toute vitesse comme s'il manquait d'air.

La grand-mère s'agitait de plus belle et s'égosillait clairement de manière incompréhensible.

Son petit-fils officiel arriva alors jusqu'à elle, mit un genou sur le lit et prit sa grand-maman contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

- Allons, calmez-vous, chut, ce n'est rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tenta-il de la réconforter doucement.

Le corps recroquevillé se calma un peu, quelquefois prit de tremblements.

Syd était maintenant entouré de tous les domestiques du château. Il prit un gant d'eau chaude que l'un d'eux avait apporté et épongea doucement le front livide de la victime.

- C'était… c'était, haletait-elle maintenant.

- Oui.

- Il te ressemble tellement, sanglota Guenièvre, la tête enfouie dans l'épaule de son petit-fils.

Après qu'elle se soit calmée un peu, Mizar la laissa aux mains des autres, et demanda où était parti son frère quand il ne le vit pas dans la grande salle du lit. On lui répondit qu'il était sorti précipitamment, mais qu'on ne connaissait pas son emplacement exact.

Syd dut faire toutes les pièces sans succès en demandant à tous, mais personne n'était en mesure de lui répondre. Ce n'est donc que par un pur hasard que Syd le cogna à un détour.

- Mais où étais-tu? Je t'ai cherché partout! Laissa-t-il l'énervement prendre la place de l'inquiétude en trouvant son frère tout à fait bien.

- Ben, je cherchai les cuisines. Je commençais à avoir faim.

Syd soupira et le mena dans une salle à manger, commandant un repas. En attendant, il s'enquit de l'état de son aïeul, mais on lui assura qu'elle s'en était remise et qu'elle se reposait.

- Ah, ben, c'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurais mon héritage.

Mais Bud ne dit rien, évitant le sujet en mangeant les amuse-gueules en attendant le plat de résistance. Syd n'insista pas.

- Au fait, tu en es où pour cette réception? Ca avance? Demanda Alcor pour changer de sujet.

- Ben, si tous les jours, tu nous interromps, c'est un peu dur, dit son frère en souriant.

- En fait, je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu travailles bien avec Albérich?

- Ben ouais, pourquoi?

Bud remuait sur sa chaise, fixant son assiette vide, maugréant quelque chose comme: "j'ai faim, c'est quand qu'on mange!?". Syd le regarda curieusement. Pourquoi lui parler de son travail? Pourquoi parler d'Albérich? Pour une fois qu'il ne le voyait pas.

- Pourquoi me parler d'Albérich? Demanda-t-il tout de même, lui-même surprit de se montrer curieux.

- Ben…

En plus, Bud se montrait bien trop mystérieux, comme pour le motiver à le questionner un peu plus.

Syd fit un poing sur la table:

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce que tu as à dire!

Bud prit son temps, souriant diaboliquement. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que cela soit, les plats fumant sortirent des cuisines.

- Enfin! Se réjouit le jumeau Alcor, et il avala tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main.

Syd soupira, et le goûter se fit en silence, si on ne compte pas tous bruits de gloutonnerie que provoquait Bud à chaque mâchement.

Après le petit digestif (que Bud n'arrivait pas à savourer) Syd annonça qu'ils devaient partir. On ordonna à ce qu'on selle leurs chevaux. Quand ils furent prêts, Bud descendit dans les écuries pour chercher sa monture pendant que Syd alla dire au revoir à son parent; Bud avait refusé d'y aller une deuxième fois. Peut-être qu'au déjeuner il avait semblé comme à son habitude, mais voir ainsi sa grand-mère qui avait hurlé dès qu'elle l'eut reconnu lui avait donner la nausée, et dès qu'il était sorti de la pièce à ce moment, il avait frénétiquement cherché les toilettes (ce qui expliquait, après s'être remis de son émotion, sa grande faim).

Syd le rejoignit un moment plus tard, ayant sûrement coupé court aux lamentations de Guenièvre.

- Elle était désolée que tu ne viennes pas lui dire adieu, fit-il un peu sèchement.

Mizar reçut un drôle de regard de la part de son frère, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Ben, oui, expliqua-t-il. Les conséquences du passé ne la touche guère. Elle est prête à t'accepter si tu veux bien. Elle était juste surprise en te voyant; elle est très émotive.

- Ah, peut-être la prochaine fois alors, murmura Alcor.

Ils retournaient au palais d'Hilda lentement, à une allure de promenade, s'étant dit qu'il reviendrait pour le dîner.

- Alors, tu m'expliques qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse tant dans mon travail avec Megrez? Interrompit soudainement le noble le silence.

- Hein? Tu penses encore à ça? Ce n'était qu'une remarque en l'air, assura Bud, prit un peu au dépourvu.

- Alors pourquoi tu bafouilles? Et pourquoi tu deviens tout rouge? S'enquit l'autre.

- Même pas vrai!

Silence. Syd réfléchissait aux moyens de faire fléchir Bud, mais il n'en eut pas besoin:

- Bon, d'accord, se décida le jeune homme. Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins: tu penses quoi d'Albérich?

…

Syd se demanda un moment si son frère allait bien.

- Hein, fit-il stupidement.

- Je te demande ce que tu penses d'Albérich, c'est tout.

- C'est, bon, j'ai compris, enfin, je crois, s'énerva pour rien Syd. Pourquoi cette question?

- Bah, pourquoi pas? Fit Bud, en baillant et s'étirant: les journées à cheval, c'était pas son truc. Si tu arrives à me répondre, cela serait une bonne chose.

Syd n'aimait pas les sous-entendus de son frère. Ce qu'il pensait de l'autre gnome rouquin? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait!

Il décida de ne pas répondre, et de ne plus y penser. Pourtant plus il essayait de ne pas y penser, plus cela lui trottait dans la tête, et le paysage d'un blanc monotone n'était pas fait pour l'aider à se divertir de ses pensées qui commencèrent à devenir véritablement obsédantes. Mais comment faisait Bud pour toujours lui torturer son cerveau, car c'était bien à cause de lui, et de ses questions. Mais pas seulement Bud; Albérich aussi commença à le préoccuper.

Frustré, le guerrier commença à s'agiter sur son animal.

Comme son frère l'avait prédit, il n'arrivait pas à formuler une opinion objective et satisfaisante sur le mystérieux rouquin d'Asgard. Mystérieux? Non, plutôt retords, machiavélique, malin, secret… envoûtant. Non!

- Syd, calme-toi, fit Bud. Je sais pas ce que tu fais là-haut, mais ton canasson devient hargneux. Je voudrais pas te retrouver par terre, le crâne ouvert.

- Tu m'énerves! S'exclama l'autre soudain.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Fit Bud, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Je t'ai juste dit de faire attention…

- Je parle pas de ça! Je parle de ta question concernant Megrez.

- Encore? Hé, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, Syd.

- Trop tard. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

Bud voyait son frère de plus en plus énerver. Cela le fit sourire intérieurement.

- Ben, j'en sais rien. Je sais même pas quel est le problème.

- Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je pense de lui!

- Ah, ça, fit Bud en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi?

- Tu m'énerves, lui sortit platement son frère.

- C'est normal. Depuis peu, tout t'énerve.

Silence; atmosphère tournant à l'orage, mais Bud commençait à bien se marrer de voir son frère de moins en moins calme. Après un silence, il décida de lui donner la solution à son pronblème:

- Embrasse-le.

- Hein?

Bon sang, il était sourd où quoi?

- Je dis qu'il…

- C'est bon, j'ai entendu! Fit son frère irrité. Pourquoi je ferais ça?

- Comme ça. Bon, maintenant, on peut arrêter de parler du rouquin. Déjà que j'ai dû mal à le voir en peinture, alors maintenant si il doit faire parti de toutes nos conversations, ça va plus aller.

Syd ne rajouta plus rien jusqu'à leur arrivée au château. Les deux cavaliers arrivèrent comme prévus pile poile à l'heure du dîner (le tout d'après les savants calculs de Bud: bien que ce dernier n'ait jamais fait d'études d'arithmétiques, quand il s'agissait de se restaurer, il semblait avoir un don inné pour tout réussir).

Ils rejoignirent le reste des guerriers divins et leur souveraine et s'assirent tous ensemble.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on fait que manger toute la journée, soupira Hilda alors qu'on lui servait une copieuse louche de soupe au curry importé d'Inde.

- Je vous assure que ce n'est qu'une impression, rétorqua Bud, sinon ce serait véritablement le paradis.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et mange, ordonna son frère à sa droite.

Bud obéit, mais avant de boire sa soupe d'une traite il insinua doucement à son frère d'une voix plein d'ironie:

- Mais regardez qui est en face de nous.

Albérich. Buvant sa soupe normalement.

Syd maudit son frère. Il avait réussit à l'oublier, même qu'à sa vue, il n'avait pas réagi plus tôt, mais après ce que venait de dire son frère, leur conversation leur revint d'un coup.

L'embrasser.

Il avait de ses idées son frère des fois. Pourtant, en y pensant, cela le gênerait-il tant que ça? Stop! Arrête de penser si c'est pour penser à des trucs pareils!

- Heu, Syd, ta soupe est en train de refroidir, fit remarquer Mime, mais il ne sembla pas avoir été entendu par l'intéressé.

- Hou hou, tenta à son tour Bud, passant une main en va et vient devant la figure fixe de son frère. T'es avec nous?

Mizar cligna une fois, deux fois des yeux, et replongea son intérêt dans sa soupe à peine entamée sans un regard aux autres.

Albérich aussi cligna des yeux, se demandant ce qu'avait Syd à le fixer ainsi.

(à suivre…)

ça vous a plu? Vous voulez la suite?

reviewez svp.


	7. Chapter 7

Attention, je préviens tout particulièrement pour ce chapitre que cette fic a un rating de 'M' - alors bien que cela peut sembler un peu excessif au vu des chapitres précédents je préfère en faire trop que pas assez - et que c'est pas pour rien. Comprenez qu'étant prévenus, je veux seulement vous entendre vous plaindre du fait que j'écris et up-date avec autant de vitesse qu'un escargot, et non remettre en cause le contenu sexuel plus ou moins explicite des lignes qui vont suivre (aussi, pardonnez toute maladresse, c'est pas un domaine où j'excelle).

Merci encore pour vos encouragements, c'est important pour moi et par rapport au travail que je fournis avec cette histoire qui me tient beacoup à coeur. Bonne lecture, et appréciez!

**ASGARD**

Après ce jour de vacances, il fallait se remettre au travail. On avait eu des nouvelles de Siegfried et de Thor annonçant qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, et seraient donc vraisemblablement rentrés d'ici deux semaines.

Pendant ce temps, Albérich et Syd bossaient. Ce jour-là, Mizar semblait bien inspiré. Il avait bouclé à lui tout seul la distribution et l'emploi du temps de tous les serviteurs ce qui montait à environ cinq cents personnes pour tout le personnel.

De son côté Albérich restait silencieux et lisait un de ses livres politiques, prenant notes. Aucun des deux ne faisaient trop de bruit, faisant comme s'ils étaient seuls. C'était ainsi depuis longtemps.

Syd s'enquit de l'heure: d'ici quinze minutes Bud allait sûrement débouler dans la bibliothèque criant à corps et à cri pour passer le reste de sa journée avec son frère.

Zêta releva la tête et vit l'indomptable chevelure agressive de son collègue. Sa tête était baissée, lui camouflant ses durs yeux verts. Il examina alors ses mains; l'une tenait le livre, l'autre reposait mollement sur la table, légèrement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elles étaient pâles, et laissaient voir ses veines les parcourir. Maigre aussi. Syd voyait nettement le relief accentué par les os fins et pointus. Sûrement froids aussi, se dit-il.

Au bout d'un moment le rouquin releva la tête, comme conscient d'être examiné. Ses pupilles rencontrèrent celles de Mizar. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris:

- Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-il, plus étonné qu'agressivement.

- Heu, non, en fait… rien, balbutia Syd, comme s'il avait perdu sa langue.

Albérich fit une moue; ce n'était pas tous les jours que Syd de Mizar perdait sa langue. Pourtant il devait bien admettre que depuis ces derniers temps, il était assez distrait. Peut-être ne dormait-il pas assez. Mais ce n'était pas son problème.

- En fait, je regardais tes mains, avoua Syd, avant de s'en rendre compte.

- Ah? Fit l'autre en haussant les sourcils.

Syd retourna à son travail, mais releva de nouveau la tête:

- Dis, Albérich? Interpella-t-il l'autre qui semblait ennuyé d'être sans arrêt interrompu.

- Quoi?

- Quand tu veux faire quelque chose, tu le fais, non?

Houlà! Qu'est-ce qu'il va chercher? Albérich le dévisagea un moment, essayant de déceler quelque chose dans les traits de Mizar qui lui permettrait de deviner où il voulait en venir.

- Je veux dire, tu ne te poses pas de question? Continua Syd.

- Pff, Syd, je suis l'homme le plus intelligent du pays, je réfléchis toujours à tout ce que je fais, répondit l'autre, ne répondant pas précisément à la question.

Syd bougeait sur sa chaise, pesant le pour et le contre. En parler au rouquin, était-ce un bon parti, en sachant qu'Albérich n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de fiable.

Il n'insista pas.

Il fut soulagé quand Bud vint le chercher pour passer la fin d'après-midi avec lui. Il ne semblait plus y avoir de problème en ce qui concernait son frère et Albérich. Ce dernier l'ignorait et était maintenant habitué aux brèves apparitions bruyantes du jumeau dans la bibliothèque. Il ne disait plus rien, et ne se mettait plus en colère contre lui.

Arriva le soir, et avec celui-ci, le dîner. La reine Hilda n'était pas présente, les affaires du pays ayant la priorité sur son estomac.

Le repas ne fut pas très joyeux. Il tardait aux cinq anciens guerriers divins le retour de leurs compagnons. Mime s'était vu contraint de retarder son départ pour sa petite maison sous les insistances d'Hilda et de Bud, plaidant que si cela continuait, le château tomberait en désuétude (malgré les cinq cents serviteurs, mais, eux, ce ne sont que des figurants).

Cette nuit-là, Albérich était victime d'insomnie. Il était tellement exténué qu'il ne pouvait s'endormir. N'y comprenant rien à ce pénible paradoxe, il ne faisait que ce retourner encore et encore dans son grand lit sombre. Un coup il avait trop chaud, puis trop froid. Il enleva son oreiller, puis en rajouta dix.

Se demandant ce qui l'ennuyait de la sorte, il repassa sa journée étape par étape, ce qui était facile, puisque tous les jours se ressemblaient et manquaient cruellement d'actions; il en conclut que rien ne clochait. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à dormir… et quelque chose lui manquait. Freya. Il se mordit la lèvre.

Freya si douce et docile, mais en même temps tellement extravagante et compréhensive. Son amie, et une nuit sa maîtresse. C'était bien ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, mais maintenant il en voulait plus. Il la voulait tout le temps dans ses bras, et qu'elle y soit heureuse.

C'était la première fois qu'il désirait le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre, la seule fois. Et pour une fois qu'il agissait de pensées désintéressées et qu'il voulait chérir quelqu'un, cela lui était impossible.

L'Asgardien fit des poings. Depuis cette nuit avec la jeune mariée, il avait encore plus mal. Comment pourra-t-il supporter de la voir maintenant avec son mari, s'embrasser sans retenu devant lui, riant aux éclats sans lui.

Il eut envie de tout casser! Il avait de nouveau chaud au point où son pyjama blanc gris lui colla désagréablement à son dos et ses jambes. Il rejeta les couvertures, en ayant marre de cette nuit qui ne finissait pas.

Il sortit alors de sa chambre en chaussons et se dirigea vers son endroit de prédilection, le seul endroit capable de l'apaiser et qui était propice à l'élaboration de plans. Il ne pouvait continuer ainsi!

Ouvrant la porte brusquement, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dedans, la pièce étant faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies. Il avança vers son centre et vit une ombre incertaine sortir d'un des rayons. Elle s'arrêta en voyant le rouquin, puis s'avança de nouveau vers lui:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Syd? Demanda le rouquin de mauvaise humeur; lui qui voulait être tranquille, c'était pas gagné.

- Je pourrais te renvoyer la même question. C'est pas comme si je braconnais sur ton terrain de chasse.

- Pff, grinça l'autre des dents: justement, si.

Syd soupira.

- Je suis venu ramener un livre, et comme je sais que tu es maniaque au point de remarquer un livre manquant, je voulais le remettre avant que tu me fasses une scène, expliqua courtoisement le noble.

- Ah.

Albérich ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait personne ici, mais si il mettait Syd à la porte, cet hypocrite voudra absolument savoir ce qui l'embêtait, alors Albérich s'énerverait, et s'engueuler avec Mizar n'apportait jamais rien de bon.

- Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à trois heures du matin? S'enquit Syd.

Presque entièrement dans l'obscurité, Zêta n'arrivait pas à bien voir le visage de son homologue, lui donnant ainsi un aspect peu concret.

- Bah, rien, je vais juste me chercher un livre, mentit le rouquin sans problème.

- Ah, tu devrais te reposer quand même, tu as l'air fatigué, conseilla Zêta.

Albérich ne répondit rien, dépassa l'autre et se prit une bougie allumée pour disparaître parmi les papiers et champignons.

Syd resta un moment immobile, puis s'assit. Il n'était pas fatigué. Il ne voulait pas dormir dans la même chambre que son frère. Pas après ce que ce dernier lui avait dit.

Il regarda d'un œil distrait la lumière que projetait la bougie d'Albérich à travers les ouvertures entre les livres, rendant la poussière entre eux visible.

Il fallut attendre un long moment pour qu'Albérich sorte avec un livre en main. Il n'avait aucune envie de lire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. En sortant de son rayon, il revit Syd attablé. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore là, celui-là? Albérich était de nouveau mécontent. On ne pouvait pas le laisser seul un moment?

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux dilatés et brillants de l'ancien guerrier à l'armure de félin. Ainsi, à la lueur des bougies, on aurait dit véritablement un chat d'acier aux gestes fluides. En le voyant assis de façon si décontracté, le guerrier de Delta se dit qu'il avait en face de lui une carapace lisse et dure et impénétrable. A moins que cela ne soit la fatigue qui lui fasse voir des choses.

- Encore là? Murmura-t-il, détournant les yeux, las un moment.

Il s'assit à distance respectable, sentant les yeux aux reflets jaunes suivre tous ses mouvements avec précision. Albérich se sentait menacé mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Syd ne put empêcher la nausée de lui monter du ventre en le voyant se déplacer. Il ressemblait à une limace ou à un cadavre, au choix. Visqueux et tenace. Il se planta les ongles dans sa paume. Il se reprochait de se laisser ainsi influencer malgré lui par les paroles de son frère. D'un côté il lui dit qu'il ferait peut-être bien de l'embrasser, et d'un autre il lui fait des révélations à son sujet d'une bassesse sans nom.

Ce qui le rendait horriblement attirant. Syd avait de l'orgueil, et il en prenait un sacré coup en se voyant captivé par une telle créature.

- Tu as un problème, Syd? Demanda Albérich en recouvrant son air provoquant, se mettant un rictus sur ses lèvres, prêt à l'affrontement.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise le fond de ma pensée? Demanda la voix de Syd.

- Oh, j'ai l'impression que je vais pas pouvoir dormir sans l'avoir entendue, ricana-t-il comme pour se protéger de cette voix, pour ne pas qu'elle l'atteigne.

- Tu me dégoûtes, répondit Syd platement.

Albérich ne s'attendait certes pas à une déclaration si directe, mais elle ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Il manqua de s'esclaffer même.

- Eh ben, pour un ambassadeur, tu y vas fort! Et puis ton opinion, bien que j'en étais déjà conscient, je m'en fous complètement, sourit Delta, laissant entre apercevoir ses dents fines, lui donnant un air de requin. Hilda m'a pardonné tous mes crimes, ainsi que sa sœur, alors vous autre, vous n'avez rien à dire. La prochaine fois, évite de commenter.

Sa voix dégagée cachait une colère grandissante. Il n'était pas venu ici pour s'entendre dire ces vérités générales. Et puis, il pouvait bien parler cet idiot. C'était pas avec lui que Freya avait couché, c'était pas avec lui qu'elle s'était soumise l'espace d'un instant.

- Peut-être bien, approuva Syd, sa voix un peu plus tendue. Mais penses-tu qu'elle va dire la même chose en apprenant que tu as violenté Fenrir?

Son corps était maintenant raide, transperçant le petit guerrier avec ses yeux transformés en lance-flammes.

Albérich n'eut rien à répondre à ça, déglutit juste. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui laisser prendre l'avantage.

- C'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive. Tu fais mon procès maintenant? Tu n'as pas assez de choses à faire pour devoir te mêler des affaires des autres?

- Juste dis-moi si c'est vrai, demanda Syd.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te foutre!? S'énerva alors le rouquin, laissant sa frustration sortir. J'en ai rien à faire de ce que peut dire ton frère, car bien sûr c'est lui qui te l'a dit, lui sortit-il, et voyant qu'il n'était pas contredit il continua avec un demi-sourire pervers: Pourquoi? Cela t'intéresse tant que ça? Tu veux les détails aussi?

Albérich aurait mis sa main au feu que son camarade Mizar avait blêmi à ça. Sûrement avait-il deviné juste. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Peut-être venait-il de découvrir l'ampleur de la luxure de ce soi disant guerrier fier, droit, intouchable à tous vices humains qu'était le superbe guerrier Syd de Mizar.

- Enfin, t'excite pas comme ça; si cela te démange, va voir ton frère, il salive littéralement dès qu'il te voit, ajouta le diable roux en ressentant une bouffée de plaisir en voyant Syd se relever si brusquement qu'il en renversa sa chaise, révolté et peut-être blessé, il ne pouvait dire.

Aussi rapide qu'il le put, Syd fut devant un Albérich pas vraiment surpris, ayant prédit à l'avance cette réaction. Mizar le dominait de toute sa hauteur, déjà non négligeable par rapport au nain des guerriers, mais Albérich ne faisait que lui sourire froidement, les yeux remplis de poison.

Dans un accès de colère aveugle Syd agrippa les cheveux de sang et le releva brutalement, plantant son visage contre le sien, lui crevant les yeux de ses propres orbes dilatés:

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues encore, sale vermine? Fit sa voix rauque, emplie de menaces.

Il ne supportait plus d'entendre de telles choses. Il avait laissé passé une première fois, mais cela ne se passerait pas comme ça ce soir.

La prétendue victime qu'était Albérich ne fit que rigoler, les traits distordus par le plaisir qu'il semblait trouver dans la situation présente:

- Tss, j'aime juste te voir perdre tous tes moyens. Et comme cela arrive souvent, cela prouve bien à quel point tu es faible (sous entendant que lui était fort, et nettement), expliqua brièvement le manipulateur.

Il savait que Syd le détestait, il le lui avait bien rappelé de nouveau il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Alors autant qu'il l'extériorise, c'était juste ce dont il avait besoin pour remplir ce mal être incessant que provoquait les pensées perpétuelles qu'il avait de Freya. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que la marionnette agit, même avec les fils coupés. Syd lui tira brutalement la tête en arrière, sa main toujours dans ses cheveux, et lui dévora la bouche sans préalable ni avertissement.

Il n'y eut pas de place pour la douceur dans cet échange. Même Albérich n'avait pas son mot à dire tant il était surpris de se retrouver en position d'infériorité, _véritablement_ inférieur, ce n'était plus de la mascarade, mais Syd n'acceptait aucune intervention.

Sa langue s'était tout de suite insérée dans la bouche du rouquin, voulant toujours aller plus profondément et sans réserve. Il n'apprécia pas le moment, juste voulant assouvir une trop longue faim.

Quand enfin il en eut fini et qu'il détacha ses lèvres, il ne bougea plus, leur visage près l'un de l'autre. Albérich non plus d'ailleurs, totalement dérouté par ce qui s'était passé. Il déglutit. Cela n'avait pas été prévu. Syd avait toujours eu des réactions bizarres, certes, mais pas à ce point.

- C'était quoi ça? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, sa voix malgré tout faiblement insolente, comme pour montrer qu'on ne faisait pas n'importe quoi de lui, et qu'on n'avait pas à le soumettre de la sorte.

Il ne se dégagea pourtant pas de l'étreinte peu affectueuse du noble, ses yeux fixant ceux de Syd. Ils étaient comme tétanisés; Albérich par le regard abasourdi de l'autre. Jamais il n'avait rencontrer une telle expression: les pupilles étroites brillaient de mille étoiles, mais de la couleur naturellement rouge-ambrée perçant, il n'y avait plus qu'un brouillon vague d'une couleur sombre indéfinissable, trouble et molle.

Il sentit la main dans ses cheveux desserrer lentement. Albérich ne bougea pas quand la main descendue à son dos le serra et l'approcha encore plus près du corps qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il fut surpris de ne sentir que faiblement les battements de cœur de l'entrepreneur. Au contraire le sien n'avait jamais connu un rythme aussi effréné.

Il se sentait flasque, se laissant prendre dans les bras de son homologue, la respiration faible, hypnotisé par les gestes lents de Syd, par son cœur à peine audible.

Pourtant en lui, Albérich comprenait ce qui se passait, savait comment cela allait se terminer si jamais il ne réagissait pas tout de suite, immédiatement!

Il tenta de protester alors qu'il vit les yeux déphasés s'approcher de sa tête à nouveau et se pencher légèrement vers lui. Mais ses protestations se coincèrent dans la gorge et se traduisirent par un faible grognement aigu.

La tête se pencha de plus en plus, et des mèches originellement turquoise caressèrent doucement son front, et bientôt ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes. Doucement passant par-dessus, provoquant de fins frissons le long de sa colonne de nerf. Une langue remplaça les lèvres et mouilla ses lèvres qui s'entre ouvrirent.

La tête lui tourna soudainement, chacune de ses cellules éveillées ressentaient une montée d'adrénaline violente. Le rouquin, comme si on avait de nouveau connecté son corps à un moteur, combla violemment le peu d'espace qui restait entre eux, écrasant ses lèvres franchement contre celle de Syd.

Il y inséra sa langue, excité par le jeu précédent de Mizar.

Ses mains jusqu'à là immobiles, enserrent la taille du noble, puis lui caressent son dos.

Bientôt, Syd se retrouva à terre, avec dans ses bras le rouquin dont les mains s'inséraient déjà sous ses fins vêtements de nuit. Il le laissa embrasser son cou, les yeux fermés, semblant voir la scène d'un point de vue extérieur tout en sentant son corps brûler, comme s'il enlaçait un brasier.

- Al… Albérich, maugréa-t-il, indécis. Hé, Albérich.

Il lui rendit sa liberté, sous le choc, réalisant la situation. Le charme était rompu. Albérich releva la tête vers lui. Aucun ne savait quoi dire. Le plus grand des deux se leva alors, complètement désorienté. Repoussant gentiment Albérich, il se rhabilla le torse et prit la direction de la sortie chancelant.

Megrez n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il allait quand même pas le laisser tomber à un moment pareil? Il avait chaud, il avait froid. Il avait besoin, en tout cas pour le moment, de la chaleur de l'autre, de sa bouche, de son souffle comme si cela était le seul air qu'il pouvait respirer.

Il se releva alors à son tour, manquant de retomber à cause de ses jambes ne le supportant plus, et claudiqua le long des rayons; étant resté trop longtemps sur les genoux, il avait du mal à bien marcher.

Megrez rattrapa Syd juste au moment où sa main se posait sur la poignée de la porte. Le rouquin se redressa un peu, essayant tant bien que mal de garder le visage impassible.

- J'espère que tu comptes pas m'abandonner cette nuit? C'est pas très cavalier de part de me laisser tomber comme ça.

Syd sursauta mais ne bougea pas, ne se retournant même pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Fit sa voix rauque.

- Tu te moques de qui? Je te laisse de bonne grâce m'embrasser et tout ce que tu veux, et après ton petit jeu tu te lèves comme de rien, et tu te casses. Tu te fous de qui? Sa voix devenait vite colérique.

- Ecoute, Albérich, ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu sais très bien comme moi que j'ai bien fait de nous arrêter. Bonne nuit.

La main tourna résolument la poignée, mais celle du rouquin s'abattit dessus:

- J'suis pas à ta disposition, Syd. C'est pas à moi de calmer ta libido en hausse, c'est pas à moi de répondre à tous tes caprices pendant que tu vas faire un tour je ne sais où avec ton imbécile de frère!

Syd se retourna violemment vers lui, énervé par la voix instable de l'autre, si différente de ce son méprisant qui collait à son image.

- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire, Albérich? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Que je te dois quelque chose? Je ne crois pas, alors arrête de te prendre pour le martyr du pays!

Albérich avait face à lui une tellement grande multitude de choix qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre tuer Syd, juste le frapper, lui cracher à la figure, lui faire la morale, le provoquant en duel, l'embrasser, ou juste mettre le feu à la bibliothèque.

Il avait l'impression que ses nerfs le lâchaient de nouveau violemment. Son cerveau réfléchissait trop, il ne savait que faire. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à réagir comme avant, comme il en avait l'habitude? Pourquoi tout cela le touchait-il tant?

Le guerrier de Zêta vit le visage blanc devant lui devenir cireux, des veines de frustration apparaître sur son front et sa nuque encore transpirante. Ses traits perdirent de leur agressivité, devenant nus de tous sentiments, et ce n'est qu'après un moment qu'il remarqua une goutte le long de sa joue, puis suivant le chemin de sa mâchoire.

Syd s'approcha de ce qui n'était plus qu'un corps avec une seule larme, et le prit une nouvelle fois dans une étreinte qui cette fois-ci était bien plus fraternelle que la dernière, plus en analogie avec quelqu'un se jetant, hypnotisé par un serpent dans un nid de vipères.

Doucement, il s'assit sur le sol contre la porte, ne disant rien, mettant Albérich, tel un enfant, sur ses genoux et la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant les dernières heures de cette nuit calme, et bientôt le duo s'endormit, exténué.

Le lendemain, Alcor prenait son petit déjeuner en silence (une fois n'est pas coutume) tout en réfléchissant d'où son frère avait bien pu passer la nuit. Déjà parti travailler sur cette réception? Sûrement. Il décida donc, après s'être rassasié, d'aller faire une petite visite à cette chère bibliothèque qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

En chemin il croisa Mime. Ce dernier lui donna un bref regard étrange qui éveilla les soupçons de Bud. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Car, jamais Mime de faisait quelque chose sans raison, le moindre de ses haussement de sourcils avait toujours une signification bien plus recherchée.

Il arriva tout de même sans autre ralentissement marquant devant la grande porte sombre dont le bois sculpté était doux et tiède.

Il tourna la poignée, mais la porte resta coincée. Bud fut surpris. Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'être huilée, après tout, le château était âgé de plusieurs milliers de décennies (ou quelque chose d'approchant, se dit-il), et si on s'était jamais occupé des portes, c'était déjà une chance que la porte ne cède que maintenant. Il fallait tout de même noter que la plupart des portes du palais grinçaient. Alcor en savait un rayon là-dessus, surtout à l'époque où il était employé en tant qu'ombre officielle.

Mais cette époque était révolue, et Bud s'acharnait contre l'immense planche de bois épaisse de vingt-cinq centimètres; poussant surtout, mais cela ne semblait servir à rien. Puis soudain il entendit du chahut étouffé de l'autre côté. Cela ne pouvait être que Syd, ou Albérich ou les deux.

Il frappa à grands coups de poings.

- Hé! Laissez-moi entrer! Syd! T'es là! Cria-t-il.

Bruits, mouvements de paniques, murmures pressés. Bud se sentit animé d'une curiosité enfantine, en même temps qu'une drôle de pensée.

- Syd! Ouvre-moi! Ordonna-t-il encore, se contentant maintenant de tambouriner sur le bois.

- Minute Bud! Répondit la voix de son frère, crispée.

- Hé! Syd, fais pas de bêtises, ne saute pas! On peut en parler si tu veux! Rigola-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit, _enfin_. Le jumeau de Bud avait des cernes et les cheveux dans tous les sens, les habits froissés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? Demanda-t-il, pas de très bonne humeur.

Bud le poussa sur le côté et entra. Au bout du chemin il y avait Megrez, livre à la main, le regardant, non le transperçant d'aiguilles. Il semblait encore tout endormi, pas vraiment frais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il d'un ton énervé.

- Moi? Rien du tout, répondit Bud.

Syd alla s'asseoir aussi, pas très à l'aise. Bud se douta de quelque chose. Une sorte de mal aise ambiant. C'était lui qui avait provoqué ça? Si c'était le cas, son frère et l'autre zigoto devaient sûrement se sentir coupable de quelque chose. Un éclair un brin dépravé se répandit dans ses yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à son frère qui commençait à bien le connaître. Ce dernier se renfrogna:

- Tu fais tout ce bouquant pour rien! S'énerva-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu étais en train de démolir la pauvre porte?

- Ben, j'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir. Et d'abord qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici, avec la porte fermée à clé? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bud? Fit Syd, l'air innocent, mais cela faisait longtemps que Bud n'était plus un enfant de cœur malgré les apparences. La porte n'était pas fermée, d'ailleurs il n'y a même pas de loquet ou serrure.

Bud hocha la tête. Puis son regard tourna vers Albérich qui le lui rendit, venimeux. Songeur, Alcor ne discuta pas, juste se mordit la lèvre, pensif.

- Tu mens, émit-il enfin on ne peut plus sérieux.

Surpris, Syd s'énerva:

- Bud, je travaille, veux-tu bien nous laisser.

- Tu parles, en pyjamas tu travailles? Sans avoir pris de petit déjeuner? Discuta son frère.

Mizar fit des poings, colère grandissante:

- C'est quoi cette inquisition?! Je te rappelle que tu n'es plus mon ombre! Alors sors d'ici immédiatement!

Albérich restait silencieux. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Alcor. Il connaissait Syd mieux que quiconque, au grand déplaisir de Megrez. Le rouquin n'avait pas à intervenir, c'était seulement une énième querelle entre les deux asgardiens frères. Rien de nouveau. Il avait juste un peu peur pour sa bibliothèque. Qu'ils se chamaillent si cela leur chantait, mais ailleurs! Pourtant les choses n'étaient pas en train d'évoluer? Qu'allait choisir Syd? Lui ou son frère? Car en définitif, c'était ça, la vraie question. Pas que Syd présentât un grand intérêt, mais en passant par lui, c'était une manière d'acquérir une supériorité face à cet Asgardien pouilleux: Albérich n'aimait pas toutes les informations que Bud savait à son sujet.

Bud ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère était si agressif de si bon matin. Il était pourtant assez matinal d'habitude, et le matin était déjà bien entamé. Il s'inquiétait simplement pour lui.

- Calme-toi Syd, je te surveille pas, juste que je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout, avoua-t-il franchement.

- Fais-moi rire, répondit l'autre sarcastiquement. Ben, maintenant que tu vois que je vais très bien, tu n'as qu'à partir voir ailleurs!

L'ombre de Zêta savait qu'en restant ici il envenimerait la situation. Mais partir voulait aussi dire qu'il était vaincu face à Albérich. Ce gnome le regardait avec malveillance et un brin d'amusement; étant quasiment sûr de sa victoire, il pouvait très bien le narguer.

Bud maudit Syd d'être trop entêté pour rien remarquer, se laissant manipuler par ce diable rouge.

Il resta immobile, ne sachant pas quelle décision prendre. Son cerveau n'admettait qu'une réflexion: "pourquoi ces deux-là étaient-ils donc enfermés ici?" Pas très utile pour la situation présente.

- Bud, tu m'ennuis. Va voir Mime; aujourd'hui, je vais être très occupé, repris Syd plus doucement, voix atone.

L'ombre renifla de façon méprisante et fit demi-tour.

- Très bien. Mais n'oublie pas de manger un peu, conseilla-t-il avant de partir.

Qu'est-ce que Mime venait faire là-dedans? Etait-il au courant de quelque chose? Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, sinon pourquoi ce coup d'œil plus tôt? Mais cela prouvait quoi? Pas grand-chose, juste que Syd et Mime avait parlé… de lui.

Bud déglutit. Il était frustré. Il alla pourtant chercher le musicien. Il allait avoir des réponses.

- Vous avez vu Mime de Benetnasch? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il ne le trouvait pas.

- Je crois qu'il est sorti. Il ne doit pas être loin. Si vous vous dépêchez, vous le rejoindrez sûrement avant qu'il ne sorte de l'enceinte du palais, lui répondit-on.

Alcor sortit alors. Dehors ses pas s'engouffraient dans la neige. Au loin, une ombre progressait rapidement à pied.

- Mime! Appela-t-il.

C'était sûrement lui car la silhouette s'arrêta, et plus Bud approchait plus il distinguait les attraits du jeune homme orphelin.

- Qui a-t-il? Il n'est pas prudent de sortir sans polaire, tu sais, accueillit-t-il sans cérémonie.

- T'inquiète. Dis, ça te gène si je t'accompagne, proposa Bud, grand sourire franc.

Le musicien haussa un fin sourcil clair. Réflexion éclair.

- Si tu veux, murmura-t-il. Mais alors va te chercher de quoi te couvrir.

- Très bien! Attends-moi, hein! J'arrive tout de suite!

Et Bud partit comme une flèche. Mime n'eut le temps que de se dire que les jumeaux avaient encore eu un différent. Quand son fardeau fut de nouveau là, ils partirent sans un mot à pied.

Après le départ de Bud, Syd resta un long moment silencieux, fatigué. Il regarda Albérich. Il était surpris que ce dernier ait gardé un profil si bas lors de son altercation avec son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Mizar, la tête entre les mains, les yeux fermés

Silence.

- T'es fatigué, tu devrais aller te reposer, proposa Albérich.

- La faute à qui? Souffla l'autre sarcastiquement. Désolé, se reprit-t-il rapidement en se rendant compte de son manque de tact. T'as sûrement raison. Mais bon, je vais d'abord manger un peu. Tu viens?

Il se leva et Albérich suivit sans un mot. Ils avaient été réveillés par Bud qui assenait à la porte des coups non nécessaires. Alors le temps qu'ils se rendent compte où ils étaient, avec qui, et tous les événements qui en découlaient, Syd pensait qu'il était légitime de ne pas être de très bonne humeur.

Albérich ne dit pas grand-chose, réfléchissant. A table il regarda avec attention son homologue. Il n'avait pas très faim, sa victoire contre Bud l'avait suffisamment rassasié.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Fit le noble aux cheveux turquoise.

- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, se fit la réponse avec simplicité.

Syd rougit malgré lui et détourna les yeux.

D'ailleurs cela ne manqua pas. Dès qu'ils furent de nouveau dans l'antre poussiéreuse de feuilles, dès que la porte fut fermée, Albérich s'appropria les lèvres froides de l'ancien guerrier à l'armure noire. Syd y répondit avec autant d'envie, laissant la langue étrangère conquérir sa bouche sans résistance.

Leurs mains devinrent bien plus mobiles que la nuit dernière. Albérich défit rapidement le haut du pyjama de l'autre et le plaqua, dos contre la pierre froide et irrégulière du mur. Il commença à lui embrasser le torse et à le lécher de sa langue brûlante. Le corps offert à lui tressaillait, réagissant en se cabrant.

Les pâles mains du rouquin se posèrent sur les hanches. Il se mit à genou et doucement commença à faire descendre le pantalon de l'Asgardien.

Il semblait à Syd qu'il perdait la tête quand il ne sentit plus Albérich contre lui. Il allait trop lentement à son goût. Il rejoignis alors le rouquin sur le sol, s'allongea sur lui et mordit ses lèvres blêmes et ce visage qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître comme étant celui de l'être le plus abjecte du pays. A son tour, il s'enquit le défaire ses vêtements mais avec bien plus de rapidité. Pour l'instant il avait besoin de le voir, de le sentir. Ils approfondiraient plus tard, bientôt.

Il ne fallut donc pas attendre trop longtemps pour que Delta soit nu, dominé par Mizar. Syd caressa son visage, leurs corps pulsant aux coups de leurs cœurs en effervescence. Le noble jumeau passa ses bras sous Albérich et le souleva.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'étonna Albérich, quittant le sol.

- Je veux te voir à la lumière, répondit doucement Syd.

Delta fut déposé sur le tapi devant la cheminée en feu. Les flammes décoraient la peau blafarde d'Albérich de leur lumière.

Ils s'embrassèrent, et Syd décida qu'il voulait prendre les initiatives, descendant sa main vers le membre excité de son compagnon. Albérich eut sa respiration coupée un instant, rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés alors que la main délicate lui procurait un plaisir tel qu'il lui était impossible de rationaliser dans sa tête trop pleine de sensations intenses.

En sautant sur Syd, Albérich avait compté garder contrôle de la situation, de ne pas laisser la possibilité à l'autre de prendre l'avantage. Echec total. C'était lui qui se faisait asservir, et il voulait encore plus de cet asservissement. C'était comme donner son corps totalement à l'autre en échange de plaisir. Il donnait son corps à Syd comme Freya lui avait donné le sien. Et dans les deux cas, c'était tout aussi bon.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le tapi, et la sueur coulait à flot de son corps quand il sentit la douce chaleur de la bouche de Zêta qu'il commençait à bien connaître enserrait son sexe engourdi, d'un coup, trop vite, trop inexpérimenté, mais aussi inespéré. C'était trop d'émotion pour lui. C'était comme l'aboutissement d'un rêve, la réalisation d'un fantasme. Il se sentit vivant tout à coup, alors qu'il se vidait. Vivant et chaud.

Il ouvrit ses yeux, et releva le haut du corps qu'il soutient avec les coudes. Il fut tout de même surpris de ne pas voir de touffus cheveux blonds et de grands yeux jumeaux aux siens, mais plus clairs et nices. Il déglutit. Il vit pourtant des yeux presque rouges habités maintenant une intensité nouvelle et enveloppante. Ce n'était pas première fois qu'il voyait ça. Cela lui donnait envie de pleurer presque. On avait envie de lui.

Il entendit Syd cracher de façon peu agréable, mais quand il remonta à hauteur de l'autre, il avait un sourire juvénile qui plu beaucoup à Albérich. Leurs têtes n'étaient plus très loin l'une de l'autre, et à la commissure des lèvres de Syd il restait des traces blanches.

- T'es comme cette fois où je t'ai vu sur ton lit, murmura la voix rauque de Syd.

- C'est-à-dire?

Ils s'installèrent confortablement, voulant toucher le plus de peau possible, et Mizar le lui murmura à l'oreille sa réponse.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et un soir, lors du dîner bien entendu, il fut émis l'annonce de l'arrivée immédiate des guerriers d'Alpha et de Phecda. La princesse Hilda en fut très heureuse, et ses traits s'allégèrent un peu à la vue de son guerrier favoris.

Ils étaient tous deux harassés de fatigue, mais ils dînèrent tout de même en compagnie de leurs compagnons.

Siegfried nota une légère tension entre les deux frères, mais il n'y prêta guère attention. Albérich semblait toujours aussi vénal, et Mime toujours cloisonné dans son indifférence respectable. Comme quoi, tous ces gens ne changeraient jamais de leur vie.

Duhbe fut tout de même mécontent de remarquer un changement en la personne de Fenrir. Le loup soi-disant solitaire semblait ne plus pouvoir se passer de la compagnie ou des accords d'Hilda, nécessitant d'elle une attention perpétuelle.

Il mangea en silence, les autres prenant son état d'esprit soudainement grincheux plus pour de la fatigue que du véritable ressentiment.

Ils ne parlèrent pas affaire. Demain, ils auront une réunion officielle avec la souveraine. D'ici là, les deux messagers pouvaient prendre leur temps et se reposer.

Après le digestif, Thor décida de se retirer, se sentant trop courbaturé par tous ces jours à cheval pour pouvoir ne serait-ce rester plus longtemps assis sans mal.

Albérich voyant que Syd et Siegfried s'étaient de suite mis à parler décida de suivre le même chemin que Thor, mais vers sa propre chambre où un bain devait sûrement l'attendre.

Arrivé, il alla ouvrir la porte quand il hésita et se retourna:

- Qui est là? Demanda-t-il.

Comme prenant forme de nul part, Bud apparut, petit sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Que me veux-tu? Continua Albérich de questionner.

Bud n'était pas vraiment surpris par cet accueil des plus chaleureux.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se trame entre toi et mon frère? Fit-il directement, pas en état de plaisanter.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, haussa Megrez les épaules.

- Ah, non? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors à mon frère pour qu'il soit devenu comme ça tout à coup?

- Comme quoi? Ecoute Bud, tu me fatigues, alors s'il te plait…

Le rouquin se retourna vers sa porte et l'ouvrit. Il s'y faufila rapidement et referma la porte avant que l'autre ne veuille le suivre. Bud sembla ne pas vouloir insister plus de toute façon, pensant qu'il aurait plus de chance avec son frère.

Albérich soupira, alla vite se laver et se mit au lit.

Pouvait-on véritablement parler de relation entre Syd et lui? Il n'était définitivement pas amoureux du noble. Il se plaisait à se dire que c'était en attendant Freya.

On ne changeait pas un esprit aussi retords et sournois tel que le sien aussi facilement par le simple contacte d'une caresse et de doux mots. D'ailleurs Syd devait sûrement ressentir la même chose. Aucun doute que la présence de son frère lui pompait l'air et qu'il avait besoin d'une porte de sortie de temps en temps. Et puis, Syd était un envoyé de Freya. Sinon jamais il ne se serait intéressé à lui au début.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es parti sans un mot tout à l'heure? Retentit la voix caractéristique de son amant officieux dans le cadre de la porte.

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers lui. L'invité sembla hésiter à entrer; Albérich ne fit rien, le laissant prendre lui-même sa décision.

- J'étais fatigué, répondit vaguement l'homme aux yeux verts.

- Tu dors avec la lumière allumée? Tu veux donc que je parte? Assuma Syd sans trouble.

Albérich se mordit la lèvre. Il ne répondit pas. Syd sembla prendre ça pour une réponse affirmatif et recula, sortant de la pièce. On n'aurait pas pu décrire ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir. Pourtant avant de refermer la porte Delta se redressa:

- Attends! Je veux bien que tu restes un peu, si tu veux, dit-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, avec bien plus de émotion qu'il ne se serait normalement permis; bien sûr on s'en rendit compte.

_Pov' chochotte, tu as peur du noir, et en plus tu ne peux pas dormir sans compagnie. De plus en plus pitoyable, je me demande ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de toi…_

Zêta resta penaud au milieu de la place. C'était rare qu'il rentre dans cette pièce. Et puis Albérich le mettait mal à l'aise ce soir.

- Je pensais pas que tu viendrais, émit le rouquin avec une certaine arrogance dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ça? Je me suis un peu inquiété en plus te voyant, c'est tout, répondit l'autre doucement, pas très assuré par les yeux de Megrez.

- Duhbe n'est plus assez bien pour toi? Fit sa voix sifflante.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, haussa Mizar les épaules. Bon, si tu comptes être désagréable, je vais y aller.

- Approche, ordonna le rouquin, ne semblant pas avoir entendu son homologue qui lui obéit.

Albérich sourit. Syd s'assit sur le lit, de plus en plus tendu.

- Détends-toi, lui murmura l'autre qui s'agenouilla sur le lit pour être à sa hauteur, derrière lui.

Albérich lui embrassa doucement la nuque, dégageant peu à peu ses cheveux turquoise. Mordillant doucement, faisant virer la peau tendre au rouge.

- Albérich, protesta le noble, je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Je veux dire, ici et maintenant.

Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait un peu peur de où pouvait le mener le rouquin. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était rarement à l'aise en sa présence, mais paradoxalement, le danger de la situation l'excitait.

- De quoi tu as peur? Je sais très bien ce que je fais, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Syd haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils de manière ironique et fut légèrement amusé par les propos de Megrez.

Il décida pourtant de se rendre agréable et de ne rien faire pendant que l'autre lui enserra le torse qu'il caressa et apprécia la peau qui fut rapidement recouverte d'un fin relief électrique.

- Tu as froid? Tu as la chaire de poule, se moqua-t-il.

- Arrête, sinon… Syd ne termina pas ses menaces et se retint de faire plus le moindre son.

Il était devenu vite très rouge, et Albérich trouva cette situation des plus amusante. Le guerrier de Zêta, un des plus grand snob que le pays eut connu se taisait au simple contacte d'une main.

- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter, siffla Mizar.

- Je t'ai dit de te laisser faire, lécha-t-il le lobe de son oreille.

Il était grisé par cette domination exercée sur une telle personnalité. En comparaison Fenrir n'était qu'un menu repas; maintenant il pêchait dans la cours des grands.

Ses mains continuèrent de danser aimablement. Mais Syd n'était pas du genre à se laisser manger tout cru sans une mémorable résistance, et qui sait, peut-être le chasseur deviendra-t-il chassé?

Syd se dégagea de cette hypnose, énervé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il se releva sèchement, fixant le feu en face du lit, à l'autre bout de la pièce (qui n'était pas exagérément grande).

- Pff, fit Albérich un rictus, qu'est-ce que t'as encore, chochotte?

Syd de Mizar sembla tressaillir. Il n'allait pas se faire humilier de la sorte par un gnome trop plein de lui-même sans réagir. Il se retourna, prêt à lui dire ses quatre cent soixante quinze mille huit cent vérités, mais le rouquin parla avant lui:

- Tu restes avec moi cette nuit? Juste pour dormir, j'te le promets.

Les vérités coincées dans la gorge tel un gros chat avec une énorme boule de poils, l'Asgardien se demandait ce qui se passait. Ce fou, là, sur le lit, ce fou bon à enfermer allait le rendre complètement dingue. Au moins ils pourront se retrouver en asile ensemble, mais là n'était pas la question! La question était comment le fou en question arrivait tour à tour à le mettre hors de lui, puis à l'attendrir un tant soit peu. Il devait aussi se l'avouer: Albérich, ainsi, tête légèrement incliné, les yeux cachés par ses cheveux de sang, torse nu, dans cette posture tout à fait prude, mais que Syd ressentait avec la plus violente perversion, ainsi, il ne pouvait que ravaler son chat furieux plein de poils, s'approcher, et que se soumettre à la demande du prestidigitateur.

Ce dernier l'enlaça et le força à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Avec un air sérieux, il le débarrassa totalement de sa fine flanelle. Torse nu, le noble se laissa embrasser et lécher. Ses mamelons se dressèrent quand cette langue voluptueuse se posa sur eux tour à tour, lui arrachant des plaintes excitées.

Delta l'allongea, lui massa le buste. Ses mains s'installèrent sur les hanches du noble. Il lui embrassa son ventre, titilla son nombril.

Les mains de Syd tremblaient et s'enfoncèrent dans l'épais matelas. Se déhanchant bien malgré lui, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il pouvait mettre un point final à cette situation qu'il en avait toujours le contrôle, mais que s'il ne le faisait pas c'était… c'était parce qu'il se sentait tout simplement… allumé, et qu'est-ce que c'était bon!

Le rouquin sourit de contentement quand Syd commença à émettre des plaintes plus vivaces, et il alla jusqu'à passer sa main sous son pantalon duquel il avait défait la ceinture et les boutons pour enserrer ses doigts tels des étaux autour du morceau de chair chaud et roide.

Syd se cabra violemment d'un coup comme subissant un choc. Il ne voyait plus très bien, trop embrumé, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux; son sens tactile suffisait largement.

Pourtant, bientôt, dans son champ de vision apparu la couleur familière qu'il associait à la pilosité d'Albérich.

Dans un râle il essaya de prononcer son nom, mais cela fut traduit par un gémissement incompréhensible, réclamant plus.

Le rouquin eut cette fois un rictus, ses yeux verts étincelaient tels des feux d'artifices. Lui aussi était excité. Pas parce que c'était Syd qui était couché dans son lit, ou pas parce que c'était un homme… mais juste à cause de la supériorité si extrême qu'il avait. Il était en son pouvoir. Juste une petite caresse et ce noble de pacotille était si saoulé de désir qu'il ne se rendait plus compte de rien.

Le petit guerrier arrêta soudain ses attentions luxurieuses, surplombant Mizar avec des yeux soudain froids et attentifs, en voulant plus, en voulant trop. Sa main s'était totalement retirée de son corps.

Syd ne semblait pas le voir du tout. La seule chose qui avait du sens pour lui, c'était qu'il était au bord de la libération, et qu'il en serait frustré si cela ne se faisait pas _tout de suite_. Voyant qu'Albérich n'était plus disposé à le faire profiter de sa talentueuse main, il s'en chargea lui-même, et se masturba jusqu'à l'assouvissement, mais l'arrière-goût était amer. Putain de gnome, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Qu'il supplie pour qu'il finisse le travail? Syd ne s'abaisserai _jamais_ à ça, Albérich pouvait toujours courir, Mizar n'aimait pas être utilisé pour assouvir une quelconque curiosité malsaine qu'éprouvait l'énergumène.

Virant soudain à la colère, le rouquin grogna _méchamment_ et se retourna. Il quand même bien faire attention à lui!

Se vidant eut pour effet de le ramener à la réalité et la colère s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Syd cligna des yeux, et se sentit mal à l'aise. Trouvant son pantalon poisseux il soupira. L'enlevant, il se mit debout dans la bassine emplie d'eau encore tiède près du feu et se nettoya.

- Tu sais que je me suis lavé dans cette eau, constata platoniquement le rouquin, la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Pas de très bonne humeur, huh? Répondit l'autre, semblant par contre pas trop mécontent.

Syd était habité par un certain contentement malgré le déroulement des événements: il avait déjoué Albérich à son propre jeu, et ce dernier n'était pas ravi.

Le self-proclamé homme plus intelligent d'Asgard tourna la tête et ouvrit étroitement un œil vers l'autre. Le guerrier félin était nu à l'exception de sa flanelle défaite sur ses épaules qu'il avait remis, les pieds dans l'eau, se nettoyant les jambes.

- Tu n'as pas de pudeur! Pff, tu m'énerves, maugréa-t-il irrité.

- Tu t'énerves toi-même. C'est à cause de qui cette situation à l'origine. Si tu arrêtais de me sauter dessus chaque fois qu'on se voit, je serais pas dans ta chambre à me laver dans ton bain, ou sans froc.

Furieux, le nain lui balança sans vergogne l'oreiller en duvet d'aigrette du Brésil. L'infortuné coussin rejoint le noble et ne fut pas privé d'un bon bain après un plouf conséquent qui fit rire joyeusement Syd.

- T'es content maintenant j'espère, t'as plus d'oreiller. T'es pas mieux que mon frère, si ce n'est pire.

Il prit la piteuse victime qu'il essora et la déposa près du feu. Il s'essuya et rejoint sans arrière pensée l'autre sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Casse-toi, ordonna Delta sans le regarder.

- Oh, méchant, ria Mizar d'humeur de plus en plus rieuse.

Il y eut un petit silence que Syd apprécia à sa juste valeur. Il se mit dans les couvertures, comme s'il s'agissait de son lit et resta sur le dos, Albérich à sa droite, lui tournant le dos, vraisemblablement faisant la gueule sans qu'on sache véritablement pourquoi.

- Tu me demandes de rester le temps de te défouler, et après tu me jettes? Fit remarquer l'homme à la chevelure turquoise, sans émotions apparentes.

- Ben, comme ça, on est quitte.

Syd jeta un coup d'œil au dos qui avait parlé et il sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était vindicatif. Juste parce que dans la bibliothèque il l'avait laissé tombé parmi les livres car perdus dans un tourbillon de nouvelles émotions, Albérich voulait se venger?

- C'est puéril.

Enervé de s'entendre dire ces quatre vérités, le boudeur se retourna vers lui, toutes griffes dehors :

- Ta gueule! Je te déteste! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je te déteste, fit Syd en écho, bien plus joyeusement, puis il l'embrassa.

_(à suivre…)_

ça vous a plu? Vous voulez la suite?

reviewez svp.


End file.
